Love, Hope & A New Life
by Redhead2
Summary: I WANT ADAM BACK! This story does just that in the world that I created in the Adam's Eve Trilogy. Please read the trilogy for character relationships. COMPLETE Follows Paradise.
1. Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
I'm back. I stopped writing after the Adam's Eve Trilogy but the new season leaves me wanting more, so much more. I want Adam back. They seem reluctant to do it so I decided to do it myself. This is my take on what should happen in the Mutant X world that I created with my trilogy. I hope you like it. ~Redhead2~  
  
Love, Hope & A New Life  
  
Chapter 1 - Tragedy  
  
ADAM! ADAM, PLEASE ANSWER ME! Evie screamed into the computer mic in front of her. It had been 4 hours since Adam, Emma and Jesse went to NAXCON in search of Brennan and Shalimar. They knew Eckhart had the pair and that he wanted Adam. It was obviously a trap but they had no choice. They had to play it out and hope to get everyone home safely.  
  
She had been monitoring the location ever since the Helix signaled its arrival. She watched in horror as the computer registered the explosion.  
  
There had now been no contact with anyone in over an hour. Evie set the Sanctuary computers to monitor everything she could think of. Her eyes darted back and forth as the screens constantly updated. She knew the police and all emergency agencies had been dispatched. From the readouts she was getting she could tell the scene had been devastated.  
  
She had set one terminal to display the signals coming from the com rings each of them wore. She remembered Adam telling her that the rings were coded to each of their individual DNA and would continue to work as long as they were worn and the wearer was alive. Each ring was showing an active signal.  
  
"They must be unconscious, " she reasoned to herself, "or in a situation where they can't respond". After her initial panic and frantic attempts to contact them, she realized she had no choice but to wait and pray.  
  
A faint, repeating beep recalled her from her thoughts. Her knees went weak as she traced the measured signal back to the com ring display. "Link Terminated"---"Link Terminated"---"Link Terminated"--- "Link Terminated"---  
  
"Oh my God, no." Evie fell into the chair as tears began to stream from her eyes. She felt so helpless. "Emma, no please." Her face dropped into her hands and she just cried.  
  
Seconds dragged into minutes and minutes into hours and hours into days in the overwhelming grief that grasped her. There was no sense of how long she had been sitting there before the shrill chirping of the sanctuary's computers signaled the Helix had lifted off. Throwing off the stupor she had fallen into an hour before she leaned on the console. "Adam. Adam, please, answer me." Her voice was weak and hoarse from crying.  
  
In the Helix her voice broke the abysmal silence. Shalimar's back suddenly straightened and apprehension covered her face as she was now reminded that Evie still hasn't been told. She cast a nervous glance to Brennan who had just turned and caught her eye.  
  
Brennan glanced quickly over to Jesse, who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Seeing that he was not reacting to Evie's voice and knowing that he was so distraught that he probably hadn't even heard it, Brennan turned slightly in his seat to look back to Shalimar. He knew her grief was deep but he also knew that she would be strong enough to deal with everything still to come. Seeing the pain in her face, which he knew, was for Evie, he just nodded and began to speak.  
  
"Evie,"  
  
Before he could continue Evie interrupted him. "Brennan, thank God. Is Adam hurt? Emma, Brennan, Emma's link went down. Please tell me I read the screen wrong."  
  
"Evie! Evie, stop." She was speaking so quickly that he couldn't keep up. "We'll be in the hangar in about 2 minutes. Meet us there." Before she could say anything else the connection was terminated. Brennan again turned to his friends. Shalimar mirrored his pain in hearing the concern and confusion from the woman who has in the past 3 years become such an important part of their lives.  
  
He glanced once again at Jesse who had not moved since he sat in the chair. Brennan knew he was hurting. They all saw Emma's lifeless body on the stretcher. They all saw her ring fall from her hand. Jesse was the only one who actually saw her face before the tech pulled the sheet over her head. He heard the tech pronounce her death. He reached out and touched her face for the briefest moment before they covered her and took her away.  
  
Brennan knew he had to hold on and hold on tight. He had to be strong for his family. That's what Adam would have wanted. 'Adam--- God, Adam, where are you?' Brennan thought as he landed the Helix in its customary place. Out the cockpit window he saw Evie rushing through the door. 'What do I tell her?' Brennan sighed as he stood and turned to see Evie rush in on the lowered hatch.  
  
"Thank God. Are the rest of you---" Evie stopped short as she looked around the craft and only saw three people. "Adam? Adam!"  
  
Immediately Brennan was by her side. "Evie, we---"  
  
"Brennan," she whispered as she grabbed his arms and turned her head up to look into his eyes. "Where is he?"  
  
"We searched everywhere." He saw her eyes suddenly go dull and felt her begin to fall as her knees buckled. Brennan quickly reversed her hold on him and lifted her before she could reach the floor. "Evie, listen to me." He shook her slightly to refocus her attention on what he was saying. "We looked everywhere and asked everyone."  
  
"But---but his com link---his com link is still active. It's still active, Brennan." Her voice strengthened.  
  
"I know."  
  
"He's not dead." Desperation was clear in her voice.  
  
"I know. We came back to search from here. Sanctuary's computers can search and pinpoint his signal better than the Helix." He only released her after he felt she understood what he was saying.  
  
Shalimar had gotten Jesse to his feet and they headed out after Evie and Brennan.  
  
"We have to be able to find him," Shalimar said as her fingers flew over the keyboard.  
  
Evie stood with her hands gripping the back of the chair silently praying to find her husband.  
  
Brennan took Jesse to his room. Jesse hadn't said anything since the time they entered the Helix. He just let his friends lead him as he numbly stared ahead. He found he couldn't move of his own accord. His mind was so full of pain that he couldn't even think. The only thing he could do is see her face in his mind's eye; the face of a sleeping angel as they covered her head and took her away. It never registered to him that they were home and Brennan had taken him to his room and gotten him to lie down on his bed. He never heard Brennan tell him not to worry, that everything was going to be all right, that he should rest while they tried to find Adam. All he heard was his own voice echoing her name over and over in his head.  
  
"Brennan, I got a signal lock," Shalimar yelled as she quickly transferred the coordinates to the Helix.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, please tell me if I should continue. I know others have written their versions and have done marvelous jobs. This is my attempt. Please R&R. Thanks. 


	2. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews so far. It's nice to see some of you again. Just as a heads up, you won't find Lexa here. Emma is really dead and Adam WILL come back. You have to remember, I'm the one with the rose colored glasses.  
  
Chapter 2 - Broken Hearts  
  
Evie began running to the hangar as Brennan and Shalimar quickly followed. The signal was coming from an area about 500 meters from the explosion site. Brennan quickly landed the Helix. Before she could be powered down completely the girls were outside and searching the area. The whole place was littered with debris from the explosion. Pieces of rock and metal lay scattered everywhere. The tracer Shalimar held was silently leading the way in the direction of the signal being received. They walked over the sandy terrain near the water's edge. Suddenly a gleam caught Evie's eye and she ran to it and dropped to her knees. There, in the sand, was Adam's ring covered in blood. She slowly reached a trembling hand out to grasp the ring and turned to look up into the tear filled eyes of her family.  
  
Shal and Brennan both fell to there knees next to her. Both women cried into his chest as Brennan held tight to both and shed his own tears to mingle with theirs.  
  
After the sobbing subsided, Brennan lovingly patted both girls. "Come on. We need to go back home and check on Jesse." He stood and helped both girls to their feet. They traveled in silence all the way back home.  
  
Brennan sat at the computer trying to search hospital and police records for any sign of Adam.  
  
"Anything?" A sad voice broke his attention from the screen.  
  
Turning he saw a very tired Shalimar walking toward him. "No. How is she?"  
  
"I got her to go to sleep. I don't know how long it will last though. Did you check on Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah, about 15 minutes ago. He still isn't doing anything but staring. He's got me worried."  
  
"First Emma and now Adam---Brennan, what are we going to do?" She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. Tears again were falling and her body began to shake as she put her arms tightly around him.  
  
As she cried, he held her and tried to think of what they should do next but his mind was in a fog. He couldn't focus. "Let's go. We have to sleep, too. I can't even think anymore." He slid his hand around her legs and lifted her into his arms. Slowly he made the trek to her room. By the time they arrived she was asleep. The safety and reassurance his arms meant to her were enough to calm her as exhaustion finally took over. He tucked her in and kissed her lips before leaving her room.  
  
Out in the hall he leaned against the wall and tried to rub the tension from his neck. Exhaustion was claiming him as well and he knew it. He had to try to sleep so he could be strong for the others when they woke in the morning. On his way to his room he checked on Jesse who had not moved in hours. The only difference was that his eyes were finally closed. Brennan thanked God.  
  
Further down the hall, he quietly opened the door to the room he almost never entered. This was Adam and Evie's bedroom. He almost prayed beyond logic that his peek would reveal husband and wife sleeping peacefully tangled in each other's arms. But logic prevailed and only a single body could be made out under the sheets. Peaceful was not the way to describe her sleep. Brennan's heart broke to see her tear streaked face twisted in pain as she occasionally turned her head. Adam was the father Brennan always wished he had as a child. He was overjoyed when this man who meant so much to him finally found a woman to complete his life. They were a family before Evie came to them, but now she filled a space they didn't even realize was empty in all their lives. He couldn't even imagine life in Sanctuary without her. Tears fell as he lovingly kissed her forehead and turned to leave.  
  
Before getting into his bed he set the computer in his room to alert him of any movement in Sanctuary. If anyone got up he wanted to be able to be there for them. He needed more than anything right now to know that he was doing all he could for those of his family that were left to him. His way of grieving would come in the form of tears from time to time with the others but would also manifest itself in protecting and caring for those he most loved. The last thought he had before sleep finally overtook him was the look on Emma's face when she stepped through the doors of the elevator that brought her to the lab in NAXCON. She glanced past Adam and her eyes fell on Shalimar then moved to Brennan. Realizing that they were restrained but ok,---she smiled.  
  
Four hours later Brennan woke to a consistent beep in his room. It took only a moment for the fog in his head to clear and for him to realize the computer was doing its job. Quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, he checked the monitor to locate the movement; Emma's room. "Jesse," sighed Brennan as he left his room. Once in the hall he could hear Jesse's voice. It began softly, but he noticed the volume was increasing.  
  
"Emma," Jesse whispered as he opened her door. "Emma, are you awake?" Jesse slowly walked into the dark room. He got closer to where he knew her bed was. In the faint light that was coming from the hall he could see that her bed was not only empty but also still neatly made. He began calling her. There was no answer from her bathroom. 'Hadn't she come in last night? Maybe she fell asleep in the rec. room,' he thought as he turned to head down there. Brennan stepped into the door opening just as he was about to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, Jesse, are you ok?" Brennan spoke as softly as he could.  
  
"Yeah, Brenn, I'm fine." Jesse smiled up at him. "I was just looking for Emma. Maybe she fell asleep in the rec. room. I was just going to check."  
  
Brennan's heart stopped as he realized what was happening. In his hesitation, Jesse passed him and headed down the stairs. Finally able to move, Brennan followed him and reached the room right after Jesse got there and realized Emma was no where to be found.  
  
"Brennan, where is she. Why hasn't she come home yet?" His voice was calm, as he merely sounded confused.  
  
"Jess," Brennan knew he had to handle this delicately. "She's not here."  
  
"Why? Did she go out after we got home last night?" Jesse saw the pain in Brennan's eyes and began to panic. "Brennan, where is she?"  
  
"Jess, don't you remember what happened at NAXCON?"  
  
"Yeah, we got to you and Shalimar and broke you out. Eckhart was behind it. He conned Shal's dad into believing that we were the bad guys. We all fought. Then we came home. But where's Emma?"  
  
"Jesse, there was an explosion. Do you remember that?" He could see that after a moment Jesse was remembering. "We were all caught in it. Emma---" He choked back tears. "Emma didn't---" Jesse suddenly had a look of horror on his face as he grabbed Brennan's upper arms. Crying Brennan continued "didn't make it." His voice cracked.  
  
Jesse collapsed at Brennan's feet. "Emma's dead," he whispered. Tears finally came as he allowed the realization to once again take hold.  
  
Brennan sat on the floor, hugged him and the two brothers cried together.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	3. Just A Dream?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Notes: PeTiTeCaT, Sorry no Lexa. I'm still not sure how I feel about her. Everyone is in shock, too but it'll wear off soon. Tigger, thanks. Brigitta1, thanks. It's all about emotion. Goldstranger, I'm glad the story could have such impact. I must be doing something right. Thanks. Loveconquers, just wait until you see what I have instore for Jesse. I really like his character more now and I wouldn't leave him so down. Thanks for the reviews. Mutantjel, sorry to disappoint but Emma dying is critical to story line. Elouise17, just wait until you see my Adam. I want him back for season 4 as well. Bjvision, sorry but Emma has to go. You won't mind once you see what I have in store. Canadian-chic14, thanks, I hope you like it. And finally, Koala Tangerine, just remember, that I am the queen of pink skies and rose colored glasses and the ultimate happy endings. Thanks to all for the reviews so far. I hope to hear from you all as the story continues.  
  
Redhead2  
  
Chapter 3 - Just a Dream?  
  
While brothers shared tears someone else was not sleeping very well. Evie tossed in her bed as she dreamed. ~~"Where am I? It's so foggy?" Evie walked in what seemed like circles for hours through an endless gray mist. In the distance she caught a glimpse of someone. A man stood tall with his arms folded across his chest. He was strong and firm but his face was sad. He held his hand out for her. As she began to run to him, he seemed to dissipate in the mist. "Brennan, no please. I'm lost. Don't leave me." Evie walked on.  
  
There was a sound. She stopped and tried to focus. Slowly the vapor parted to reveal a sobbing Shalimar, sprawled across her bed. Evie wanted to comfort her. She walked slowly toward the bed. When she felt as if she could reach out and touch Shal's hair, she moved her hand but only touched mist as the vision faded. "No, Shalimar." Evie stood with her head down for a moment until she could again muster the energy to continue in this endless cloud.  
  
"Jesse!" She saw him. He was sitting, staring. Her heart broke as she watched him, knowing that he was suffering because of the loss of Emma. Fearing that any movement would cause him to disappear, Evie stood still. Suddenly a new figure walked up and stood beside Jesse. Evie gasped as she saw Emma lovingly rest her hands on Jesse's shoulders. He didn't seem to notice her. As Evie watched, Emma leaned down and kissed the top of Jesse's head then looked straight at Evie. It was as if she was trying to tell her something. Her face was pleading as her hand gently brushed Jesse's hair. Then she simply nodded and turned to walk away, disappearing in the haze. With tears in her eyes she whispered, "Don't worry, Emma. I'll take care of him---. Goodbye." Evie watched as Jesse just vanished.  
  
"Evie," a voice called to her softly. "Evie."  
  
"Adam?" Evie looked around frantically trying to find the source of the familiar voice. "Adam, where are you? Please, Adam, tell me."  
  
"Evie," the voice called again.  
  
"Adam, please. I need you. Where are you?" ~~  
  
Brennan got Jesse to settle down and go back to his room. When he left, Jesse was still softly sobbing into his pillow. On his way back to his room, he heard a noise. One of the girls was speaking. As he continued down the hall he could hear Evie's voice clearly. "She must be having a nightmare." As he slowly opened her door, he could see that she was tossing more than she had been earlier. He could also hear some of what she was saying.  
  
~~ "Adam, please just tell me where you are." Evie was pleading through her tears.  
  
"Evie, I love you." Adam said, as he seemed to magically appear in front of her.  
  
She immediately tried to throw her arms around him but stumbled through him as if he'd suddenly phased. "Adam, no---" she whispered in shock as she watched Adam glide away from her.  
  
"Evie, come to me." Adam's face seemed pained as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, tell me, where are you?" Evie yelled. ~~  
  
Her voice was getting louder and her thrashing more wild. Brennan moved to her bedside and sat next to her.  
  
~~ "Adam, please. ADAM!" She reached out and tried to follow him. ~~  
  
Hearing her scream now, Brennan reached over and placed his hands gently on her shoulders to try and wake her. The minute his hands touched her, she screamed and reached for his arms as she woke and sat up.  
  
"ADAM!" Evie opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Evie, sshh, it's ok," Brennan tried to calm her as she fell exhausted into his arms.  
  
Just then Shalimar ran into the room. "Evie, are you all right?" Seeing Brennan already there she moved to sit on the other side of the bed.  
  
"It was Adam," she stared at her hand still resting on Brennan's arm. "I saw him." She whispered as she tried to remember. "I saw all of you." Looking up at Brennan she continued. "I was in a thick fog. First I saw you standing in the distance. You held out a hand to me." Placing one of her hands in his to reassure herself she was awake she continued. "But when I ran to you, you disappeared."  
  
Brennan gently squeezed her hand.  
  
Turning to Shalimar and placing one hand on her arm Evie said, "Then I heard crying and found you on your bed. I tried to touch you, too, but you disappeared. Then---I saw Jesse sitting in a chair just staring. I was afraid to go near him." As if suddenly remembering, she took a deep breath and continued. "I saw---Emma---. She walked over to Jesse and put her hands on his shoulders." Evie saw both Brenn and Shal get misty at the mention of their 'sister'. "She seemed to want me to do something for him. She kissed him and turned---(sniff) then walked away."  
  
After a moment of silence she looked up and continued with renewed strength. "Then Adam was calling me. He wanted me to follow him." She grabbed both Brennan's shoulders now firmly and looked into his eyes. When she spoke again it was with complete surety. "Brennan, he's alive. I know he is. He was trying to contact me. We have to find him."  
  
"We're doing all we can," he told her. "I don't know what else to do." Brennan's voice cracked with his frustration.  
  
"We're going to keep looking for him, but Evie, ---it was a dream, wasn't it? How could he be contacting you?" Shalimar was comforting but tried to make her see it was only a dream.  
  
"I don't know." Evie looked down trying to make sense of it herself. "I know that he's alive. I can feel it. I'm not sure how but I don't believe it was just a dream. I felt---connected---to all of you, ---even Emma until she walked away from me." She could see the doubt in their eyes as she spoke. "I'm not sure what it was, but I do know that Adam was calling me. He wanted me to follow him."  
  
"All right. Try to get some sleep now. In the morning we'll talk some more and see if we can come up with anything. Maybe by then Jesse will be on his feet. He may be able to think of something we haven't." Seeing her agree, he watched as she lay back down and covered herself. Following Shalimar out he looked back over his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Evie. We won't give up."  
  
Brennan followed Shalimar back to her room. "What was all that about?" she asked as he closed the door.  
  
"I don't know. She really believes he's alive." Brennan walked over to her bed and sat down rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to believe it, too but we just don't have anything to go on."  
  
Shalimar climbed up on the bed and knelt behind him. Massaging his shoulders, she could feel all the tension. He was really wound up tight.  
  
After a few minutes he turned to look at her. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Shal moved to sit and lean against him. "I'm ok. Just worried about Evie. She sounds so convinced. What happens if we find any evidence that he really is---?" She could feel Brennan tighten his hold on her and accepted his support gratefully. "And Jesse---I cry just thinking about what he's going through." Suddenly she switched her position and embraced him so tight he almost couldn't breathe. "Brennan, I could have just as easily lost you. What would I have done?"  
  
"Hey, sshh, you didn't and I'm right here." He tried to calm her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here and making sure everyone gets through this. I won't rest until Adam is back and I know that Jesse's ok."  
  
His determination seemed to do the trick. She released her arms and once again leaned back against him. "Shal, you haven't said anything about--- Emma." She was silent then began to quake in his embrace as fresh tears began to fall. "That's better. You need to get it out."  
  
"Brennan, I'm gonna miss her so much. What are we gonna do?"  
  
His own voice cracked as he fought with his own tears for Emma. "I don't know, baby. I'm gonna miss her, too." He let a few tears fall as they sat together for a little while. Standing and helping her to lie back in bed, he kissed her gently. "Try to get some more sleep. We have to be able to think, tomorrow, if we're going to find Adam." Before leaving her side he looked into her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she replied through her tears.  
  
TBC  
  
Many more thanks. Hang in there, the next chapter will begin to move. 


	4. A Cry For Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 4 - A Cry for Help  
  
The next morning only brought frustration as every idea they had was met with disappointment. It began when Shalimar went to check on Jesse. He was still wearing the same clothes from the day before and had not moved from his bed. "Jess," Shalimar whispered. "Jess, won't you come down and have some breakfast?" She was met with silence. "Please, Jess, you have to eat something." As she sat on the bed next to him she reached for his hand. She was glad when she felt him grasp hers in return.  
  
He turned his head and only met her eyes for a moment before turning over. "Leave me alone, Shal." He didn't respond to anything else that she said. Brennan and Evie also tried to get him to come down but were met with the same treatment, caring but silent.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere!" Brennan yelled as he slammed his fists on the table.  
  
"We need help." Evie told them as she got up to leave. "I'm going to call Charles. God willing, the X-Men can help." She left and went into Adam's office.  
  
A few moments later she took a deep breath as she waited for the call to be answered.  
  
"Ada---Evie? Hello, my dear. I'm sorry. My screen read Adam's name and---"  
  
"Charles, I need your help." Evie interrupted.  
  
"Anything, Evie, you know that. What's wrong?" Charles could see the anguish on her face and tried to keep his voice soothing.  
  
"Adam'sgoneandtherewasanexplosionandJesseishurtingsomuch---" Evie began to cry.  
  
"My dear, please take a deep breath and try to slow down."  
  
"I'm sorry, Charles, it's just that---" She stopped. Then Charles saw her eyes open wide with an idea. "Charles, read me. You'll understand better that way."  
  
"Are you sure, Evie?" In the three years they had known each other, they had utilized the professor's abilities to telepathically speak to one another on occasion but he had never had reason to enter her mind in such an extreme manner.  
  
"Yes, please?" Evie's voice was full of desperation.  
  
"Very well. Try to relax." They both closed their eyes as Charles began seeing the events of the last four days unfold from Evie's perspective. He was able to understand the mission and the computer readings of the explosion. He was also privy then, to Evie's dream. As his reading came to a close, he slowly opened his eyes. "Emma," he whispered sadly as a tear fell from one eye. "I am so sorry. My condolences, my dear Evie."  
  
"To all of us. I know how close she was to you and your family."  
  
"I will inform the others."  
  
"Charles," Evie's voice suddenly took on a wholly determined tone, "Adam is NOT dead. I can't explain how I know but I do know with every fiber of my being that he is alive. I need you to help me find him. Please say you will."  
  
"I will gather as many of the team as is available and we will be there before nightfall. Set the Sanctuary computer to expect the Blackbird and admit us when we signal."  
  
Looking relieved and letting out a held breath she sighed, "Thank you."  
  
"You need never have doubted my help, Evie. There is nothing that could keep us apart at a time like this. Tell everyone we will see them shortly. Xavier out."  
  
Evie looked at the picture that was just beside the monitor on Adam's desk. It was a wedding picture. She smiled as she remembered how happy they were that day. Running her fingertip over Adam's image she whispered, "Don't worry sweetheart, we're coming."  
  
Right after dinner Brennan got a call from the mansion. He smiled as he saw Jubilee's face appear on his screen. "Hey, firecracker." He saw her try to smile but her teary eyes betrayed her strong resolve.  
  
"Brennan, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say. I wanted to come but the professor asked me to stay for the children." A very beautiful young lady now wiped the tears that fell.  
  
"Thank you, Jubes. I know you where your heart is." Brennan smiled at her.  
  
"He also asked me to tell you when I called that Marie, Remy, Ororo, Logan and Kitty are with him. Jean is due to have her baby any day and Hank had to stay for her. The Blackbird has all Sanctuary's access codes so they should be able to land without disturbing you."  
  
"Thanks, and tell Jean we wish her the best. Right now we could all use some good news. Make sure you call us when the little Summers make his or her appearance."  
  
"Sure thing. Kiss Shal, Evie and Jess for me." Chuckling slightly when his eyebrows raised she added, "Well, you know what I mean. Let me know if I can do anything from here."  
  
"Right. Bye, Jubes."  
  
"Bye, Brenn."  
  
In what seemed to be no time at all, Sanctuary's computers signaled the arrival of their expected guests. As the professor made his way down the hall and into the center of their home, he saw Evie come running down the steps toward him. She immediately knelt in front of him as he embraced her. "Charles, thank you so much." She looked up to the rest of his team behind him. "Thanks to all of you. I didn't know what else to do. We need your help, desperately."  
  
"We're here now. Don't worry. If Adam is alive, we will find him and bring him home." Charles' smile seemed to calm her.  
  
Just then Brennan and Shalimar came down the steps and the two teams greeted each other and shared their feelings.  
  
"After only a few moments Kitty took Evie's hand. "How's Jesse?" Everyone immediately fell silent.  
  
"I don't know," Evie said sadly.  
  
"He realizes what happened but he just doesn't want to do anything," Brennan added.  
  
Shalimar entered the conversation. "He hasn't eaten in two days. He won't speak or come out of his room."  
  
All waited as the professor lowered his head. ~~Jesse? We're here to help. Will you not come down?~ Jesse mentally shut the door on the professor's approach. Opening his eyes Charles just shook his head.  
  
"I would like to go up. May I?" Kitty pleaded.  
  
"Sure, Kitty. Maybe he'll open up to you a little," Shalimar hoped.  
  
"Brennan, why don't you show us the read outs of what happened? Then tomorrow we can go back to NAXCON and see if we can find anymore clues." Logan knew that nothing was hopeless.  
  
Kitty walked into Jesse's room. It was completely dark. She closed the door behind her and waited for her eyes to adjust. In the darkness she could hear the sound of her own heart pounding and the shallow breathing of the man she was searching for. 'There,' she thought as she was finally able to see a little through the darkness. "Jesse?" she whispered. "Jesse, it's Kitty." She heard him turn and rustle the sheets. Moving toward the bed she continued. "I came up to see how you were doing." She could see him now. His back was to her as he lay on his bed. Sitting by him she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Jesse," her voice was barely audible.  
  
"Go away, Kitty. Leave me alone." His voice was broken and scratchy from crying.  
  
"Please don't send me away," she pleaded. "I came to see you. I wanted to be able to help you, even if all I can do for you is sit here, please let me do that." She got nothing but silence in return. That was enough for her. She just needed him to know that when he needed her, she would be there. She moved to a nearby chair and waited.  
  
Brennan showed Logan, Remy and the Professor all they had so far. Marie and Ororo got the girls to tell them everything that happened. Both perspectives gave them a pretty clear picture of what they were dealing with.  
  
"Kitty has been up there for a while now. Has she come down at all yet?" The professor asked as they rejoined the girls.  
  
"No, but I can go check on them," offered Shalimar.  
  
"That's ok, my dear. I'll do it." The professor lowered his head. ~~Kitty,~~  
  
~~Yes, Professor.~~  
  
~~Is everything all right?~~  
  
~~He agreed to let me sit with him but he hasn't spoken to me yet.~~  
  
~~Please come down, now. We need to discuss a few things.~~  
  
~~I'll be right there.~~  
  
"Kitty will be joining us momentarily. We need to discuss what our next move will be."  
  
The professor knew this discussion would be hard for all involved. "The first thing we need to do is have a funeral for Emma. If no one claims her body, the state will take matters into their own hands. Adam would not want that," the professor stated. "I can make the contacts and arrangements in the morning. We can have the service in the afternoon." Everyone seemed in agreement so far. "While Evie and I do that, the rest of you will go to the scene and look for anything that might help us locate Adam. For now let us all rest. We will need it."  
  
"Professor, may I stay with Jesse?" Kitty asked.  
  
Evie took her hand. "Do you feel that you may be able to get him to come to the funeral? He'll need that closure and I don't want him to feel disregarded," she asked, hoping Kitty could break through where the rest had failed.  
  
"I think I can get him to open up to me. I'll just keep talking until he does. You said that he hasn't eaten anything in two days. I think I'll start by talking to his stomach." She saw the professor nod, then smiling brightly with her new idea, Kitty headed for the kitchen.  
  
The rest turned in for the night as Kitty made something for Jesse to eat. After about 30 minutes of preparing both the meal and what she would say, Kitty made her way up to Jesse's room with her tray. Jesse lay motionless as she walked into the room and placed the tray on his desk. Seeing he was not asleep, she turned on the desk lamp, which gave the room a soft light. "Jesse, won't you talk to me now?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." He made no effort to move.  
  
"I brought you some food. Shalimar told me you haven't eaten in a while." She brought the sandwich plate and glass to his bedside and placed them on his nightstand.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he whispered.  
  
Sitting on the bed next to him, she reached and moved a stray lock of hair from his closed eyes. She hesitated for a moment then let her hand gently fall across his face. "Jesse, please. You look so tired and worn out. Please let me help you. I know you're hurting." Her voice began to crack and her heart broke as she saw how distant he was from her at that moment. She wanted nothing more than to see him smile. His smile always dazzled her. "I just want to help."  
  
Hearing the trembling in her voice pulled Jesse's thoughts from himself for the moment and focused them on the young lady sitting next to him. He had always cared for Kitty. She was a sweet kid and during his visits to the mansion they had bonded because of their similar mutation. He slowly rolled over and looked into her tear filled eyes. Seeing her like this gave him motivation to move. He slowly sat up in his bed and leaned back against the headboard. He reached out and hesitantly took her hands in his. "Thanks," was all he could get out before giving into the urge to fall against her and bury his face into her shoulder. Crying again he whispered, "Kitty, she's gone. Emma's gone. What am I gonna do?"  
  
Feeling thankful that he was finally opening up to her, she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him for as long as he needed. "I know, Jess. I'm not sure what to do, but I do know that I'm gonna stay right here for you. I won't leave you." She rocked as he cried for about 15 minutes before she felt him stop and begin to sit back. "I brought you some soup and a sandwich. Please let me give you some. You have to keep up your strength."  
  
Nodding slightly, he sat up straighter and watched as she brought him the food she had prepared. After he had finished eating he watched her clean up and wondered, "Why?"  
  
"Why, what?" she smiled as she returned to sit by him.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Evie called and asked us to come and help find Adam."  
  
"No, why are YOU here?" He seemed to be looking very intently at her.  
  
Feeling very self-conscious she hesitated. "The professor asked who wanted to come and---well---," looking away and back toward the door she tried to continue as nonchalantly as possible. "I knew you would be hurting and--- well---I thought maybe I could try to ---I don't know---be here---for you. I was hoping I could---help." Now what did he think? Would he think she was just an immature child with a crush or would he begin to see her as a friend who truly wanted to be there for him? She was wringing her hands as she finished and wondered what he would say next.  
  
Reaching a gentle hand to her face he turned her to look at him. "Having you here is helping. Thank you." For the first time since he went to NAXCON he smiled.  
  
Kitty was thrilled to see it. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you smile." She whispered and relaxed in his arms until she felt him pull her over him so that she was sitting against the headboard next to him.  
  
"Will you stay and talk to me?" Jesse voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
"Of course," feeling more confident, she continued, "I told you I'll be here for you. We'll deal with this together."  
  
They stayed like that for most of the night, sometimes talking about Emma and sometimes sitting in silence. After a while, Jesse slid down and put his head on his pillow. Soon he was asleep. Kitty could sense him relax. She just sat there, afraid to move and disturb the peaceful sleep he so very much needed. Eventually sleep carried her away. A few hours later Jesse began to toss in his sleep, as his dreams seemed to turn into nightmares. Kitty was startled awake by his calling out. "No, no, Emma!"  
  
Kitty sat facing him on the bed and took his head in her hands. "Jesse,--- Jesse, come on, wake up." She felt him struggling and trying to pull away from her.  
  
Crying in his sleep he yelled, "No, Emma, don't leave me. Emma, don't, please! Come back! Come back!"  
  
With fresh tears in her eyes, Kitty continued, "Jesse, it's ok. Wake up. Come on, now. Wake up."  
  
Reaching out he grabbed the arms that held him. In desperation and confusion he massed his hands trying to hold onto the vision that was quickly fading in front of his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Jesse shot up in bed. Trying to blink away the daze of the sudden scene change, he remembered where he was. The whimpering of the woman his hands had massed on now sounded in his ears. Shocked as realization struck, he relaxed his hands but not before he saw her phase from his grip. "Kitty," he whispered. Afraid to touch her again, he watched as the pain, reflected in her face, faded. "Kitty, I'm sorry. I didn't---"  
  
"It's ok, Jess. I know." She began to rub one arm then the other.  
  
Hesitantly, he reached out and as gently as he could, touched one arm. "They aren't---broken---are they?" His face revealed the horror of knowing he hurt his friend.  
  
"No, I phased in time. They're just a little sore." After only a moment's silence she continued. "I was trying to wake you up. You were yelling in your sleep." She didn't say what she heard hoping that he would trust her enough to tell her about the dream, himself.  
  
He sat back and ran his hands through his hair. "It was Emma," he began. "She was standing with me, telling me that she loved me and---" he stopped and took a deep breath to avoid the tears again. "She was telling me---good bye."  
  
Kitty was relieved to hear that he was actually improving, though he probably didn't realize it. "She loved you very much."  
  
"I tried to grab her and not let her go. I was desperate to hold on. I guess that's when I---massed." He looked up to see Kitty smiling at him as she rubbed one arm.  
  
"I know which hand is stronger," she quipped.  
  
That's when it happened. He laughed. She knew, now that she had broken though and that he was ready to face the situation life had presented him. She would help him.  
  
He reached out and pulled her close to him as he leaned back. They sat there quietly as he gently massaged her arms.  
  
Feeling the time was right she began to tell him about what the professor was going to do and what the day would bring. The thought of a funeral wasn't new to him. It had come to mind, but each time he pushed it away, hoping that if he didn't think about it, it wouldn't have to happen. Now, though, he could accept it. "You won't be alone, Jess. We'll all be there, together."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Try to get a little more rest before morning." Kitty began to move away when she felt him refuse to let her go. When she turned to look at him she saw a mix of emotions on his face, but she expected as much.  
  
When he saw he had her attention again, he moved his hands from around her and took both her hands in his. "Thank you, Kitty." He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them both. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
She just smiled as she got off the bed and watched him lie down and close his eyes. She curled up on the chair with her blanket and rested her cheek on her hands as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
TBC 


	5. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
I must thank everyone for all your encouraging reviews. I enjoy reading so many of the stories posted. Your talents and love of the characters inspire me. I am pleased to read that you think what I am writing is touching. I enjoy exploring emotions, though I have not ventured to the darker ones yet. I hope as the story continues it doesn't disappoint. Thank you for reading. ~Redhead2~  
  
Chapter 5 - Goodbye  
  
In her room, Evie began to dream again. ~~ "Evie, I need you." Evie looked around, having heard the sound of Adam's voice.  
  
"Adam, where are you?"  
  
"Here I am." He appeared behind her. She spun around and tried to put her arms around him. Like in the other dream she stumbled through him.  
  
"Adam, please tell me where you are."  
  
"Evie, come to me." Adam's voice was getting weaker as his image began to fade. "Come to me. I need you."  
  
"Adam, no. Don't go. Don't leave me. Tell me how to find you." ~~ Evie's pleas were fruitless as he disappeared and she woke with a start.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she again looked to Adam's side of the bed and had to admit that he was still missing. Suddenly she felt as if she wasn't alone. Unafraid but wondering she called out, "Who's there?"  
  
~~Evie, my dear, are you all right?~~  
  
~~Charles, I dreamt of Adam again. He's alive, Charles and he's calling me. This time he said he needed me.~~  
  
~~Yes, Evie. Try to relax and go back to sleep now. We will find him.~~  
  
~~Thank you, Charles.~~  
  
In the morning everyone gathered early for breakfast. Kitty walked into the kitchen ahead of a now showered and shaven Jesse. "I smell Ororo's pancakes." Kitty moved out of the doorway as everyone stopped talking when they heard his voice. Evie and Shalimar together went to him and he wrapped one arm around each of them and nodded to Brennan across the room, silently letting them know that he was ok. "They smell as good as I remember." Jesse walked over to an empty seat at the table.  
  
"Welcome back, Jesse."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. I owe it all to Kitty." Jesse smiled as he saw the young woman at his side blush.  
  
"We will have a busy day, today."  
  
"I know." His voice weakened momentarily. Then he turned to Evie. "Any leads on Adam?"  
  
She could only look away, so Brennan spoke up. "Not yet. We were hoping you could think of something we missed."  
  
"I'll try," he said as he turned back to the breakfast Ororo had placed in front of him.  
  
"Charles, why am I having dreams like this? Why am I feeling like this? It's more than grief. I know it is."  
  
"I'm not sure, my dear. When I read you during our first communication, I did sense your feelings of it being more real than dream. Have you slept since then and not had any dreams?"  
  
"No, actually. I haven't been sleeping very well, anyway."  
  
"Perhaps it could just be all the stress. With not sleeping one's mind could play many tricks on them, both during the day and at night." Ororo voice was compassionate.  
  
"But it seemed so real." Evie's confusion was obvious. She desperately needed to hold on to the idea that her husband was still alive, yet the scientist in her knew this didn't sound logical.  
  
Charles could sense the deep conflict within her. There was also something else. "Evie, with your permission, I would like to monitor you as you sleep tonight. If you begin to dream again I can enter it with you and perhaps determine from there what exactly you are dealing with."  
  
"I'll try anything, if you think it'll help."  
  
"Very well. This morning though, we have other matters to attend to. At 1 pm we will all go outside to pay our respects to one we all loved dearly." He paused and glanced at Jesse, as did everyone else.  
  
He could feel their eyes and hearts on him. He could also feel Kitty move her hand and place it delicately on his shoulder. Mustering all the strength he could, Jesse tried to smile and looked at her then turned to the professor. "Thank you for handling---everything." He pushed his chair back and stood. "I---um---I'll meet you all there. Excuse me." He quickly headed back upstairs.  
  
Kitty stood to follow but Ororo took her hand. "Let him have some time alone, Kitty. You can go back to him in a while. He needs to be able to say his own good bye."  
  
After finishing breakfast both teams were gathered around the center computer stations. "I would like Brennan, Shalimar, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue and Shadowcat to go back to the place where Evie found Adam's ring." The Professor watched as Evie reached for the chain around her neck, which now was a permanent accessory. "See if you can find any leads at all. Even the smallest clue can give us a lead. Gambit will stay here and search on the computers. Evie and I will coordinate from here as well. We will all meet back here for lunch to discuss our progress. Good luck to all of you."  
  
The search party started by flying the Blackbird over the sight where NAXCON once stood. Now the entire place was corded off with police tape and construction fencing on the landside to keep the curious away from danger. Logan scanned the area and found nothing more than the information they already had. From the air they could see that the force of the explosion scattered the area in all directions with some wreckage. The strongest forces, though, shot most of the debris in one direction, which caused a trail leading to the vicinity where they found the ring.  
  
"Adam must have gotten caught in the brunt of the explosion." Logan whispered to Ororo in the cockpit. Glancing back he could see by their faces that he was not the only one who came to that conclusion. After the Blackbird landed everyone spread out in search of---whatever. After an hour of searching in ever widening circles they were yet coming up empty. The ocean spread out to one side and a cliff face rose to oppose it. The beach was searched well past where the debris stopped. Dreading the thought of the ocean claiming their friend, everyone turned their attention to the rocks.  
  
Turning to Shalimar, Wolverine spoke. "Do you smell it?"  
  
She immediately let her eyes glow and turned to a certain area of rock. "Yeah, I got it." Her feral eyesight focused in on the spot.  
  
As everyone gathered around her, Brennan asked, "What is it?  
  
"Blood," Wolverine answered.  
  
Kitty pulled out the pack that she carried and took a sample. "When we get back we can run the DNA."  
  
Wolverine had been searching. "There's more here. We better sample all we can find."  
  
After inspecting the rock face they ended up finding three areas of blood but no other evidence of a body.  
  
"The surf doesn't come up this far," Rogue noticed.  
  
"I will be back," Storm informed them as they saw her eyes turn white and her majestic figure rise into the air as she called the winds to aid her. Everyone watched as she flew in one direction and then the other. Coming to land gently on the ground next to Wolverine, she reported, "There is no sign that anyone wandered away from this sight. Around the bend is another cliff that juts out far into the water. There would be no way an injured person could swim around it."  
  
"Ah think we should get back and get these samples run before we have a chance to jump to conclusions," Rogue encouraged.  
  
Back at Sanctuary Kitty ran the blood samples she had taken to identify the DNA. Evie sat in a chair next to Charles as she awaited the results. After a few minutes the computer signaled the answers. Evie almost subconsciously moved her hand to Charles' arm. He comfortingly covered hers with his as Kitty began to read the results.  
  
"One sample matches Adam's DNA," she said as softly as she could.  
  
Evie closed her eyes and slumped in the chair.  
  
Shalimar put her hands on her shoulders for support. "But there wasn't that much blood there. The injury couldn't have been too bad."  
  
"I concur," Charles gently squeezed her hand. Turning to Kitty he continued. "What of the other samples, Kitty?"  
  
One matches the Genomex files belonging to Mason Eckhart and the other matches a guy from the NAXCON download, a Styles.  
  
"Eckhart didn't make it out, after all." Brennan sounded almost pleased.  
  
"Professor, three bodies couldn't be that well hidden."  
  
"You're right, Logan. Gambit, see if you can pull up the satellite imagining for that area for the last three days. Perhaps that will show us something."  
  
"Gambit, have your answer in just a few minutes, mon professor."  
  
"Thank you. Meanwhile, I believe Ororo has lunch ready. We will await your response, there."  
  
As everyone ate, Kitty took lunch for two to Jesse's room. In a matter of moments she was rushing back into the kitchen with the tray. "Guys, Jesse's gone."  
  
Shalimar and Evie both looked to Brennan with new worry in their eyes. He lifted his hand and was about to activate his ring when Shalimar put a hand to his uplifted arm. "Let me." She activated her comlink so all could hear and began softly. "Hey, Jess, are you ok?" She waited. Nothing. "Jesse, please answer." Again she waited. She saw Brennan stand and as he was about to leave the kitchen to track him on the computer a voice finally responded.  
  
"I'm ok, Shal. I just had to get out and I wanted to pick something up."  
  
"Ok, we got worried when Kitty found your room empty."  
  
"I'm on my way back now. I'll be home soon."  
  
Brennan and Evie seemed to relax almost immediately when they heard his voice as did someone else in the group.  
  
Gambit entered the kitchen soon after. "Gambit got sometin' interestin'. It seems Monseuir Adam was given a ride." His statement was met with confusion and many questions. He led everyone back to the computer station where he displayed the image he retrieved which he explained was taken about 45 minutes after the explosion.  
  
"That's a helicopter signature," Brennan stated.  
  
"Can you get any more images? Maybe we can follow its path." Shalimar asked.  
  
A series of images began playing, covering the time the chopper landed and took off. "De trouble is dat the chopper must have had a cloak." Gambit said as he pointed to the image. "You see, it disappears, right dere, over de ocean."  
  
"Could Eckhart have found him and called for a pick up?" Evie's mind began to race.  
  
"But from the blood we found, he would have been hurt, too," Logan offered. "If he was thrown as far as Adam was, then most likely he was unconscious."  
  
Just as they were discussing the possible scenarios, Jesse came in from the garage carrying something wrapped in brown paper. He walked up to the group. "Did you find something?" His voice was weak but concerned.  
  
"We think a chopper picked him up, but it evidently had a cloak." Brennan filled him in as he tapped a hand on Jesse's back. "Any ideas of who it might have been?"  
  
"None," Jesse replied. "I didn't get a chance to fully examine the download we pulled from the computer at NAXCON, before we had to go back in to find you and Shalimar."  
  
"Then that's where we'll start, this afternoon. But first, we all need to get ready and take care of some other most important business." The professor saw everyone nod and silently disperse to prepare for the service for Emma.  
  
Kitty never moved when she saw Jesse come in. She watched him intently but it was almost as if he was intentionally trying to not make eye contact with her. Now, even as he passed her to go to his room he still didn't even seem to notice her.  
  
Evie sensed her concern and she moved to put a caring arm around the young girl. "Don't worry, Kitty. He'll be all right." Then added, "You didn't do anything wrong. Just give him some time."  
  
Charles just watched, eyebrow raised in wonder as the two women went up the stairs.  
  
At the appropriate time everyone gathered at the exit. Kitty went and knocked softly on Jesse's door. There was no answer. She went in and began to worry when she couldn't find him again. "He's not in his room," She told the others as she rejoined the group.  
  
Worry began to spread quickly. "Just a moment," Charles said as he closed his eyes. Feeling Jesse's pain he spoke again with a tear in his eye. "Jesse is already there."  
  
They all went outside to a lovely plateau on one side of the mountain. It was a beautiful clearing that got sun most of the day. The grass was thick and wildflowers spread all around. A man knelt there by a newly made grave covered in fresh flowers. Charles left orders that it was to be beautified as much as possible to reflect the beauty of the person who would forever rest there.  
  
When he heard them approach, Jesse kissed the flowers in his hands and laid them over the others. Standing, he allowed Shalimar and Evie to take his hands. He also felt Brennan place a hand on his shoulder as he stood behind the three. Everyone stood in silence for a long while before the professor tearfully spoke paying tribute to a short yet heroic and loving life.  
  
Logan turned as he heard low, painful, stressful growls. After three years of friendship he knew her calls. He also knew that they were in a range that no one else could hear. She was mourning, yes, but there was something else, too. Something he recognized all too well. Rage was trying to break the yoke she was holding on it.  
  
Though Logan's attention was on Shalimar, Ororo was focused on the subtle changes she felt in the air next to her. When she looked at Brennan, she could see a hand by his side flexing and sparking. She looked to his face to see the muscles in his jaw flexing. She knew he was having a hard time containing the tempest within.  
  
As each began to personally whisper their goodbyes, Jesse collapsed to his knees crying out his grief. Kitty was immediately on the ground with her arms around him. He, once again, cried into her shoulder as she just held him and allowed this time to pass. In a few moments they were alone. After another 15 minutes, Jesse stopped crying and moved away from Kitty. He silently stood and offered her his hand. Smiling through her tears, she took it and he pulled her to him as he guided her back inside with his arm securely around her waist.  
  
Once inside, Jesse immediately threw his jacket on the chair and went to his computer. Focusing completely and expertly on the information he and Shalimar had retrieved from NAXCON, he almost immediately seemed like a different person. Everyone was amazed as they watched him get to work.  
  
"I must call the mansion." The professor stated as he excused himself. Everyone busied themselves as best they could with the search.  
  
TBC  
  
I know that these first chapters have be wrought with sadness. You will begin to feel better as the search for Adam continues. Thanks for staying with me through the tears. 


	6. Losing Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
A/N: Bjvision- everything will be revealed in time. I'm glad you really liked it. Thanks. Louise- thanks. I'm trying to update about every other day or so. Goldstranger - I don't mind the questions at all. I'd welcome more and try to answer as best as I can. Did I cry? No. But I have to admit that the story dominates my thoughts most of the day. It probably will until I have it done. I feel I've done a decent job if my writing can evoke the emotions in you. Thanks. Loveconquers - thanks. I'm glad to see you coming back for more. Laily - Of course I'll fix Jesse and just wait for Gambit. He's one of my main characters. He's my second favorite X Man after Logan. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 6 - Losing Control  
  
At a small town built to accommodate the employees of a large medical research & development facility a meeting was being held. "Mason, I'm glad to see you on your feet." A lovely blonde haired, blue eyed woman in a very expensive business suit smiled.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?" If there was one thing Mason Eckhart hated more than Adam Kane it was not being in control and right now he felt completely out of his element.  
  
"What do you remember?" She asked.  
  
"I was at---my facility. We ran into a little---uh---difficulty. Then I woke up to your goons standing over me with guns." Eckhart was obviously irritated.  
  
"Really, Mason, you can drop the enigmatic posturing. After our first discussion and our agreement, I've known your every move." Her demeanor was stern. "I knew where your 'facility' was and what you were doing with my money. I knew about the explosion as soon as it happened. That's why you're still alive right now. If my men hadn't gotten to you and treated you when they did, well you know." She smiled and got up from her chair and moved to sit on the sofa. Immediately an attendant handed her a freshly poured drink. "Now, come sit with me and have a drink. You look like you need one."  
  
Trying desperately to maintain his position and think on his feet, Mason had no choice but to comply. "Very well. I must go back soon though and trace Adam if WE are going to continue with OUR plans."  
  
She laughed as Mason's face only reflected confusion to her reaction. "Adam is no longer a problem. As a matter of fact, as of tomorrow HE will be my most valuable asset."  
  
"Indeed? How is that?" Mason asked doing his best to remain nonchalant.  
  
"Adam was found, very close to where we found you. One of your 'creations' was there, too, but he was dead. My people dealt with the body and then brought you and Adam to me. While you have been---recovering, Adam has been undergoing some very special procedures. When he awakes tomorrow you will be reintroduced."  
  
Curious but smart enough to know he was no longer calling the shots, Mason just smiled and clinked her uplifted glass, hoping that by biding his time he might be able to regain his control.  
  
Back at Sanctuary the search was progressing painstakingly slowly. Everyone was on edge as they awaited any information from Jesse and Gambit who were glued to their computers looking for any straw to grasp. Charles had Jubilee working on the satellite images using the mansion's computer systems, trying to come up with the destination of the mysterious helicopter. With nothing left for them to do but wait, Marie took the opportunity to give Kitty some workout time in the dojo before turning in for the night.  
  
"Evie, my dear," Charles spoke softly as he approached her. She had been sitting by the waterfall for over an hour. "It's getting late. Why don't you try to get some sleep? I still would like to monitor you in the event that you dream of Adam again."  
  
Smiling weakly, she stood and took his extended hand and let him lead her into Adam's lab. As she was trying to get comfortable on the med-bed, she turned to him. "Charles, I can't tell you how much your being here means to me. I could never thank you for all you are doing for us."  
  
"No thanks is needed, my dear Evie. Seeing you back in Adam's arms will be thanks enough for me. I will stay with you until that happens." He charmingly smiled and pulled the blanket over her. "Now I need you to relax and sleep. When you begin to dream, I will enter the dream with you and try to determine what exactly is going on."  
  
"Goodnight, Charles."  
  
"Goodnight, my dear."  
  
Elsewhere in Sanctuary, Logan and Ororo were in the rec room discussing the day. "I'm worried about Brennan." Ororo said as she laid her head on Logan's lap. "He's very stressed."  
  
"Ro, darlin', I don't know where you've been but everyone in this house is stressed." Logan chuckled as he began playing with her hair.  
  
"I'm being serious. At the funeral he was having a hard time controlling his powers. Electricity was slipping out. It was so bad that the air around him became charged. You must have sensed it."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I did notice the air change but I was too preoccupied with someone else to realize it."  
  
"Someone else---?"  
  
"Shalimar, she was growling like a caged cougar. She's trying to hold back a berserker rage. I'm afraid if she doesn't let it out willingly, it'll take her over."  
  
"What are we going to do? We have to help them. Do you think you can talk to her?"  
  
"I think she's had enough talk. She needs to turn her mind off and let her instincts take over for a while. I have to find a way to get her outside."  
  
"You know how strong she is, but please remember that she's also hurt. Be gentle with her." She sat up and turned to face him.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He needs to release the build up before he short circuits. I will take him for a walk as well."  
  
"Then let's go find them." He stood and took her into his arms. "Be careful."  
  
"You, too." She leaned up and kissed him as he held her tightly against him.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were in Emma's room. Shalimar wanted to sit there for a while. They were silent most of time but occasionally shared a memory when they saw something that sparked one. Shalimar had gone to Emma's dresser and opened her jewelry box. On the top was a silver locket. Picking it up slowly she remembered and smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Brennan asked.  
  
"It's the locket Adam gave her. Do you remember when she tried to contact her mom?"  
  
"Yeah. It didn't go so well. She felt really rejected."  
  
"Adam had this made for her." She held it out as he took it from her hand and opened it. Inside was a picture of the five of them taken shortly after Emma joined the team. "He wanted her to know that we were her family." She sniffed as she moved closer to him. "I remember seeing Adam wiping his eyes as he left her room after having given it to her."  
  
"It's beautiful." Brennan handed it to her and closed her in his embrace.  
  
"What's beautiful?"  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were startled as they turned to see Logan and Ororo in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you." Logan offered as they entered.  
  
"It's ok. We were just---well, you know." Shalimar moved back toward the dresser.  
  
"You still didn't answer me. What was so beautiful?" Logan moved closer to her.  
  
"This was a gift from Adam. Emma really loved it."  
  
Seeing his opportunity, Logan grabbed the locket from her hand and moved away before she could react.  
  
"Logan, give it back, please." Her voice was pained and weak.  
  
He could see she was trying to be polite, so he pushed harder. "Yeah, it is pretty. You want it? You'll have to come and get it." He slipped the locket securely in his pocket and stood with his arms across his chest, waiting.  
  
Brennan began to move toward him when he felt Ororo's hand on his arm. She just smiled at him as she strengthened her grip.  
  
"Logan, I want that back." Shalimar was beginning to loose it. Her eyes began to glow as she released a low threatening growl.  
  
"That's it. That's what I want to see. Now, if you want the locket, you'll have to catch me first." Logan was off like a shot.  
  
Brennan turned to Ororo after he watched Shalimar bolt after Logan. "What's going on, Ororo?"  
  
"Logan has been sensing her penned up rage. He wanted to give her a chance to get out some frustration. That's all." She smiled sweetly as she slipped her arm through his and began to lead him out of the room.  
  
"He just unleashed the wildcat. That's dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry. Wolverine can handle it. He'll bring her back in one piece."  
  
"But will he be in one piece?" Brennan's question was half-serious.  
  
She just chuckled. "Come, let's, you and I take a walk outside, too."  
  
Once free of Sanctuary's constrictions, Logan ran through the woods careful to stay away from Emma's grave. He led Shalimar on a wild hunt. When he lost her, he made his position known and when she got too close, he dodged and evaded her. He found that she wasn't as skilled in a rage as she was under control. The rage made her sloppy, missing clues and opportunities. He knew that she wasn't used to dealing with this level of fury and was glad it wasn't a combat situation. She would have been dead or captured easily.  
  
Brennan and Ororo went out, arm in arm, into the night. The sky was clear and the moon was shining brightly. "It's a beautiful night." Ororo took in a deep breath of the night air.  
  
After walking for a few minutes, Brennan sighed, "Shouldn't we be looking for Logan and Shal. He might need help calming her down."  
  
"No, he'll be fine. Don't worry about them." Ororo could once again sense the change in the air. "You have been doing a wonderful job of taking care of your family." Ororo decided it was time.  
  
"Thank you. I wish there were something more I could have done for Emma. I should be able to do more for everyone." His frustration began to seep into his voice.  
  
"You can't completely control fate. You are also being too hard on yourself. You're doing more than enough for everyone and they realize it. You aren't doing enough for you."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." Brennan released her and stepped away.  
  
"Brennan, you're trying to hold it in but I can feel it. Just like Shalimar needs to let out the rage you need to let go."  
  
"No, I DON'T." Electricity flashed across his eyes and in his hands as he quickly recaptured his control. "I'm sorry. I'm fine." Brennan turned away.  
  
Coming up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders she spoke again. "Brennan, I can feel the build up. You're generating an enormous amount of electricity. If you don't release this, it will consume you." She watched as he began to breathe heavier under the stress of control. "I can help you."  
  
"NO. It's too dangerous," he gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Trust me. I can handle it." She moved up behind him and wrapped her arms securely around his chest as she began to lift them both from the ground. "I won't let you fall. You generate the electricity and I'll neutralize it."  
  
"No, Ororo, I CAN'T!" Brennan yelled over the winds she was creating.  
  
She smiled as she began to draw on the electricity that was already slipping his control.  
  
Logan felt the change in the atmosphere as soon as it began. He smiled as he realized that Storm must be taking Brennan for a ride. "Good idea, Baby. That should do the trick."  
  
He suddenly realized that in the time his was thinking about Ro, he had lost track of Shalimar. In the split second it took to relocate her, she was dropping out of the trees on top of him. He found himself knocked to the ground with a fierce wildcat circling him. He met her eyes without fear. "That's it, darlin'. I'm tired of the chase, too. Let's work out that rage." Quickly, he jumped into a defensive position and watched as she reacted to his sharp movements and attacked. He dodged and wove as she tirelessly continued the assault. He let her land some of her kicks and punches, knowing that if she did get him good, his healing factor would take care of him. Fully aware of the fact that she had no such benefit, he remained on the defensive and only provoked her when she seemed to be slowing down.  
  
The skies above remained clear but lightning began to flash. "ORORO, STOP! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!" Brennan squeezed his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to hold out against his control bursting like a dam.  
  
"LET IT GO!"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Yes, my friend," she whispered as she pulled a little harder.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!" The dam finally burst as Brennan threw his arms out and his head back. Tesla coils and sparks flew in all directions coming from both hands and feet. His eyes sparkled as they flashed back at the stars above. Coils of electricity danced around him wrapping around both their bodies. Ororo neutralized the air so that the electricity would harmlessly disperse as soon as it was released into it. The only harm she couldn't prevent was to their clothes as the electricity left burn marks wherever it touched. Brennan's body continued to expel the stored energy until he was weak to the point of exhaustion, almost too weak to breathe. Feeling his body go limp in her arms, she gently lighted them back to the ground and laid him down with his head resting on her lap. Knowing that Logan would find them she rested herself against a tree and let Brennan sleep.  
  
~~ Ororo, are you all right? I sensed a disturbance. ~~  
  
~~ Yes, Charles. I was helping Brennan. He needed to release his excess energy and is now resting. ~~  
  
~~ Is Logan also 'helping' Shalimar? I am sensing great hostility. ~~  
  
~~ Yes, he felt she needed some time outside to let out her aggression. How is Evie? ~~  
  
~~ She is just beginning to sleep deeply enough to dream. I am monitoring her closely. Please stop in the lab when you return. ~~  
  
~~ Very well. ~~  
  
Logan had been letting Shalimar attack for about a half an hour. Even with her feral strength and abilities he knew that she was tiring. The rage was subsiding. There was only a little anger left. He completely relaxed his defenses as she came at him. Jumping into the air, she kicked with both feet sending him sprawling back and landing him flat on the ground. Before the daze left him she was straddling his body with one hand supporting her against his chest and the other raised in a fist ready to strike. Just as she began to lower her punch toward his face he reached up and grabbed both her wrists with enough strength to freeze her in position. "I think that should have done the trick. Don't you feel better, now?"  
  
Blinking her eyes and shaking the last of the fog from her head, she allowed her eyes to return to their normal coloring as she began to recognize what was about to do. "Logan, wh---what happened?"  
  
Feeling her muscles relax, he released her arms. She quickly moved to his side and allowed him to sit up. "You had to get out some penned up frustration."  
  
"But---I was---wild." Her voice cracked as she realized the extent of her actions.  
  
"That never happened before, did it?" He saw her eyes begin to tear as fear set in and she slowly shook her head.  
  
Putting her head in her hands she began to cry. Logan knew exactly how she felt. He remembered the first time it happened to him. When it was finally over he thought he was some kind of animal to rage so blindly. His self- loathing was all consuming. He also knew that in her case it was extreme circumstance that brought it on as opposed to his frequent bad temper. Gathering her into his arms he comforted her as best he could. "That was a berserker rage. I could sense it building in you at the funeral. I know what they're like and knew that you needed to release it before it released itself on everyone around you."  
  
Through her tears he heard her whispers. "But I was wild. It was like it--- took over and there was nothing I could do to stop it."  
  
"That's exactly what it did."  
  
"I tried to---," she pulled away and looked up at him, "to kill you."  
  
"I know. That's why I had to lure you away from everyone else. If anyone tried to stop you, ---well, let's just say they would've regretted it."  
  
Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered that that someone could have easily been Brennan knowing he had seen her take off after Logan. "Brennan, ---he didn't come after me, did he?"  
  
"No. Ro was helping him deal with some issues of his own." He saw the concern in her questioning eyes. "Come on, we have to find them. They won't be able to get inside on their own." He stood and offered his hand. As he helped her to her feet, he put a supportive arm around her as they began to walk. "I'll explain on the way. Oh,---" He reached into his pocket. "Here's Emma's locket."  
  
She shakily took the locket, then turned up and smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered as she tiptoed to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Anytime, darlin'. Now let's go find our mates."  
  
TBC Well, there's another emotion beside grief. We're still not laughing yet but we will be. Hang in there for me. 


	7. Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 7 - Truths Revealed  
  
Brennan began to stir. "What happened?" He put his hands over his face before opening his eyes.  
  
"You put on quite a display." Ororo smiled as he looked up at her. "Do you remember it?"  
  
"I think so. I remember flying Munroe Airways." He smirked as he sat up slowly and turned to her. "I remember feeling my control slipping then completely crashing. My body felt like it was on fire."  
  
Just then, Logan and Shalimar came into view. Shalimar saw the condition Brennan was in and ran to him. She dropped to her knees and sobbed into his shoulder as he embraced her. Logan sat next to Ororo who leaned back appreciatively against him. Seeing Brennan's concern he explained, "Her first berserker rage. It's got her shaken up but she'll be ok. You had your own berserker going. That was some show. I'm glad the only casualties were your clothes." Logan ran his hand into the burn holes in the back of Ororo's shirt. "I'm also glad you weren't standing back to back," he teased as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"I guess I'd been trying to control it for so long that I hadn't realized how bad it'd gotten." Brennan leaned in and kissed the top of Shalimar's head. Having her in his arms was giving him as much comfort as he was giving her.  
  
"We need to get the two of you inside." Logan stood and helped Ro to her feet. She stumbled against him and smiled as he gave her the look that told her he knew it took more out of her than she was letting on. Turning to see Shalimar on her feet helping Brennan he asked, "Do you want to switch?"  
  
"No, I can help him. Let's go." Shalimar's physical strength returned, quickly, but emotionally she needed to be under Brennan's arm.  
  
Logan scooped Ororo into his arms and they all made their way to the lab.  
  
A little while earlier, Charles sat beside Evie as the monitors signaled the beginning of her dream. He entered her dream but stayed just out of sensing range to not interfere with what would happen.  
  
~~ Evie walked in the fog again. She tried to focus to see thru it. First appeared Jesse; lying in his bed, asleep. She could see Kitty sitting next to him, running her hand through his hair. Evie could sense that Jesse was finally sleeping soundly. From Kitty she felt fear---sadness, but most of all she felt---love. "Kitty---" she tried to whisper to her but as soon as she did, they disappeared. ~~  
  
Charles reached out to Jesse's room in curiosity.  
  
~~ Fear suddenly struck Evie as she saw Shalimar crouched in a position looking like she was about to attack. She saw the feral eyes but more than that, felt a detachment she couldn't understand. It was Shalimar in front of her, but something told her that it was a wild person she had never seen before. Wanting to comfort her friend, Evie made the mistake of trying to approach. Too late, she realized her mistake as Shalimar attacked. She braced herself for it but just before she would have been pounced on, Shalimar disappeared. Evie stood still for a moment to calm down.  
  
She was not able to calm completely before electricity began sparking all around her. Looking around she saw Brennan in pain and fighting to hold his powers in. She somehow knew it was a losing battle and just shut her eyes and silently prayed for him.  
  
In a few moments the flashing stopped. When Evie opened her eyes she was once again alone in the fog. Feeling helpless and vulnerable she wandered for a few moments longer.  
  
"Evie? Evie, where are you?" It was low and distant but she heard it.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Evie, I need you."  
  
"Adam, I'm here." She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to focus. When she opened them again, Adam was standing in front of her, smiling. ~~  
  
Charles focused his concentration and was able to finally understand what was going on.  
  
~~ "Evie, I need you. Come to me." Adam began to move backwards.  
  
"No, Adam, don't leave."  
  
"Come to me, I need you," he repeated.  
  
"Adam, please tell me where you are." Evie began to cry as Adam faded into the distance. Not shocked out of sleep this time she just remained in her fog, crying. "Help me. Please, you have to help me."~~  
  
Charles felt a pull on his mind. It was weak but consciously he could feel it.  
  
~~ Evie stood as she realized someone was walking toward her. Charles stopped in front of her. She hesitantly reached out a hand to touch him. Shocked when he didn't disappear she laid her hand on his arm. "Yes, Evie. I'm really here." He smiled at her. Throwing her arms around him, she drew comfort from her friend. Suddenly realizing, she pulled back and looked at his legs, then back up to his eyes. "I can only do this in our minds," he explained as she smiled and hugged him once more.  
  
Pulling away and holding both his hands she asked, "Charles, why are you here?"  
  
"You brought me here. I was monitoring your dreams when I felt you reach out to me. I simply followed." Seeing the confusion in her face, he smiled and squeezed her hands. "Come, it's time to wake up. The others have returned." They turned and walked hand in hand into the fog. ~~  
  
Logan walked silently into the lab and placed Ororo on a medbed next to Evie's. Shalimar also helped Brennan into the scan chair. They saw the professor lift his head and greet them. After a second, Evie began to stir and opened her eyes. Slightly disoriented, she called out, "Charles?"  
  
"Yes, Evie, I'm here." He gently took her hand as she sat up.  
  
Looking confused again she looked down at his chair then to his eyes. "We're not in your mind anymore," was his only explanation as he smiled at her.  
  
Sadly she nodded. She looked around the room and saw Shalimar and Logan were covered in dirt and sweat. Ororo and Brennan's clothes were burnt. Shocked and jumping off the bed she rushed to Brennan's side. He seemed in the worst shape. "What happened?"  
  
Shalimar was about to speak when she saw the professor hold up his hand. "Evie," when she turned he continued. "You know what happened," he stated with simple confidence.  
  
"No, I was asleep." She walked back to him.  
  
"Close your eyes and think. Remember your dream? You do not have their specific details but you do know what happened to them." After a moment he saw her understanding.  
  
She looked at Shalimar and then at Logan. "You, two, were fighting." She saw Logan smile but Shalimar only dropped her head. Looking to Ororo then Brennan she whispered sympathetically. "You lost control." Brennan, too, just turned away.  
  
Ororo weakly spoke, "I assume you did not have to inform her, Charles." She saw him smile and shake his head.  
  
"No, she knew on her own."  
  
"But,---how can that be?" Evie was completely confused.  
  
"I began to suspect something earlier today when you were comforting Kitty. You seemed to know just what she was thinking. I checked. You were exactly right. The previous dreams reflected exactly what everyone was going through." He paused to allow her time to comprehend. "Then, during this dream, you first saw Jesse and Kitty. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes," she weakly replied trying to make connections for herself.  
  
"Jesse was sleeping peacefully. Kitty was awake watching over him."  
  
"Yes, I could tell he was ok, but she was---sad." Intentionally, she left out the rest to not betray her young friend.  
  
"At that point in your dream, already having my suspicions, I checked on them myself. I read exactly the same thing you did." His eyes met hers and she understood that he knew and agreed with her discretion. "I was willing to allow that it might just be a very wise woman's intuition; until the end of your dream when you called for help. You searched for me. I felt you locate and pull on my mind. That was why I was able to appear to you. I believe, my dear Evie, that you are a natural telepath."  
  
"I'm---telepathic?" She was stunned. "But I never---"  
  
"Your telepathic abilities are very weak. I believe the high levels of everyone's emotional states have given your abilities the boost they needed to leave their dormancy."  
  
"But I knew you were going to be monitoring me. You were there anyway."  
  
"No, I intentionally stayed at an extreme distance to not interfere in the dream. I only appeared after you reached out to me."  
  
"I could touch you. Everyone else vanished."  
  
"That was my doing. My powers solidified our connection. Yours were simply not strong enough. If I hadn't, then I, too, would have vanished from your mind, just as---"  
  
"Adam---" Evie suddenly interrupted him. "Everyone else is here for me to read, especially if they're projecting so strongly. Adam isn't." She stopped and looked at him with a pleading in her eyes that almost broke his heart.  
  
He began slowly, trying not to give false hope, yet explain as best he could. "Your relationship with Adam extends far beyond that of anyone else around you. It is possible that unconsciously you have been searching out Adam's mind. When you are awake you are, 'too busy', if you will, to discern that which your abilities have picked up. Only when you are in deep sleep can you receive and understand, hence the dreams."  
  
Slowly and silently walking back toward Brennan and Shalimar she reached for their hands. With her back to him she spoke again. "Charles, are you telling me that I was right and Adam is alive?" She closed her eyes as she awaited his answer. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her knees buckled and she fell against Brennan who immediately supported her with his free arm. Logan was by her side in an instant and gently carried her back to the bed she had previously occupied. She weakly smiled her gratitude as he put her down.  
  
Charles came back to her side. "I think it's time that we all got some sleep. Tomorrow will be a full day of searching. Perhaps Jubilee will have positive results to report. Now that we are all sure he's alive, we know that no matter what it takes, we will find him and bring him home." They all said their goodnights and left the lab feeling a little better than when they had gone in. Charles stayed the rest of the night in the lab with Evie, setting the computer to monitor her for any other dreams.  
  
"Why are his readings this erratic?" he asked the tech in charge of the night shift.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mr. Eckhart. This has happened every night now."  
  
"Is the memory alteration complete?"  
  
"Yes, sir. When he awakes in the morning he will only know what we have programmed for him."  
  
"And what of his physical wounds?"  
  
"They have all been healed. The dermal regenerator has concealed from the outside any continued healing on the inside. He won't ever know that he was in such bad shape."  
  
"Ah, the wonders of modern medicine. Very good. Make sure he doesn't wake until I am with him."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
TBC  
  
I hope I still have everyone's interest. 


	8. Sympathy And Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Note: I am so pleased to hear that this story is appealing to so many of you. Yes, it's time to move on and get down to finding Adam. To clarify, my interpretation of a new mutant is one who has been genetically altered and powers result. A natural mutant is one who was given the gift from God, not science. The original Mutant X team members are new mutants. The X Men are natural mutants. Evie has the natural power of telepathy and the genetically endowed power to heal. She's my character. I can do that.  
  
Chapter 8 - Sympathy and Pain  
  
In the morning, after having the first good night's sleep in a while, Jesse awoke refreshed. Immediately he realized that he was not alone. Turning slightly, he saw a beautiful young woman curled up on the far side of his bed. As he watched her sleep soundly, he began to think of all she had done for him over the last few days. The love and support she had shown him spoke volumes and pulled at his heart. Seeing her on top of the blanket, he gently covered her with the side that was over him and she shifted under the new warmth around her. Smiling, he slowly got out of bed and left her so he could shower and dress. When he returned, he found her still snuggled under his blanket. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead then turned to leave. Before he reached the door he heard her whisper his name. Turning back he saw her sitting up in bed with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Good morning," he said as he returned and sat by her.  
  
"Are you---ok, Jess?" Concern was still evident in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled at her. "I was just going down to get to work on the computers. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Relieved and suddenly self-conscious she looked away, "I'm---uh---sorry about this. I guess I fell asleep before I thought about going back to my room." She sat nervously wringing her hands.  
  
He gently took her hands in his as she shyly looked back up. "I'm glad you were comfortable enough to stay with me. Uh---Kitty---listen. I have to apologize for yesterday. I know you were worried when I took off. And then when I got back---well---I didn't pay much attention to you. I just needed some time---ya know---to get ready to say goodbye."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to help," she whispered.  
  
"Believe me when I say; you did help. I wouldn't have gotten through it if it weren't for you." He reached out and took her into his arms. "I don't know what I'd be like right now if you hadn't come." Feeling her relax in his arms let him know she understood. But then, he hesitated and didn't release her. She laid her head on his shoulder. It felt good to have her in his arms right now. She was warm and soft and---suddenly feeling guilty for his random thoughts he pulled away and tried to smile to cover his nervousness. "Um---I put out some clean towels for you. Why don't you get yourself up and dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast? If no one else is up, maybe we'll cook for them." He heard her agree as he quickly made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
In the infirmary of the R&D facility, Adam began to wake up.  
  
"Uuhh---What happened?" He tried to focus as he opened his eyes to the bright lights above him.  
  
"Adam, thank God. You really had me worried this time."  
  
"Mason? What are you talking about?"  
  
Laughing he continued, "Come on, don't you remember anything?"  
  
Adam tried to think back. "I was working in the lab and an experiment went bad. It reminded me of another one I worked on last year. I wanted to check it out so I went to the file room to retrieve some old notes. I remember climbing to the top shelf---"  
  
"Without a ladder," Mason shook his head. "Then you must have slipped and hit your head. Nancy was at her desk when she heard you crash. That was yesterday and you've been here ever since. Really, Adam, when will you stop being so reckless?"  
  
Smiling as he got up he simply replied, "The shelves were easy enough to climb." Turning to the tech standing behind him he said, "Hey, Dave, are we still on for the poker game tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing. Meet me in the lobby of the club at 7."  
  
"Great. I'll be there."  
  
"With genius comes insanity." Mason rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to work. Go home and change. I'll see you when you get back." Mason left the med bay. Once back in his office, he paused and took a deep breath as he realized his plan was working perfectly.  
  
Back at Sanctuary the mood was very different this morning than last. Everyone began moving around and they were drawn to the kitchen by the smell of bacon and home fries. Kitty was the first to arrive. "I'm glad you're first. Do you want to help me?" Jesse smiled at her.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you smiling again." Kitty poured herself a cup of coffee. "I knew you liked to eat but I thought I remembered Shalimar saying you were a terrible cook."  
  
"I can't make fancy lunches or dinners but breakfast is my specialty."  
  
Marie and Remy were next to arrive, followed soon by Logan and Ororo. Kitty and Jesse filled their orders for their eggs and had everything ready when the others entered. Everyone expressed relief for Jesse's recovery. Evie and the professor informed those who didn't know about her new found ability and the certainty that Adam was indeed alive and in need of their help.  
  
"After breakfast, Logan, will you and Marie contact Jubilee and see if she was able to narrow in on a place of origin for that chopper?" He continued when he saw them nod in agreement. "Jesse and Remy can try and get information from the NAXCON download. Your combined hacking and snooping 'skills' will come in handy." They looked at each other then both feigned insult as everyone laughed. "Ororo and Brennan should run checks on both the Helix and the Blackbird. Make sure they are ready to go when we have a destination. Meanwhile Evie and I will try to make some connections of our own. Shalimar, I think it would be prudent for you to stay with Evie in the lab."  
  
"I would like to have Kitty in the Blackbird with me," Ororo requested. "This will give you a chance to learn more about the Blackbird," she turned to the wondering eyes of her young friend, "should you ever need to co- pilot for Jubilee."  
  
Kitty looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Ya better take the opportunity to learn all ya can, suga'. Ah've seen Jubilee in her simulations. That child will need a co-pilot or we may never see her or the Blackbird again." Marie smiled as Kitty chuckled and Logan and Remy groaned.  
  
Everyone finished and set about their duties. Ororo set Kitty to work on the diagnostics, running complete systems checks as she manually checked the computer connections. "Kitty, I wanted to have a chance to talk to you, alone," Ororo began."  
  
"Somehow, I knew that there was more to this than just saving Jubilee's hide." Kitty smirked as she sat back in her chair.  
  
"I have watched you since we've been here. I want you to know that I think you've done a wonderful job helping Jesse through this difficult time."  
  
"Thank you. I wanted to be here---for him." Kitty absently watched the diagnostic in front of her.  
  
"I know that. I also know that you care deeply for him." Ororo stopped her work to continue. "I just want you to be careful."  
  
"Careful?" Suddenly confused, she turned her head with a jerk.  
  
"Yes, Kitty. This is a very dangerous time for the two of you. If I could, I would send you back home."  
  
"What? No---I can't leave---I," Confusion and desperation were clear in Kitty's voice.  
  
Ororo moved to sit across from her and took her hands. "Kitty, listen to me. He is very vulnerable right now. He loved Emma very much. He will go through a time of painfully missing her. He also cares very much for you but you are no longer the child who played games with your powers to impress him." Kitty sat numbly listening. "It would be very easy, with his emotions running so high, for him to turn to you---as a replacement for Emma."  
  
Kitty was shocked out of her silence. "He would never do that. You said yourself he cares for me. He wouldn't treat me like that."  
  
"He would not mean to hurt you. He would not be intentionally looking to replace her. Grief is a powerful emotion to work through. I do believe he cares for you. I do not believe he is in love with you. Think about it, how can he be? You are young but you must be aware of this, now, before anything may happen."  
  
"I can't believe you are saying this. I thought he was your friend."  
  
"He is my friend. And so are you, more than friend. That's why I don't want to see either of you hurt. You mustn't let your feelings for him lead you into anything at this time. If there is to be something between you, it must grow on it's own. It can not be pushed along by grief and sympathy. That will only lead to guilt and regret." She saw understanding glimmer in Kitty's eyes as they began to fill with tears.  
  
She gently continued. "Mutant X is a continuation of our family. We are all very close. You will have the chance to build a relationship if that is what you both truly want. For now, he doesn't know what he wants. If he should---romantically---turn to you, you must lovingly stop him. He will understand. Give him the time he needs to heal and then you both will have a chance to love without any regrets or ghosts between you."  
  
Adam returned to work after a quick trip to his apartment to shower and change. He had a number of things to do today but wanted to make sure he was done in time for the poker game tonight.  
  
"Well, has it worked? Does he have any idea what happened to him?" The blonde behind the desk asked.  
  
"It worked perfectly. With the memory blocks and the completed behavior modifications, there should be no problems."  
  
"There had better not be, Mason. This project is already too risky. If he begins to remember or Mutant X shows up, your head will roll before mine." Dr. Chrystal Beaty, civilian commander in charge of the Johnston Medical Research and Development Base in Louisiana, was not willing to let anything happen to disrupt her most recent project.  
  
"I spoke to him myself, this morning. Everything will be fine. As for Mutant X, their psionic is dead. There is no way they can track us. I'm sure they found his ring and assume his body was washed out to sea. All military personnel were put on alert for them if in the extreme circumstance they should appear. There will be no problems, I assure you.  
  
"There had better not be. Make sure he is under constant surveillance,--- especially when he goes into town."  
  
Shalimar scanned Evie as the professor had asked. "All her scans match the ones Adam took last month. She is showing a little more tension and all of her systems are showing slight increases but under the circumstances I think that's understandable." Shalimar was no doctor but Adam had her trained well enough to be of help in the lab.  
  
"Thank you." The professor smiled then turned to Evie. "You and I are going to try to contact Adam."  
  
"But, Charles, this has only happened in my sleep. I don't consciously know what to do."  
  
"All you have to do is think about Adam. Think about physically reaching him. Your powers will manifest. I'll augment them and perhaps together we can reach him. Shalimar, I will need you to monitor Evie's brain function, closely. If her activity levels reach critical range, tell me. I will be able to hear you and bring her away from the connection."  
  
~~In a matter of moments, Evie was reaching for Adam with her mind. Using the power that Charles was channeling through her, she soon found him. She was once again in the fog. Charles walked beside her. "Charles, I can feel him but I can't seem to focus in on him." Soon the fog cleared to reveal that they were in a large, empty room with no doors or windows. "Something's wrong. This isn't how it was before."  
  
"This is his mind. I can sense him," Charles confirmed. "We seem to be trapped in this room. I will try to contact him from here, myself." Charles closed his eyes and sought out his friend.  
  
Suddenly Evie collapsed, holding her head in pain. "Charles, what's happening. The pain---it's so bad." Evie gritted.  
  
At the same time, Charles could sense the same coming from Adam. Immediately he broke his connection with Adam and bent to help Evie stand. "I'm sorry, my dear. Come, it's time for us to leave."~~ Quickly he broke the connection he had with Evie and saw Shalimar by her side.  
  
As she opened her eyes, she sat up and rubbed the residual pain from the back of her neck. "What happened?"  
  
"I believe Adam's memories have been blocked. The room we were in represented the caging of his connections to you and his life here. When I tried to reach beyond the walls, I caused him pain. That pain was reflected back through your connection to him. I'm sorry, Evie."  
  
"That's not how it was before." Evie tried to make sense of it.  
  
"It is possible that he was unconscious before; possibly undergoing the process to block out his memories. I sensed he was awake and moving around this time. We should refrain from further contact to avoid causing him pain. Let us see what the others have found." They exited the lab and everyone gathered in the computer area.  
  
TBC  
  
Hum, Louisiana, now who do we know from there? 


	9. Undercover

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Note: I really have to tell all of you just how much I appreciate the reviews. It makes me feel so good when you take the time to really tell me what you're feeling at the end of the chapter. Short 'Good job, Keep going' reviews are nice to see and can be encouraging but when you actually tell me what you feel or hope to see it makes the desire to write more and please you, blossom.  
  
Koala Tangerine - Thanks for noticing the effort to write well. I reread each posting many times and get very upset when I see a chapter already posted and still find typos.  
  
Shalgal - I'm glad to hear you're back and enjoying my stories. This story is actually complete except for a battle scene which my daughter has to help me with. (She's better at that.) My goal is to have the entire story posted by mid Feb. We will be making settlement on a house and I'll need to concentrate on moving my family. One of the neat things about writing is when I move, all my story reading friends will move with me. I hope you'll be there, too. (In case it's not already known, Fiery Feral is my daughter.)  
  
Loveconquers - Thanks for the encouragement. I sometimes feel I'm moving too slowly and boring you. I hope I'm not doing that.  
  
BJvision - I really like this pairing. Both their characters can be developed so nicely. Very little is written about Kitty. Maybe after my move I'll try to do an X Man story and work Jesse into it. Do you think the X Men readers will welcome me as nicely as you have? Will you follow me there?  
  
Louise - Adam has much to do in this story. I hope you will not hate me for what's to come. Just as a little foresight; he doesn't get to punch out Mason. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 9 - Undercover  
  
"Logan, report," the professor opened.  
  
"Jubes said that the chopper was difficult to track. They were using state of the art stealth tech. She was finally able to narrow the point of origin down to a hundred mile section of Louisiana."  
  
"Hey, dat's Gambit's neighborhood."  
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd be interested." Logan grinned at his friend.  
  
"And what did you and Jesse find out from NAXCON?" Charles inquired.  
  
Gambit just looked over at Jesse to turn the floor over to him. "There wasn't much more to find than what we already knew about Eckhart's plan to create the ultimate new mutants." He paused as he saw Brennan come in with Ororo and Kitty. "Since he was in the pod for so long, I figured he needed connections to be able to pay off Shal's dad for his company so I began to run bank and phone records. Bank records showed large government direct deposits into Nicholas Fox's personal accounts and NAXCON accounts. Phone records didn't turn up much. At least I didn't think so until, Logan said Louisiana." Jesse turned back to his computer and began to furiously push buttons.  
  
"What's up with Louisiana?" Brennan asked coming in late on the conversation.  
  
"Origin of the chopper, according to Jubilee." Shal filled him in.  
  
"Nice work, Firecracker." Brennan smiled.  
  
"Here, I got it." Jesse began to explain. "There were a few calls that caught my eye but I had no reason to suspect them, until now. If I trace the number---" he frowned at his results. "It's listed as governmental. Hold on let me try something."  
  
Marie decided to interject. "While we're waiting, Jubilee also told me that Jean is beginning her labor." Happy comments began to circulate. "Hank said that with the first child, we shouldn't expect to hear anythin' any too soon. They'll let us know when he or she arrives."  
  
Kitty made her way around the room and was now standing behind Jesse watching him work over his shoulder. He could sense her there and smiled. After only a few more moments he announced, "Got it." Everyone's attention turned to him. The number belongs to a rather inconsequential medical R&D base, Johnston. Official records don't show any kind of cutting edge projects." He turned and took Kitty's hand. "Mostly pharmaceutical," he concluded.  
  
Ororo's face saddened.  
  
"Maybe someone in there is trying to break into new fields." Brennan quipped.  
  
"You said it was a base. There are usually small towns built to accommodate personnel and their families. Can you find anything like that?" Logan asked.  
  
Turning back to the computer, Jesse dug a little more. "2 miles south of the base is the small town of Johnston, founded the same time as the base. Good call, Logan."  
  
"What major civilian city is closest to the base?" Charles asked.  
  
"New Orleans is 'bout 100 miles south of Johnston." Everyone turned questioning glances to Remy. "Remy used to go out dere to enjoy deir particular brand of hospitality."  
  
"And what exactly would that be, Swamp Rat." Marie's voice carried a dangerous tone as she placed her fists on her hips.  
  
"Well---" Remy fidgeted in his seat as Logan snickered. "de base employees especially like to play poker. Remy has a special knack for the game." He slyly shuffled a deck of cards that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"That makes you the perfect person to do some recon work for us. It is a safe assumption that whoever it is who took Adam will be on the lookout for Mutant X. They should, however, have no suspicions of the X Men. How would you like to proceed, Gambit?" Charles asked.  
  
"Gambit should probably ride in from New Orleans. If anyone is checkin', dat would be de leas' suspicious."  
  
"Ah'll go in with ya."  
  
"No, Chere. It's better for Gambit to go in alone. Gambit had---a reputation wid de women of Johnston." He saw the hurt surface in Marie and took her into his arms. "Don' worry, mon amour; that was de past. Your Remy promises to be a good boy."  
  
"That's the plan then. We will lock down here and set up operations in New Orleans. Ororo, will you contact a hotel and reserve us 7 rooms for---a family reunion? We will take the Blackbird and leave in 1 hour."  
  
Once there, Gambit rented a bike, and Logan rented a car. After setting up in the hotel, they all gathered in the professor's room. "How long will it take you to get there?" He turned to inquire of Gambit.  
  
"Gambit got a good bike. Used to do it in 45 minutes. Long stretch of road, not too many cops around to worry about."  
  
"Very well. I will keep a light link open with you. That way you can report whenever you need to."  
  
"It's a warm night. Should have a good crowd for a game tonight. Give Gambit a kiss for luck, chere." He took Marie in his arms and kissed her deeply before leaving the room.  
  
"I suggest the rest of us go down to the dining room for dinner. There is nothing to do now but wait." Charles led the way.  
  
Gambit parked the bike and walked confidently toward the familiar building housing what was one of his favorite haunts.  
  
"Just a moment, Sir." A tall uniformed guard politely stopped Gambit as he was entering the club lobby. He approached and Gambit noticed his partner hold up a picture and scrutinize his features. "May I see a piece of ID, please," the guard was now in front of him.  
  
Gambit slowly began to reach for his wallet when he heard a woman's voice behind him. "Remy LeBeau---Ah can't believe mah eyes. Is it really you?"  
  
Turning around he saw a woman he knew from years past. Holding open his arms as she came and embraced him, he replied, "Chastity---chere---you get more beautiful by de minute."  
  
"You are still a shameless flatterer, Remy." Turning to the guard standing next to her, she stated, "Don't worry yourself about this one, Rick. He and I go way back."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, Miss Chastity." He nodded to the elegantly clad woman and turned on his heels to go back to his post.  
  
Wrapping a friendly arm around her waist, Gambit led her into the lobby. "Yes, ma'am, Miss Chastity," he mimicked. "You sure have come along, chere."  
  
"You be nice, or Ah won' let you play in mah club." She saw him smile in surprise at her. "Yes, it's mah club now. Ah own it all."  
  
"Well, Remy has sure missed a lot 'round here. Look like he's got some catchin' up to do." They walked into the club and headed for the bar. Chastity silently ordered with a glance to the bartender then turned to Remy.  
  
"Why you back now? Come to hustle mah customers?" She let a knowing smile cross her face.  
  
"Got bored. Between jobs. Wanted to see some action." Remy moved to close the distance between them. "Knew you could help." His voice was low as his eyes gazed deeply into hers.  
  
"How long you plannin' on stayin'?" The woman by his side grinned slightly as she allowed her eyes to brazenly roam his physique.  
  
"Don' know. Couple a days maybe. Got somewhere for Remy to kick off his boots?" He smiled and hoped the professor would be discrete in his details to Marie.  
  
"You'll always have a room here, Remy. Mah husband and Ah will see to it." She watched and got the reaction she expected.  
  
"Husband? Remy's heart is broken." He exaggerated placing a hand to his chest.  
  
"You are shameless." With satisfaction in their game of romance her tone brightened. She saw him smile back then got up to leave. "Ah'll bring you a key and you can clean up and eat somethin'. Just so happens you're in time for a big game tonight; first night of a weekend marathon. Go easy on 'em, huh?" She kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you again, Remy."  
  
Gambit smiled as he watched her walk away. He knew she wouldn't knowingly be involved in anything but wondered what affect the result of his mission would have on his old friend. He prayed she would be spared.  
  
Once in his room he relaxed his mind and reported in to the professor. ~~"You were right, mon ami. Dey are on guard for Mutan' X. Not a good idea for any of dem to come out here. Ran into an old friend, got in wid no trouble. Got a room in de club, too. Dere's a big poker game dis weekend. Gambit should be able to find out sometin'."  
  
"Very good. If you need back up, I'll send someone in. Don't hesitate to ask."~~  
  
Back in New Orleans the rest were becoming much stressed. "All this waiting around is getting on my nerves." Shalimar began pacing.  
  
"I need a drink." Jesse added.  
  
"Don't you think we can hit a club of our own? After all, this is New Orleans." Brennan knew they all needed a change of scenery.  
  
The professor and Evie looked worried and undecided.  
  
"Ororo and I will go as chaperones." Logan felt he needed to get out of the room as well. With his healing factor, getting drunk was an improbability, so he offered to keep and eye on everyone else.  
  
"Very well; but be careful." Charles granted.  
  
At the club the music was loud and the place was packed. The three couples found a table and ordered then hit the dance floor. After a while the music changed and the beat slowed as the rhythm became more prominent. Ororo watched as Jesse smiled at Kitty and took her hand, silently asking her to dance. He slowly put one arm around her waist as they glided about with the music talking softly in each other's ears. About halfway through the song Kitty put her head down on Jesse's shoulder and he slipped his other hand around her back, holding her close. She was nervous, remembering her conversation with Ororo but she couldn't help herself. Jesse seemed happy. That's all she cared about.  
  
His mind began to spin in circles as he held her. Breathing in deeply he could smell her shampoo and perfume. She was young and beautiful. He knew she cared for him. He'd seen it in her actions since the moment she arrived at Sanctuary. He cared for her, too. He always thought she was a special kid. But this was different. He felt her warmth in his arms as they danced. Their movements instantly synchronized as they moved as one. Something began to stir deep within him. He couldn't resist resting his head against hers. Before he'd realized it, his eyes were closed in calm peacefulness and he'd kissed her hair. Suddenly afraid of his reactions to being so close to her; he pulled away. "I need my drink. Come on."  
  
She looked stunned as he led her back to their table. She began to wonder what she had done wrong as she watched him sit silently across the table nursing his beer and avoiding all eye contact with her. As the music changed and his beer was drained, he stood and leaned in so she could hear him over the music. "Kitty, I'm sorry. I---uh---I'm going to the bar for a drink." He turned and left and never saw the tear fall from her eye.  
  
At the bar, Jesse ordered a bottle of whiskey and began doing shots. He couldn't sort out his feelings. 'What am I doing? She's so trusting and I'm taking advantage of her.' He threw back the first shot. 'How could I be such a jerk after everything she's done for me?' Second shot followed. 'We just buried Emma. How can I even be thinking of someone else.' Third shot down. His eyes slowly drifted back to the table. He could see her sitting with her back to him. 'Her long hair is beautiful and so soft.' As if he'd been suddenly smacked, his face hardened and his head turned back around and he reached for the bottle. 'What the hell's wrong with you, Kilmartin. She's always been like your kid sister.' He nearly choked on the fourth shot completely disgusted with himself.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar came back to the table to find Kitty sitting sadly alone. "Kitty, where's Jess?" Shalimar asked. Her only reply was a nod toward the bar.  
  
"I'll go." Brennan offered.  
  
As he approached he saw Jesse throw back a shot and reach for a now half empty bottle. "Hey, Jess. You're not used to drinking like that."  
  
"Leave me alone, Brennan." Jesse didn't even look at him.  
  
"Yeah, right. Tell me what's going on." Brennan leaned back and rested an elbow on the bar at Jesse's side.  
  
"Can't you see I'm getting drunk?"  
  
"You're gonna be plastered soon. You don't have Logan's healing factor, you know."  
  
"Well, then, leave me to be plastered in peace. I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Brennan studied the young man next to him. Jesse looked awful. He was well groomed and dressed nicely. That wasn't it. It was something else; something more subtle and something that only a friend would see. After a moment more of careful thought Brennan shrugged and turned away to go back to the table. Maybe he would be easier to deal with if he did get good and drunk. He would probably pass out. Then they could carry him out without a hassle. When he wakes up he might be more inclined to talk.  
  
TBC  
  
Any further thoughts? I would be interested in hearing them. 


	10. He Did What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 10 - He Did What!?  
  
Everyone continued their evening. Many young men asked Kitty to dance but she refused them all, wanting only to wait for Jesse. He could see her from his seat at the bar. He watched as guy after guy was turned away but got jealous just the same.  
  
At one point Shalimar and Ororo got her to her feet for an all girls' dance. Jesse couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved to the beat. He felt guilty and dirty and threw down more shots but still something inside him kept forcing his eyes to return to her. He noticed that she began to relax more as Shalimar kept talking to her over the music. He watched as her hair swayed back and forth over her shoulders. When she turned, she looked toward the bar and for an instant their eyes met until he quickly turned away and took another shot. Even though that instant was but a brief twinkling he noticed something else. She finally started to smile.  
  
When the dance ended a slow song called all the men to the floor. One of the rejected young men from before, decided to try his luck again, seeing that she was already out on the floor. With a little coaxing from her friends, she agreed and allowed him to sweep her away. In his drunken state Jesse seethed with jealousy. 'Everyone is enjoying themselves so much, so can I,' he thought. 'I think I need a dance partner. Maybe even a few.' He stood up, straightened out his clothes and ran his fingers through his tousled hair as he scanned the crowd for his first victim.  
  
Dance after dance they watched as Jesse bounced from girl to girl. Even in his inebriation he was aware enough to stay away from girls who had guys with them. A fight was the last thing he needed. He shamelessly flirted with the girls he set his mind on. Kitty had long returned to the table and spoke little for the rest of the evening as she just painfully watched him prove Ororo's point.  
  
"I know that this is part of the process and is not completely unexpected for a man in Jesse's position. He is obviously hurting and unconsciously looking to find someone to fill Emma's shoes. I just wish that for Kitty's sake, she would've returned to the mansion and not had to witness this." Ororo regrettably commented to Logan.  
  
"Now, hold on, darlin'. I think you've got him figured wrong." Logan gently contradicted. "I don't think it's Emma he's trying to replace."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ororo was genuinely confused.  
  
"I've been watching him. These shenanigans began right after Kitty danced with that guy. Of all the girls he's picked up, not one of them was a tall redhead. Every one has been a short young brunette." Logan looked to see the questions in Ororo's eyes. "I think he really is trying to move on and he really does care about Kitty. Right now, I'd say he's drunk and jealous."  
  
"Oh my heavens, we'd better get him out of here before he does anything really foolish. I'll get Shalimar and Kitty. Find Brennan and see if you can convince him to leave."  
  
Finding Brennan was the easy part. As the men approached Jesse, they found that he was leaning into a dark corner. One outstretched arm supported his weight as his head was lowered.  
  
Concerned, Brennan touched his shoulder, "Hey Jess, you ok?"  
  
As Jesse raised his head and turned to them with a smile, they found that his other hand was resting against the neck and cheek of a lovely young brunette who was petite enough to be completely concealed by his frame. "Yeah, guys, I'm fine." He saw the surprise on their faces and added. "This is Brandy."  
  
Logan and Brennan looked at each other then back to the couple. This girl didn't even look old enough to be allowed into the club. "It's time to go," Brennan patted his back.  
  
"No, I think I'll just hang here for a while."  
  
Logan stepped closer and firmly took Jesse by the wrist and moved his hand from the young girl. "It was nice meeting you Brandy," Logan gently put his other hand on her shoulder and guided her out from under Jesse's shadow, "but it's past our friend's bedtime." The three men watched as the young woman disappointedly walked away.  
  
Jesse pulled out of Logan's hand and stormed back to his place at the bar. "I'm not going back right now." He was drunk enough to be feeling obstinate but sober enough to know that he still didn't want to have to face Kitty. "Leave me here. I'll catch a cab."  
  
"I don't think so, bub. You need to go with us."  
  
"NO! I WON"T! I can't." He quieted as he slumped onto a barstool.  
  
"Listen, Jess. I know you miss Emma but you aren't going to find what you need here." Brennan put his hand on Jesse's shoulder and tried to sound gentle above the blaring music.  
  
"No, Brenn. You're not gettin' it. Hell, I don't get it myself. It's not Emma. It should be but it's not. I feel so guilty. I know it sounds crazy. I've tried to figure it out but I can't. It's not Emma. It's---" Jesse shamefully put his hands to his face.  
  
"Kitty." Logan finished for him. He saw both Brennan and Jesse look to him in astonishment.  
  
"But it's not right. She deserves so much better. I just can't help it. I'm trying to stay away from her but she's all I can think about. Then when I saw her dancing with another guy, I lost it." Jesse's confession came easily with the help of the bottle of whiskey he downed earlier.  
  
"Look, right now we're going to get you back to the hotel." Jesse began to shake his head but Logan continued. "Ya don't want to do something really stupid here and hurt her more, do ya?" That got his attention. "We'll get everyone settled in and if you want we can talk about it, but we have to get the girls back." Reason prevailed as Jesse stood and let his friends lead him out to where the girls were waiting. Ashamed, Jesse once again couldn't face Kitty.  
  
Back in Johnston, Gambit was leaning against the bar with a drink in his hand. "You're not playin'. Somethin' wrong?" He turned to see Chastity sidle up next to him and link her arm in his. Remy looked a little surprised, since she informed him earlier of her marital status. She chuckled. "Don't worry. I already told him that an old and dear friend was back for a visit."  
  
"Well, in that case," he covered her hand with his and strengthened his arm bringing hers tight against him. He smiled at her. "Dere's notin' wrong, chere. Remy's just been gone for a while. Got to get a feel for de place again."  
  
"All right, Ah'll be around if you need anythin'." Chastity turned with a smile and a wink.  
  
He watched as she walked away. Looking around the room he saw many poker tables set up, most being used. Elegantly dressed girls waited the tables with drinks and smokes. Some of the faces changed but for the most part, it was just like he remembered it. A voice next to him caught his attention.  
  
"I told you, don't worry. You just play cards and let me worry about everything else." Dave said as he sat in the space next to Gambit.  
  
"And if we lose?" Adam asked him. "Scotch, neat," he ordered.  
  
"You---lose? The only time I saw you lose a hand was to that gorgeous blonde, and that was on purpose." Dave laughed. He was glad he was in on the modifications done to Adam so he could convincingly play his part and keep and eye on him while acting like his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was trying to be a gentleman," Adam replied.  
  
"Look, there's a table starting over there. Let's get this weekend started." Dave and Adam went and took seats with two other men awaiting players. They were about to get started when Remy walked up.  
  
"Room for one mo'?" Remy asked.  
  
"Sure, have a seat, friend," one of the original men offered.  
  
As they played, Remy held back, losing to not attract suspicion. Adam on the other hand could read his opponents easily and played their weaknesses. He, from the start, began to make quite a collection of chips---and empty scotch glasses. Conversation was amiable enough. Chastity made it a policy to run a friendly place. Any disagreements were settled outside. No exceptions.  
  
"You got a date for the party, yet?" one of the men asked.  
  
Dave smiled, "I do. I'm taking Nancy."  
  
"The girl from the file room?" Adam asked making a face as if he had just sucked on a lemon.  
  
"And what's wrong with her? She's a very nice girl." Dave defended his date.  
  
"That's exactly what's wrong with her," Adam laughed. "Very nice and fun don't go together." He gave a sly smile and wiggled his eyebrows coyly.  
  
"You're one to talk. You don't even have a date yet."  
  
"Oh, I will. I've been looking." Adam turned and watched the backside of one of the waitresses as she passed.  
  
TPC 


	11. Guy Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 11 - Guy Talk  
  
After a couple more losing hands, Remy stood up. "Dat's enough fo' tonight. Got to save some cash fo' the rest of de weekend. See you again." He shook hands around the table.  
  
"Come find us tomorrow. I'll give you a chance to win some back," Adam offered.  
  
"A true gentleman," Remy smirked and he heard them laugh as he walked to the bar.  
  
Soon Chastity was by his side once more. "You still got it, LeBeau." He smiled into his drink. "Ah was watching you. You're setting those boys up for a big fall."  
  
"All part of de fun." He turned and smiled at her. "You kept this place nice. It feels like---comin' home." He was sincerely happy for his friend's success.  
  
"Keepin' it up is the easy part. Keepin' it staffed, now there's the trick. Ah keep losin' waitresses. These boys tend to get a little too friendly and scare off the young girls. Ah just lost three today."  
  
"Maybe Remy can make a few phone calls---get you some short term help." He finished his drink.  
  
"You know some girls who might take a job in a saloon like this?"  
  
"Remy knows lots a girls, chere." He smiled as he placed his hand over hers.  
  
"Now, Ah'm the one with the broken heart, you ol' flirt. You get me some girls and they'll be hired on the spot. You're a good enough reference, Ah suppose." She kissed his cheek and walked away.  
  
Back in his room Gambit closed his eyes and tried to reach the professor.  
  
~Gambit, report.~  
  
~Gambit got good news. Just lost a few hands of poker to our frien', Adam.~  
  
~Very good news. Wait, just a minute. The rest of the team is coming in now. I will connect us all and you may tell them.~  
  
The professor summoned everyone to his room. When they arrived he explained his intention of taking them all into a section of his mind for a meeting. All sat and closed their eyes. In a matter of moments, everyone was gathered in what appeared to be a large room. Marie immediately went to Remy's side allowing their minds to touch.  
  
He took Marie's hand then smiled at Evie. ~Gambit had the pleasure of playing poker with Adam.~  
  
~Adam---~ Evie whispered as she raised a shaky hand to her chest.  
  
~Do you think he recognized you at all?~ the professor asked.  
  
~Non. He was---not himself. Whatever dey did to him, he is very different.~  
  
~What do you mean by different, exactly?~ Shalimar asked.  
  
~Adam had many drinks, while we played. Scotch. He also won most of de night. De only time he folded was on purpose to not upset de oter players.~  
  
~That's not unusual.~ Brennan told him. ~Scotch has always been his chosen poison.~  
  
~And he reads the best pokers faces like open books,~ added Shalimar.  
  
Evie giggled at the image that was just drawn of her husband. ~I'm sorry but I could just see Adam sitting victorious at a poker table.~  
  
~Dere's more.~ His sad tone drew her attention. ~He's not acting like the gentleman he norm'lly is.~ Remy looked for as gentle a way as possible to let them know about Adam's current lady hunting. ~He's looking fo' a date to a party, day after tomorrow. Spent the evening---watching de waitresses.~  
  
Charles moved to Evie's side and took her hand. ~Behavior modification,~ he stated. ~They must have thought it would help prevent his real memories from trying to break through.~  
  
~Gambit also know de owner is looking for more waitresses because de 'friendly' patrons tend to scare dem off. Might be a good idea to let Adam catch one of our girls befo' he go get mixed up wid a stranger.~  
  
~Very wise,~ Charles said.  
  
~I can wait tables. Maybe seeing me will help him fight the memory blocks.~  
  
~No, mon chere, Evie. Dat's not possible. Dey are definitely on de look out for Mutan' X. Dere's no tellin' what dey do wid Adam if dey spot you.~  
  
~Gambit's right, my dear. You will have to trust my X Men to bring Adam out safely.~ Charles turned from her. ~Rogue, you will go in and---keep an eye-- -on Adam. Storm, you try to find a way into the base. Perhaps we can find out what they want him for. Gambit, you keep your eyes and ears open for an opportunity to get everyone out.~  
  
~Send de petite. Gambit will need a date for de party, too.~  
  
~What's the matter, Swamp Rat. Loosin' your touch?~ Marie teased.  
  
~Non, Remy sees many lovely files but better to have someone who knows what's goin' on den try to sneak away from a girl lookin' fo attention.~ He leaned in and kissed her before she could react.  
  
~Very well. If there are no questions we should begin at once. Gambit, expect the girls shortly.~ Charles released everyone.  
  
As they opened their eyes, Jesse bolted for his room before anyone had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Ladies, please prepare to leave within the hour. Mutant X will stay here and will go in only if there is need." As he spoke, Jesse returned.  
  
"If someone can get this into any one of the computers on the base, I should be able to get in and find out what's been going on." He handed the small device to Ororo. "Good luck," he said then stole one quick look at Kitty, turned and left.  
  
Marie walked over to Evie. "Evie, Ah---Ah'll try to---" she muttered as sorrow flashed in her eyes.  
  
Evie reached out and took her hands. "Marie, listen to me. You do whatever is necessary to bring my husband home safely. I trust you and so does Adam." Marie smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Please don't worry, Evie."  
  
"Thank you, Charles." She got up to leave and reached for Brennan and Shalimar's hands. They took her back to her room.  
  
"Be careful out there, girls." Logan looked at Rogue silently affirming her ability to take care of herself and the others if need be. "Ro, make sure you call in for back up. Don't try to take on the military by yourselves." Logan kissed Ro then moved over to Kitty. "Don't let worry about Jesse distract you from the mission. Stay focused." He pointed a finger and touched her nose. "Brennan and I'll talk to him. He'll be ok. You'll see." He smiled as she tiptoed and kissed his cheek.  
  
Logan got the girls on the road then went to make good on his promise to Kitty. He found Brennan in the hall about to enter Jesse's room. "Are Shalimar and Evie settled in for the night?"  
  
"Yeah, the professor's gonna stay with Evie in case she begins to dream again. He wants to be able to stop her so no one will know she's trying to make contact, especially since we're so close by."  
  
"Ok, then all we have to worry about is Jesse. Let's go." Logan nodded toward the door and Brennan knocked. They didn't get an answer so Brennan opened the door and they entered. Jesse was just coming out of his bathroom after a shower. When they didn't speak he did. "I figured with the girls on a mission, I needed to sober up. Thought a pot of coffee and a cold shower might do it." He saw them both chuckle as Brennan sat on a chair as Logan leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Jesse, what's goin' on?" Brennan asked not wanting to beat around the bush.  
  
"I don't know. I miss Emma. I loved her so much that when we first got back home I wanted to die just to still be with her. I never imagined ever loosing her. I know that risk goes with every mission but there's something about love that makes all reality seem so distant. I hurt so much---it hurt to breathe." Jesse began to pace. "Then I had a dream the night before the funeral. Emma came to me. She told me how happy I'd made her since she came to live with us. She told me that she didn't want me to mourn for her. She said she wanted me to be happy and find someone else who could love me as much as she did. She kissed me and I could actually feel it. I could taste her lips and smell her perfume. It was that real. It was just as real--- when she said 'goodbye.' I tried to hold onto her but she smiled and just faded away." He finally stopped and sat down. "After I woke up, I was shaken by the dream but later I realized that I didn't hurt anymore. I went and bought her favorite flowers and spent time saying goodbye. The funeral was hard. It made me realize how final it was." He moved to the table and poured coffee then passed it out. "I got involved in the search for Adam and found I could actually concentrate. Her memory seems to be in the back of my mind, giving me peace somehow. I can't explain it. It's like I know that she'll always be a part of me." Jesse got up again and went to the window. "That much I've thought about a lot. Then I start to feel guilty for being able to get over her so easily. I feel guilty for being able to work and for being able to think about anything else." He turned and plopped on the couch again. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh he continued. "Then---there's Kitty. I've always been fond of her. We always seemed to be able to connect. She's done so much for me. Just her being with me has helped more than I can explain. Everything was fine and--- platonic---until we were dancing at the club. When I held her and she put her head on my shoulder, it was like---that's where she was meant to be. In a heartbeat my feelings changed and just as fast I was flooded with guilt, like I was cheating on Emma and taking advantage of Kitty. I felt like my emotions were controlling me and I couldn't trust myself. Everything inside me was screaming to kiss her. I knew that if I didn't get her out of my arms I would have." Running his hands through his now dry hair, he continued. "How bad is that? The girl comes to take care of me and the only way I can think to thank her is to take advantage of her. I never thought I could be so low and dirty." With that he slumped back into the sofa and was finally quiet.  
  
Brennan and Logan looked at each other for a moment and then Brennan began. "Maybe the dream was real." He saw Jesse's eyes open in disbelief. "Evie said that she saw Emma, too and that Emma was trying to tell her something about you. Evie's dreams turned out to be telepathic connections. Suppose she was really connected to Emma's spirit for a brief moment. Your dream was right before the funeral. She loved you more than anything. Maybe she needed to communicate with you and give you that peace so she could finally rest. I know that she would never want you to feel guilty about anything. She'd want you to go on with your life and be happy and find someone else to love." He could see that Jesse was trying to grasp what he was saying. "Emotions are running high right now for everyone. I think that's what triggered the guilt. If you could hold on to the peace she gave you and just take everything slowly, you'll be ok---We all will."  
  
"But Kitty, I pushed her away and hurt her, tonight." Jesse again dropped his head.  
  
"Kitty's in love with you." Jesse's head sprang up in a flash as he saw Logan finally move and sit in a chair opposite Brennan. "It started as a teenage crush. She was happy to know that Emma loved you so much, so she played it cool but some of us knew. She never got giggly and talkative like Jubilee did whenever Sparky here, was scheduled to come to the mansion." Brennan's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped which made Jesse actually laugh for a second. "Eventually, Jubilee grew out of it, so she figured she would, too. But she never did."  
  
Brennan unconsciously pouted for the love he never knew about. Jesse seemed to read him pretty well. "Knock it off or I'll tell Shal." Brennan silently put his hands up in defeat and smiled back.  
  
"Both girls'll be out for revenge if they find out I told you guys, so let's not tell anyone, huh? Anyway, she begged Chuck to let her come when she heard. There was no reasoning with her."  
  
Jesse stood shaking his head. "That still doesn't give me the right to just put the moves on her."  
  
"No, it doesn't. You'd have to deal with me if you did." Logan gave him a mock glare.  
  
Brennan decided to intervene. "I don't think you should turn your back on her either. Take it slow. Give both of you time to adjust and get to know each other. Then you'll be able to decide if you want to have a relationship or not." Then he added, trying to lighten the mood, "Once she gets to really know you, she might dump you like Jubes dumped me." It worked.  
  
"I have to talk to her. I need to apologize and try to explain." The air around Jesse seemed much lighter.  
  
"Yeah, well, it'll have to wait 'til she gets back from this mission." Logan brought them back to reality.  
  
"Look, I know the X Men are trained, but how much experience does she really have in action?" Jesse's concern took over as he saw Logan frown.  
  
"Don't worry, Gambit will take care of her." Logan knew what he said was true. He also knew that anything could happen on a mission. "Let's get some sleep in case they need us, tomorrow."  
  
TBC 


	12. On The Hook

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate the encouragement.  
  
Chapter 12 - On The Hook  
  
Gambit knew it was time for the girls to arrive. He decided to go outside and wait for them. What he didn't expect was for them to be coming in the door. "Let Remy guess. You let Marie drive." He smirked at her. "Come on an' meet the boss lady. Petite," he slipped an arm around Kitty. "Stay close," he warned. As soon as they entered, they could feel that all eyes turned toward them. Murmurs began instantly, appreciating the new scenery. Remy felt Kitty tense under his arm and drew her closer. "Don't be afraid, petite, Gambit watch out fo' you. Jus' play along." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips so all could see and get the message. When he turned again, Chastity was coming toward him.  
  
"My, my, Remy. You were right. You still got it." She looked from girl to girl.  
  
"Ladies, Miss Chastity is a friend of Remy's and the boss lady here." He formally made introductions. "Chastity, this is Marie, Rosie and Kitty."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ah already told Remy that if you want the jobs, they're yours. "Ah'll get you a key for a room. Ah hope you don' mind sharin'. Space is a little tight with this poker weekend goin' on."  
  
"Marie and Ro are here to work fo' you, chere. Kitty just came to be with Remy, she stays wid me." He tightened his arm around her so there would be no questions.  
  
Chastity raised her eyebrow and looked at the young girl, clinging to him. "LeBeau, you are shameless." She chuckled as she walked away.  
  
Storm and Rogue scanned the room and made eye contact with a few patrons. Soon Rogue found just who she was looking for. Adam, like the rest of the men, noticed the girls come in. He was staring very intently in her direction. She met his gaze then gave only a slight smile of encouragement. She knew she had to keep his attentions and was glad he seemed willing to play her game. Storm needed to get into the base. She looked for security personnel. Not as lucky as Rogue, she noticed that the security guards were staring at Kitty, completely undaunted by the tall, well-built man wrapped around her.  
  
In a moment Chastity was back. "Here's your key, girls. Ah thank you for comin' to help me out. Club's about to close now. Ah'll see you in the mornin' and show you what we do."  
  
They thanked her and said good night as everyone saw Gambit guide three ladies up the stairs.  
  
Once settled in, Gambit and Kitty went to the girls' room. "You be careful with mah man, little girl." Marie smiled at Kitty.  
  
"I'll make sure not to hurt him, too much," Kitty quipped back and went to sit on the bed.  
  
Gambit went and put his arms around Marie. "Come on, now. Don' fight over Remy. Dere's plenty to go 'round."  
  
Marie got in a punch before he landed a kiss. "Did you find your new beau, chere?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah found him. The look in his eyes gave meh the shivers. Ah hope ah can pull this off for Evie's sake."  
  
"Jus' play hard to get---and deck him if he gets too fresh." Remy kissed her again.  
  
"I, on the other hand, have my work cut out for me." Everyone turned to Ro who was hanging her clothes. "I need to find someone to get me into the base. Kitty mesmerized all the young security officers down there. I will have to find another friendly employee."  
  
"Get rest now. Dey will all give you a run fo' your money, tomorrow." Gambit reached for Kitty's hand and led her back to his room.  
  
Gambit could see there was something bothering Kitty. "Why so distant, petite? You can't tink Remy would hurt you?"  
  
Kitty snapped out of her thoughts, "No, Remy, you know I trust you." She went over, hugged him and rested in his arms. She really felt he was a big brother to her. Growing up at the mansion gave her the family she never could have had at home. An only child, her parents never rejected her for her powers and loved her very much. They felt sending her to Xavier was in her best interest. Unlike many of the others she had the love of both her parents and the new large family with many who easily stepped into the roles of big sisters and brothers. She was especially close to Logan and Remy. "I was just thinking about Jesse. He was drunk and in bad shape when we left. Logan promised to talk to him. I just hope he's ok."  
  
He gently pushed her back so she would look at him. "Don' you worry your lil' head 'bout it. Logan will take care of Jesse. I know you care 'bout him. Remy can see it in your eyes." He smiled at her. "But right now you got to keep your mind on de mission. You can't be mon amor and be daydreamin' 'bout some oter guy." He pouted and made her laugh.  
  
"Boy, you teachers don't ever quit do you? Logan gave me the same speech. 'Stay focused,' she did her best Wolverine impression as she walked away.  
  
"Some students need remindin'." He threw her the pajamas she had laid on the bed.  
  
By the time most people in Johnston started moving the next day it was about 11 am. Chastity met the girls in the dining hall and gave them the run through. She made sure they had the proper attire to be one of 'her girls'. Sophistication was the name of the game. She was pleased with how well they seemed to catch on to everything. When she had finished she again thanked them for being willing to help her during this hectic weekend. With the big party being catered by outsiders all the locals could just enjoy themselves and everyone was looking forward to the break. She told them their shift would begin at 2 pm and excused herself to see to other details.  
  
Gambit was down to visit the breakfast bar at about 11:30 and took breakfast for two up to his room, wanting to make his cover convincing.  
  
By 2 pm the poker tables were busy and the waitresses were moving quickly. Saturday and Sunday were the big game days. Then the Sunday night party would give everyone the chance to do some good-natured bragging about their winnings.  
  
Kitty was elegantly dressed and graced Gambit's arm as they descended the stairs to the club's main room. Looking around she spotted her friends waiting tables. As they passed the bar she heard Adam speaking to his friend from last night. Seeing him made her think of his team who were praying for his safe return. Immediately, her mind left the entire team and turned to one man. She missed him and was worried about how he was doing since she left the hotel. Logan promised to talk to him, she reminded herself. Then remember what he told her to do. 'Stay focused, yeah right. Easier said than done.'  
  
"What are you going to do tomorrow when you don't have a date for the party?" Dave instigated.  
  
Adam smirked as he took a sip from his glass. "When have you ever known me not to have a date?" He turned and leaned back against the bar so he could look out over the floor. "There's my date. She's a hot number." His stare guided Dave's eyes.  
  
"That's one of the new girls that came in last night. She's hot alright but she was with LeBeau. What makes you think she'll go with you?"  
  
"He had his arm on the other one. This one's available. I'll have her eating out of my hand in a couple of hours."  
  
Marie was headed in their direction after cleaning off a table. She caught Adam watching her and decided it was time to see what he was made of. The tray in her hand was full of dirty dishes and glasses piled high. Linen napkins were sitting precariously atop the pile. As she got closer to the bar a few napkins fell to the floor. Balancing the tray and lowering herself gracefully toward the floor, she saw a hand reach for the napkins before she could. Looking over to the Good Samaritan she found herself face to face with Adam.  
  
"Allow me." He placed the napkins back on the tray then put a hand under her elbow to steady her as she arose.  
  
"Why thank ya, suga. Ah guess Ah'm just clumsy today."  
  
"I think you've been doing a wonderful job." He had a look of interest in his eyes.  
  
"You make a gal feel as if she's been watched." Rogue looked to her tray and idly fixed the items on it.  
  
"You caught me, but that's only because you're very beautiful to watch."  
  
"Mah you are forward. Ah think Ah should get back to work." She quickly side stepped him and walked away. After a few steps she turned slightly and smiled coyly at him. She quickly returned to her duties after she saw him smile back and wink.  
  
TBC 


	13. Dumped

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
NOTE: Thanks for all the kind words. I know that my updates are a little more frequent than is usually customary. Allow me to explain. The story is complete on my computer(except for a fight scene in chapter 18 that my daughter is not helping me with). We are moving at the end of February and I would like to have it complete before the move. If I don't, it may be a while before I get to continue and I would hate to leave it in a suspenseful spot. (Hint: The story doesn't end after Adam comes home. :) ) I know that I am perhaps not allowing for everyone to find chapters individually. You may get back to it and find more than one to read. I realize that cuts down on reviews but its ok. I'm not in it this time for the number of reviews. I just really liked this story and I wanted you all to share it. I hope there are many who like it and stick with me until the end. Thanks for reading. *Redhead2*  
  
Chapter 13 - Dumped  
  
All afternoon he ordered drinks only when she was close enough to hail. He made sure when she handed him his drinks his hand touched hers on the glass. When he stopped for dinner he requested to be seated at one of the tables she was hosting. He never let an encounter go by without some small comment or gesture. He was thoroughly enjoying his game of cat and mouse. Little did he know---he was the mouse.  
  
Rogue played along encouraging each contact even as she at times seemed to be offended by them. After dinner it was time for her break. She was tired. As she donned a shawl and went outside to get some fresh air, she thanked God that she was not a full time waitress. Saving the world seemed to be a much more relaxing pass time.  
  
"Is this what I have to do to be alone with you?" Adam saw Marie jump as he stepped away from the wall.  
  
"You scared meh. It would'a been a lot easier on the heart if you'd just asked instead of sneakin' up on a gal." Marie glared at him.  
  
"I had to find some way of getting your heart racing for me." Adam stood in front of her and took her hands in his, caressing them with his thumbs. Rogue just stood returning his gaze, then allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "There she is." Adam suddenly announced.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl I want to get to know." He stated triumphantly. "I knew you'd let her out."  
  
"Ah don't go out with complete strangers. You haven't even introduced yourself." Pulling her hands out of his, she turned her back to him.  
  
Adam chuckled then cleared his throat and stepped in front of her. With obvious exaggeration in his voice he began. "Miss Marie, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Adam Kane, research scientist at Johnston Medical Base. I would like to beg the lady's company on a relaxing walk during her next break." He finished with a slight bow that he held until she spoke.  
  
"Well, Ah suppose two can play your little game." Marie pulled the ends of her shawl over her chest and replied. "It would be an honor, sir. Mah break begins at midnight, though Ah feel the need to inform you that Ah never kiss on the first date."  
  
"I would never assume otherwise of such a lovely pristine, lady such as yourself." He bowed once more and just before he stepped away he said. "Let's consider this our first date, shall we?" Quickly he returned to his poker table leaving Marie to her break outside.  
  
As the evening continued, Kitty was at Gambit's side. On occasion she walked around the floor for exercise but was cautioned by an overprotective teacher to not leave his sight. Strolling through the crowd she watched for Storm and Rogue. Throughout the afternoon she had seen countless men comment to them and had seen how the men seemed to enjoy indulging in the sights of the new vistas. They played their parts well. Even Gambit seemed engrossed in his part. He often turned to touch Kitty's arm or hold her hand. There were even a few times when he would turn and give her a small kiss, 'For luck,' he would say. It didn't take long for her to begin to enjoy this game of dress up. She was safe and being treated as a princess. But after a while she got bored and felt the need to make some small contact with a teammate to remind herself that this was just a game. Some of the looks she was getting from the security officers made her feel uneasy. She leaned in and whispered to her 'boyfriend'. "I'm going to take a little walk."  
  
He turned to her and gave her a reminding stare then kissed her. "Don' be too long. It's not good when lady luck walks away."  
  
As she walked around she saw Storm nearby, serving a round of drinks to one of the more rowdy tables. Kitty caught her eye as she turned.  
  
Storm saw the questioning in Kitty's eyes. She approached her and asked. "It there anything I can get you, Kitty?"  
  
"I would like an iced tea, please," she said out loud, then whispered, "How's it going?"  
  
Storm arranged the items on her tray as she replied, "I've been turning heads but no one is taking my bait. Don't tell Logan but I must be loosing my touch." Kitty had to fight hard not to laugh.  
  
As she waited for her drink she once again looked around the room. She caught a young security officer looking at her. Their eyes met for only an instant before he shyly turned away. Suddenly she got an idea and silently prayed it would work. Storm returned with her drink. When she took it she asked, "Where's the remote, Jesse gave you?"  
  
"In my purse behind the bar," she whispered as she handed Kitty the tab to sign.  
  
"Slip it to me and play along." Without giving Storm the chance to question her she turned quickly and bumped her arm against the tray, spilling some of her drink on her dress. "Oh, I am sooo clumsy sometimes."  
  
"Here, let me get you something for that." Storm quickly returned from behind the bar with a hand towel and handed it to Kitty to blot the small spot.  
  
"Thank you very much," she smiled and gave back the towel then returned to Gambit's side.  
  
He had seen her little stunt and folded a winning hand when she returned. "See, no luck while you're gone," he smiled and pulled her into a hug. "What's goin' on, petite?" he whispered then kissed her neck.  
  
"Just play along. Get possessive," she told him then she shoved him away.  
  
"You came to be with Remy. Don' get prissy, now." He put a hand behind her neck and pulled her roughly into a kiss.  
  
She pushed at his shoulders in an attempt to break free. When he finally released her she picked up her purse and ran from the table. Gambit followed her and stopped her in the lobby. He pulled her arm to make her turn and face him. "Where you tink you're goin'? You can' walk out on Remy LeBeau." He grabbed both her upper arms and pulled her close to him.  
  
Kitty secretively glanced around to make sure she had the attention of a certain young man. Staring intently at the man holding her, she spoke just loud enough to carry the hurt and anger she was pretending. "You think you have the right to treat me however you please. You don't own me. You're not the gentleman I thought you were, Remy. You're nothing but a low down dirty cad." Kitty struggled but when she didn't pull away he knew she wanted him to continue.  
  
"You're gonna take whatever Remy gives you." With that he pulled her into another rough kiss.  
  
She really fought to get away then smacked his face. "Don't you ever touch me again! We're through!" She yelled then turned and ran outside crying.  
  
Gambit rubbed his face then with a scowl he went back to his game. "Deal me in," he said as he sat down.  
  
"Looks like you lost your date for tomorrow." Adam smirked at him.  
  
Gambit looked around and saw Storm about to pass him. He reached up and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. "Remy never wid out a girl fo' too long," he told the men who were looking at him in amazement. Stroking Storm's hair he asked, "Rosie will be Remy's date fo' the party, won' you, chere?"  
  
With her back to the other men her eyes showed concern for the scene she was not oblivious to, but sweetly replied, "Sure, Remy. I'd be happy to." Before she had the chance to get up, Gambit pulled her into a kiss that lasted just long enough to make the men question his powers of persuasion with the fairer sex.  
  
Marie was just about to serve Adam his most recent order. She too, witnessed the smack Kitty delivered to Gambit and questioned the situation. "Ah thought you came here to work. You don't get a break for another hour. Move it, before Miss Chastity catches you."  
  
Standing up and smoothing out her dress, she replied, "Oh, stop being a mother hen. I am working." She smiled then leaned in and gave Gambit a quick kiss on the lips before turning to walk away.  
  
TBC  
  
Do you like my mutant soap opera? 


	14. Out On Her Own

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Note: I feel as if I'm loosing you. I hope not.  
  
Chapter 14 - Out On Her Own  
  
Kitty cried into her handkerchief in the cool night air as she heard footsteps behind her. Gasping and turning quickly she saw her prey take the bait.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to startle you." The young man came up and stood beside her. "Is---is there anything---I can do for you, Miss?" he shyly muttered.  
  
Wiping her tears with her hankie she sniffed and replied. "Thank you, no. I just---" she began to cry again.  
  
"Here, now Miss, please come and sit on this bench." He gently led her to a seating area just outside the main door.  
  
"Thank you," she managed as she wiped her eyes once again and smiled at him. "You are very kind."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but I saw how he was treating you. He should be ashamed of himself." He saw her smile at him and dared to continue. "Is there anything I can do---to help you?"  
  
"Well, actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to go up to the room and get my bag but I'm afraid he might try to follow me. Might I impose on you to escort me upstairs? That is, if you wouldn't get into trouble for leaving your post." She sadly looked through tear filled eyes.  
  
"I'm due for a shift change. There'd be no trouble at all. I would be honored to escort you, Miss---uh"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Kitty Parker," she said holding her hand out to him.  
  
Taking her hand he responded, "A great pleasure to meet you, Miss Kitty. I am Security Officer Jimmy Clark." He raised her hand slightly and bowed to kiss it.  
  
"Well, Officer Clark, I'm sure I won't have any trouble with you as an escort." She smiled as he folded her arm in his and they began walking back inside.  
  
From their different vantage points around the room, the three X men in the club saw her come back in and head upstairs happily on the arm of her new friend. They all wondered the same thing. 'What in the world is that child up to?'  
  
Kitty led the young officer through the hall and to the room she shared with Gambit. Unlocking the door she spoke, "It won't take me more than a moment." He smiled at her and took a position on the side of the door. In less than five minutes Kitty was back in the hall, having changed into something less formal and having her carry bag in hand. Handing him her bag she closed the door behind her.  
  
"You certainly changed quickly, Miss Kitty."  
  
"I thought pants would be better for traveling." She again linked her arm in his as they went back downstairs. Kitty never looked to see the faces of her teammates as she walked out of the club with her bag and a man. "You have been very kind to me, Officer Clark. If you could just point me in the right direction to catch a bus back to New Orleans, I should be fine from here."  
  
"Please, I'd be very happy if you would call me Jimmy." He smiled hopefully at her.  
  
"Jimmy sounds very nice. Thank you---but um---the bus?"  
  
He seemed to be snapping out of a daydream. "Oh yeah---well---I'm afraid that there are no other busses until morning."  
  
"Oh, ok, how about a motel?"  
  
His eyes grew sad. "I'm sorry, Miss Kitty but because of the poker tournament there are no vacancies in town. Johnston really is pretty small."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I'm in a bit of a jam. I could call my brother for a ride but I know that he won't be back home until morning." Playing the part and beginning to look like a lost soul, Kitty turned and muttered to herself, "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Um,---Miss Kitty---I---um" Jimmy hesitantly began as he looked down at the ground. "Well---I hope you um---don't think---anything---inappropriate, but I said that I was due for a shift change. Well, I have to go back onto the base and be the night watchman and make rounds and things. Well that keeps me pretty busy and well there is a cot in the back room off the security office. You could---um---stay there if you want. It's not as nice as the club but---well---I'll make sure you're safe." He kept his gaze down as if suddenly his shoes became very interesting.  
  
"Why, Jimmy, that's very kind of you. Are you sure you wouldn't get into any trouble?" She saw him look up with a smile.  
  
"No---I'm sure it will be ok. No one would even know. I'm there alone most of the night. In the morning I could take you to a phone to call your brother."  
  
Kitty smiled wide at her great fortune. This guy didn't seem the type to be pushing himself on her so she wouldn't likely have to spend time fighting him off and he was more that willing to open the door of the base to her. This will certainly be a feather in her cap. Wait until the others hear about this. "Lead the way, Jimmy." She linked her arm in his and pulled close to him as he led her to a military jeep.  
  
Back at the club Gambit saw Storm put her tray down and get ready for her break. He folded and excused himself. "Rosie's takin' a break. Tink maybe, Remy join her. Be back in a while."  
  
He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Then whispered, "We need to go up to the room fo' your break."  
  
"What about Rogue?" she whispered as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Adam seems to be keepin' mon chere, very busy. Let's go." He locked his arm around her waist and guided her up the stairs. Once he locked the door behind them he let go of Storm and asked, "What you and de petite discuss before she decide to dump Gambit?"  
  
"I don't know. She asked how things were going. I told her that I didn't have anyone on the hook. She asked me for the remote. After I gave it to her she returned to you."  
  
"Den she tol' Remy to get possessive. She tried to leave Gambit. You saw what happen' when Gambit try to stop her. Was all an act. De petite be cookin' up sometin' in that head of hers."  
  
"She left with the young officer who was watching her all day. Do you think she convinced him to take her back to the base?"  
  
"Gambit don' know. Was watchin' him, too. Seemed like the lovesick puppy type but dat don' mean anytin'. A man's a man, chere. If she sends the wrong signals for too long, petite could find herself in a bad place. Tink it's time to report in."  
  
Gambit sat in a chair and closed his eyes. ~Professor?~  
  
~Yes, Gambit.~  
  
~Gambit not sure if we have a problem or not. Mission seems to have changed. Kitty decided to go solo and try to get into the base. Couldn't stop her wid out blowin' everybody's cover. She made a big scene and dumped Gambit then ran off wid a security officer who'd been eyein' her all day.~  
  
~I will contact her, myself. Stand by. ---Kitty?~  
  
~Not now, sorry~  
  
~Gambit, she is evidently not able to concentrate now. She knows I tried to make contact. I'm sure she will report in as soon as she is able. I did not sense danger at the moment. I will let you know what I find out.~  
  
~Right.~ Gambit stood up.  
  
Everyone had been with Charles when they witnessed his attention shift from their conversation. As he opened his eyes once more he saw them silently waiting to be filled in. "Evidently there has been a slight change in the way we laid out the mission. Gambit informs me that Shadowcat has taken the remote and decided to make her way into the base." Everyone muttered shock and disapproval. Jesse looked at Logan with desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Can you contact her?" Logan turned away from Jesse.  
  
"I tried. She is evidently unable to concentrate right now but in no danger. Gambit said she made a big scene to separate herself from him and then left the club with a security officer who had taken notice of her. We can do nothing until she reports in."  
  
Kitty's hair was blowing in the night breeze as she and Jimmy drove to the base. "When we get there, stay in the jeep," he told her. "After I relieve the officer on duty, I'll come back for you. It shouldn't take too long."  
  
In a few minutes they were parked and Jimmy turned to go. Kitty touched his arm before he could get out. "Please don't be too long. It's a little scary to be out here alone. It's so dark."  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Kitty. I'll be back soon." Jimmy's smile seemed to be wider and more joyous as he got more comfortable around her.  
  
Kitty was proud of herself. She had a plan and it seemed to be working out just fine. She closed her eyes and reached out to the Professor.  
  
~Shadowcat, report.~  
  
~Professor, I'm on the base.~  
  
~Yes, Gambit reported that you had left him.~  
  
~Sorry about that. I hope he's not mad. Storm didn't seem to be making progress and there was this security officer who had been making eyes at me all day. I decided to take my chances and see if he could get me on the base. So far I was right.~  
  
~I understand. Have you gotten to the computers yet?~  
  
~No. I'm still outside. He's signing in and then said he'll come get me.~  
  
~Do you have a plan to get out?~  
  
~Yes, sir. He's letting me sleep in the night watchman's office until morning. Then he's supposed to take me to a phone to call my brother Logan to pick me up since I dumped my boyfriend.~  
  
~You seemed to have done well so far. Please be careful. After you get the remote in, don't do anything risky. We will wait for your call in the morning.~  
  
~Thank you, professor.~  
  
Charles opened his eyes and explained her plan to the others. "She seems to have thought it through and is in no present danger. We must let her continue."  
  
"What if things don't go like she planned? She's on a military base." Jesse was obviously worried.  
  
"Look, Jesse," Logan tried, "I know you're worried but you really don't know Kitty. She's been trained well. She has a strong handle on her powers and she knows how to fight if she has to."  
  
"Her phasing is only defensive. She hasn't been on many missions. She doesn't have the field experience to be out on her own yet."  
  
Charles intervened. "That is true but there is nothing we can do. She is an X Man and will do everything she can to complete her mission successfully. If she runs into a problem we will get her out. Until then we must let her do her job." With that he ended the debate and everyone went to their rooms to wait.  
  
Jesse paced the floor in his room. His thoughts blaring in his ears, 'She's well trained he said. She knows how to fight he said. But don't they realize that she's on a military base with trained security officers all around her. One gorgeous girl with God only knows how many---I can't do this. I'm gonna go nuts.' Jesse stopped pacing and closed his eyes.  
  
"Trust."  
  
Taking a deep breath he spun around to see who had said that. Narrowing his eyes he scanned the dark room. He knew he was alone and yet he knew he heard it.  
  
"Trust," sounded softly in his ears.  
  
Smiling, he finally recognized the voice. His heart was warmed and he was at last able to relax. He went over to his bed and picked up his laptop. He could just picture Kitty on a cot sleeping peacefully. 'I have to trust her. We will both be on missions all the time. We have to trust each other if this is going to work between us. I'm sorry, Kitty. Just come back to me so I can tell you how I feel.' As he waited for the uplink from the remote, he smiled, 'Thanks, Em.'  
  
TBC 


	15. Trouble On The Base

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 15 - Trouble On the Base  
  
"Come on, Miss Kitty." James took her bag and reached for her hand. As he led her into the security office he said, "You'll be ok here. I'll be in this front room most of the night. The only time I'll be gone is when I have to do rounds, once every two hours."  
  
"Are we really alone on this big base?" she wondered.  
  
"We're not completely alone." He led her to the computer console that had a wall full of monitors each displaying a different part of the base. She could see as the pictures changed that there seemed to be a few people scattered through out the different areas.  
  
"Wow this place is big. Where are we on this layout?" she pointed to a map on one screen.  
  
"We're here," Jimmy answered. Wanting to impress her he continued. "This is Main Medical where the patients are kept. Here is the base cafeteria and Main Operations is here." He showed her most of the places on the circumference of the facility.  
  
"You missed that big section in the middle. What's that?"  
  
"That's where all the real work gets done. That's the R&D lab."  
  
"Sounds interesting. What do they develop? Medicines?" Kitty had to play a little simple to keep him talking as she walked around the computer station and searched for the proper place for the remote.  
  
"Some medicines, some biological weapons research."  
  
"Oohh, that sounds dangerous. Is it safe to be here?" Kitty turned wide eyed to him.  
  
Jimmy laughed, "Yes, you're safe. That's not the main research anymore. They have some new project going on. They brought on all kinds of new scientists. It has something to do with biogenetics."  
  
"Bio-what?" She finally found the port.  
  
"I don't know, myself. That's what everyone is buzzing about though."  
  
She returned to his side and looked back at the layout. "I have a very serious question for you."  
  
Suddenly nervous, he asked, "Yes, Miss Kitty?"  
  
"Where is the bathroom, in this place?"  
  
As they laughed he escorted her out into the hall and showed her to the nearest lavatory. When she returned to him, he showed her into the back room and saw that she was safe for the night. "I have to make rounds. You'll be ok, until morning. Goodnight, Miss Kitty."  
  
She smiled at him, "Goodnight, Jimmy and thank you."  
  
When she heard him leave the office to start rounds, she quickly got the remote and went back across the room to the computer. As she installed it, she heard someone coming. She saw shadows at the door and knew she would be seen if she tried to make it back. She ducked as far into a corner as she could and waited.  
  
"Jimmy Clark's on duty tonight, he's pulling a double shift. I just have to get my jacket." she heard another officer say.  
  
"Jimmy relieved me this morning at the club. You should have seen him drool over this girl." Both men came into the room and began to move toward the computer.  
  
Kitty knew they would spot her so she phased through the wall. She found herself in what seemed to be a small file room. She walked to the door and tried to open it. 'Locked.' She listened and heard the men stop in the hall and continue their conversation. 'They're gonna be there for a while. Got to go back the way I came.' She began to phase into the computer room and saw Jimmy just walking in the door. His back was to her as he spoke with his friends in the hall. She quickly went back into the file room. 'I'll just have to wait for him to go on rounds again in two hours and hope he is too much of a gentleman to check on me sleeping.' She sat on the floor and waited. After about an hour she heard someone putting a key into the file room door. 'Out of time, gotta go, Kitty.' She phased through the floor and landed in the middle of an empty lab. 'Kitty Pride, you did it now. How am I gonna get back?' She moved through the lab and tried to stay in the shadows, afraid that Jimmy might spot her on the surveillance monitors. She made her way out into the hall and tried to recall the layout she had seen. 'Didn't expect to get lost, so I didn't check for stairs.' She wandered for a little while peeking into doors as she went. Few were marked with what they led to. As she walked she began to get nervous and think she might never find her way out. She suddenly felt a pain in the back of her head and then everything went black.  
  
Midnight came. Adam knew that Marie was due for her break. He looked around the room and saw her putting her tray behind the bar. "If you will excuse me gentlemen, I have a date." He smiled as he stood and left his table. Gambit watched as he strode over toward Rogue.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Adam reached out for her hand before she noticed him there.  
  
"Go? Where are we goin', suga'? Ah only have a 20 minute break."  
  
"Well, for our second date, I thought we would take a walk. It's a beautiful night." Adam smiled at her and folded her arm in his before she could protest. He led her outside and they began to stroll to a small lake that sat behind the club.  
  
"Mah, it's very pretty here." Marie saw the lake surrounded by wildflowers and on one side was a quaint gazebo. She knew that's where he was taking her.  
  
He led her in and sat beside her as she gazed out over the water. Soon he slid closer and put his arm around her. Noticing her reaction he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Why so tense? I won't hurt you." He began kissing her neck as he turned her toward him. Before she could react, his lips covered hers in a hungry kiss as his arms pulled her tight against him.  
  
With strength that surprised him, she pushed him far enough away to break their liplock. "What's the rush, suga'? Ah ain't goin' nowhere."  
  
When he answered she saw dark desire in his eyes. "I've been watching you since you got here yesterday. It's taken since then to get you out here. I think that's slow enough." He moved back in to recapture her lips.  
  
Rogue played along as far as she dared then began to push him away again. "Ah let you kiss meh. Ah don't think we should take it any farther, just now." She pretended to fight more when he kept kissing her as she tried to speak. "Ah don' want this to be too rushed. Ah get off in 2 hours."  
  
"Good, then we'll have all night." He continued his advances on her.  
  
She tried to keep him talking. "Oh, but we can't go to mah room in the club. Rosie will be there."  
  
He sat back and smiled, "No she won't." He laughed when she looked surprised. "She'll be with LeBeau."  
  
"Well, then Ah guess Ah'm on mah own for the night."  
  
"No, I'll be there when you get off." His smile almost frightened her.  
  
She pushed him away and stood. "Ah have to get back." Walking away quickly, she soon felt his arm around her waist again. Just before they reentered the club he stopped her. When she looked at him, he didn't say anything.  
  
He pulled her into a deep kiss then stepped away and said, "I'll see you at 2." He turned and left her there as he returned to his poker game.  
  
"That's not behavior modification, that's complete behavioral reversal. Ah sure am glad, Evie isn't here to see this," she whispered to herself as she tried to regain her senses to get back to work.  
  
TBC 


	16. Figuring It Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 16 - Figuring It All Out  
  
It seemed no one was getting much sleep this night. At about 1:30 Jesse went to see the professor. Logan and the rest of his team were there as well. "I just finished going through the base files. It seems that there has been nothing that would draw attention to the base. It is a quiet, out of the way, almost forgotten facility. That is, it was until about a month ago. There was a new division started to study genetic engineering. Set up was handled quietly and seems to be an internal project. I don't think it was authorized by any off base superiors."  
  
"That is very interesting. Perhaps the person in charge of the base was getting bored." Charles surmised.  
  
"I also found that in the general records, Adam was listed as having been hired about 2 years ago. I had to do some digging but found records that show what was really going on. I downloaded everything they have and everything they did to him." He turned to look at Evie. "Medical records show that he was really hurt when they brought him in. They healed him and used a dermal regenerator to hide his injuries. After he was healed enough, they began memory blocks and memory implantation. They used behavioral modification in the hopes that it would prevent premature deterioration of the blocks."  
  
"Is there any record of Eckhart?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the general records he's listed as Adam's immediate supervisor. On the other files he's listed as head of the division."  
  
"If we didn't have help tracing him, he could have been here for years working for them. What do they want with him?" Evie wondered.  
  
"They want his genius. Maybe they hope he'll discover something that would put the base in the limelight." Logan replied.  
  
"That's not Eckhart's MO. He tries to keep out of the spotlight so he can do his own thing. I'm betting that he's just using the guy holding the purse strings." Brennan sounded very sure.  
  
"And Adam is his leverage for whatever he has planned," Evie's voice became suddenly distant.  
  
"The best way to stop Eckhart will be to get Adam out and exposed the base's unofficial activity to the proper authorities." Charles concluded.  
  
At about the same time, a very cranky scientist walked into the lab after having been awakened by security and picked up from his apartment. "Who is she?"  
  
"We don't know, Mr. Eckhart. We found her walking around section 2E. She didn't have any weapons or I.D. on her. She almost seemed lost but we didn't want to take any chances."  
  
"Good. Move away from her so I can scan her." Eckhart read the scan then turned abruptly. "Is Adam Kane still secure?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Security at the club checked in about half an hour ago. He was still playing in the poker tournament."  
  
"Contact them, now. Tell them to bring him in, unconscious if necessary. It looks as if Mutant X has recruited some help."  
  
Marie opened the door to her room and wasn't very surprised to find Adam sitting on the chair next to her bed. "You weren't kiddin', were you?"  
  
"Hardly," he said as he stood and approached her. "I told you, I've been waiting for you for a long time now." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight kiss.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ah think Ah should answer that." Rogue struggled to pull free from his arms.  
  
"No, ignore them. Who ever it is will go away." Adam continued to kiss her.  
  
The knocking persisted. "Doctor Kane? It's base security, Sir."  
  
Adam stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Don't go away." He moved and opened the door. "What could possibly be so important that you should interrupt me, now?"  
  
The young guard looked down ashamed but continued nevertheless. "My apologies, Doctor. There has been an incident at the base and we have been instructed to bring all the scientists back to the lab."  
  
Adam turned and slowly returned to Marie. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to go. When I find out what happened though, someone is going to have Hell to pay."  
  
Rogue knew something strange was happening and didn't think that it was a good idea to let Adam out of her sight. "Oooo," she pouted. "You won't be coming back tonight now, will you? Ah was having fun playin' our little game and now it's over," she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"I will probably be stuck in my lab, cleaning up someone else's mess." Disappointment was clear in his voice.  
  
"Could Ah come with you? Ah promise to stay out of the way. Ah've neva seen the base before." She pleaded and kissed him again.  
  
"Well, I guess you can stay in my office. If I have to be there all night, I can at least have some company. Get a wrap." He smiled and turned to go.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't think it's a good idea to take a civilian onto the base at this time." The security officer was trying his best to not cause a disturbance. People were already looking out their doors after hearing the knocking.  
  
"Look, you interrupted my evening. Either the lady comes with me or when we get back I have you switched from security to toxic cleanup." Adam stood straight and glared at the officer until he stepped aside and let the doctor and his escort pass.  
  
Rogue pulled the wrap around her shoulders as she stepped into the hallway. For only a moment she made eye contact with Gambit, who like other curious onlookers, wondered why security was escorting out this seemingly nice couple.  
  
He didn't have to wonder long. The look he got from Rogue told him enough to know the plans had changed. "Storm, we got trouble," he told her as he shut the door.  
  
TBC 


	17. Time To Move In

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 17 - Time To Move In  
  
After explaining briefly to Storm, Gambit sat down to contact the professor.  
  
~Professor, Gambit tinks we got some trouble.~  
  
~Report please.~  
  
~Security jus' leave de club wid' Adam and Rogue.~  
  
~Do you think they know about us?~  
  
~Non, She left on Adam's arm, still playin' her game. Adam look like he don' want to go, dough. Dey upset his plans fo' de evenin'.~  
  
~Stand by.~  
  
The professor summoned the rest from their rooms. When they arrived he explained. "I'm going to make contact with Kitty."  
  
"She should be asleep," Jesse hoped.  
  
They watched as the professor winced then opened his eyes. "Kitty is unconscious but it's not due to sleep. There is pain in her mind though she does not yet feel it."  
  
Jesse's face began to turn red with anger at the thought of what the officer could have done to her. Evie stood by him and took his hand in comfort as Charles continued.  
  
There was also something strange, a feeling of fear from being physically trapped somehow. I had the impression she was struggling against---being chained.  
  
Shalimar gasped, "That's how Emma described reading someone who had a---" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"---a governor." Jesse finished for her through clenched teeth then turned and walked to the other side of the room as his mind began to race.  
  
"Yes, I do remember Adam telling me about the sub-dermal governor. It is a device used to deter a new mutant from using their powers by inflicting pain whenever they tried."  
  
"But Kitty isn't a new mutant. Being a natural mutant her powers are always on." Logan's voice showed his concern.  
  
Spinning on his heels and returning to the group, Jesse now looked more afraid than angry. "The governors aren't designed to detect the difference. It would constantly be on. Then if she tries to phase---the pain would be--- " He couldn't finish. The thought of Kitty in that much pain was too much to bear. "Professor, I don't know what else the governor might to do a natural mutant. We have to get her out of there."  
  
"Agreed. Logan and Brennan, get the Blackbird ready to fly. The de-cloaking device is in my bag, there." He pointed giving his direction. Turning back to the group he continued. "Jesse, get me the disk with the evidence of unauthorized research. Be careful to eliminate all reference to Adam and Mutant X, then join Shalimar on the Blackbird. I will contact Gambit and Storm. They will meet you outside the base."  
  
"Charles, let me go. I can help Kitty," Evie pleaded.  
  
"No, my dear. You and I will take the disk to the authorities. Then they will pick us up when they finish their work." Seeing her disappointment he dismissed the others and continued. "Listen to me, Evie." He spoke softly as he took her hands. "When we tried to reach Adam we caused him great pain. I suspect that they programmed some sort of negative response as a booby trap in the event you came after him. Seeing you may cause irreparable damage to his mind and cause trouble getting everyone out efficiently." He watched as she resigned in understanding. "Let them bring him out and then when we get you all back to Sanctuary I will use the files Jesse found and reverse what they did to him."  
  
She leaned in and kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as she whispered, "I don't know what I would have done without you, Charles."  
  
"I consider Adam like a brother to me. He took the place in my life of the one who was taken away. I could do no less for him or you." He smiled as he comforted her, sensing her weariness and fear. "Don't worry. We'll all be celebrating his return, soon." His confidence left no doubt that the mission would be successful.  
  
Jesse returned and handed the disk to the professor then turned to Evie and just hugged her before leaving to board the Blackbird.  
  
Once in route to the base, Logan contacted Storm using the communicators on their uniforms. "Storm, where are you?"  
  
"Wolverine, we are just outside the east gate of the base. There is a large clearing in which you may land."  
  
"I see it. Be there in a few."  
  
Eckhart was notified that Adam was being brought in---with a guest. He wasn't about to take any chances. He waited in Adam's office with four other guards and a little security of his own.  
  
Adam walked into his office with Marie on his arm. "Mason, what's going on? What's the disaster that pulled me away from the night I had planned?"  
  
Rogue could tell that the man was hiding something behind his back. She wasn't worried. If he tried to do anything to Adam, she would be able to handle it. She watched as he approached them both.  
  
"We can discuss it in private. Would you like to introduce me---" he walked around behind them, "---or should I do it myself?" With that he quickly raised and shot the governor into the back of Rogue's neck. He smiled as she fell to her knees crying out in pain.  
  
Adam turned and grabbed Echart's arm. "What the hell did you just do to her?"  
  
"I'm taking care of the problem." He pulled away from Adam's hold. "We detected a security breach and found out that you have been stalked. Someone is out to kidnap you," he lied showing mock concern for his 'friend'. We apprehended one sneaking around the base and thought there would be more."  
  
The pain for Rogue was never ending. She was curled on the floor only able to see white-hot lights before her eyes. The pain increased as her super strength naturally increased to fight it. She could hear what was being said but could only focus on the pain. For a brief moment her mind sadly focused on Kitty being captured and afraid. The pain was excruciating. Her last thought was of Remy before she finally succumbed to the blackness that surrounded her.  
  
"Why would someone want to kidnap me?" Adam asked as he knelt beside his now unconscious date.  
  
"Someone has evidently caught wind of your research and perhaps may want you to work for them. In any case we've neutralized the immediate treat. You had better stay on the base under guard for a while until we feel the situation is resolved."  
  
"She was with two others at the club." Adam sadly reported.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it. If they come looking for her, we'll take care of them. I have the whole section on full alert. You stay here and get some rest. We'll handle it."  
  
Adam watched as guards carried Rogue from the room. "Thank you, Mason," he said as he tiredly collapsed onto the sofa in his office.  
  
"No thanks needed. That's what friends are for." Mason turned and closed the door, obviously pleased with his act. Turning to the guards he ordered, "I want four guards posted here. You are not to move and he is not to leave the office under any circumstances. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the guards chorused as he turned to go to the lab.  
  
TBC 


	18. A United Front

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, titles or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 18 – A United Front  
  
Gambit and Storm entered the Blackbird. Logan met them at the hatch and kissed Ororo. "You smell like Gambit," he teased.  
  
Ororo smiled at him. "Well, we were sharing a room. You weren't around. A girl gets lonely sometimes." She leaned in and kissed him again as she heard him begin to growl.  
  
"Gambit only out to please," he said in his defense. "Now if you don' mind you can repay de favor by helpin' to get mon amor out of de base, so Gambit don' have to keep sharin' yours." He walked over and stood behind Jesse who was busy on the computer.  
  
"This is the layout of the base. Adam's office and the lab are in section 2G. That's probably where they have Kitty."  
  
"If they have a governor on Shadowcat, it's a safe bet they'll try to put one on Rogue, too. They'll also suspect that Storm and Gambit would attempt a rescue and put Adam under heavy security." Shalimar's rising concern was more than evident.  
  
"I agree. There's no longer the possibility of covert maneuvers." Storm stepped easily into her role as mission commander. "We will just have to go in the front door. Brennan, your powers will be most helpful in clearing our way. Remember we want to keep the destruction and bloodshed to a minimum." She directed her gaze at Gambit and Wolverine who looked at each other then back to her with a look of surprise that she would feel they would need such a reminder. She only rolled her eyes and continued. "Keep in mind that most of these guards are blindly following orders. We get in and get our friends out, then let the professor send in the authorities." Everyone agreed as they left the Blackbird and headed to the gate.  
  
They gathered into a tight cluster as Storm called forth the winds that lifted them into the air and safely over the gate. As they approached the building they spotted a group of four guards posted outside the door. They strode up in confidence as Brennan formed a tesla coil and shot from both hands at two unsuspecting guards who were quickly rendered unconscious. As the other two realized they were under attack and tried to raise their weapons, Brennan had already shot a second time causing them to join their friends. Finding the doors locked, Jesse placed his hand on one door and exhaled fully. When the phase was complete he gestured for his friends to pass. Inside they had startled the unsuspecting Officer Jimmy coming out of his office.  
  
Gambit moved to the front as Jimmy began to raise his gun. As Brennan was about to fire, Storm placed a hand on his arm to still his actions. Wolverine released his claws, sliced the shaft of the gun and retracted faster than the eye could spot. As the gun hit the floor, Gambit hit Jimmy, square in the jaw. "You left wid' mon chere. Where is she?"  
  
"She---she---didn't want to---to be with---you." Jimmy stuttered.  
  
Gambit knew that he was young and the extent of his career was probably walking around a deserted base at night. He evidently also was not up on the news since he still thought Gambit was there to get his girlfriend back. Loosening his hold on the young man, Gambit tried a new approach. "Listen, Officer---" he looked at his nametag, "Clark. Miss Kitty and Remy had a little disagreement. She needs to come home wid us. Her brother come to get her." Gambit turned slightly, caught Logan's eye and released Jimmy.  
  
Playing along, Logan stepped up out of the group and flanked Gambit as he stared at the officer. "What have you done to my sister?" Logan asked gruffly and grabbed his arms a little more forcefully than necessary.  
  
"I---I---I didn't do anything to her. She---asked me to help her until--- until she could call you---to come get her." Jimmy was much shaken.  
  
"Well, that's very nice of you." Logan suddenly smiled and released the man. "Now if you could just tell me where she is, I'll see that she gets home safely."  
  
"She's in the---the back room---" Jimmy nodded to the security office behind him, "asleep."  
  
Before he finished his sentence, Jesse pushed past him and rushed through the office to the closed door on the other side. Jimmy and the others followed behind as Brennan and Shalimar kept watch in the hall. Jesse pushed the door opened only to find an empty cot. Turning on Jimmy he gritted, "Where is she?"  
  
Looking past him and into the empty room, Jimmy was obviously bewildered and now very scared. "I---I---don't know. I left her here to sleep."  
  
"Well, now it's time fo' you to sleep." Gambit came across with a right hook that spun Jimmy around and landed him unconscious as Wolverine caught him and put him on the cot that Kitty was supposed to be in. Jesse immediately went to the computers. "Look, guards, here, here and here." He pointed at the changing surveillance monitor. "Section 2G. There are no cameras in the lab or Adam's office."  
  
"Let's go, and stay together." Storm led the way out of the office and down the hall. Around the bend they quickly came upon four guards at the top of an open stair well. Brennan shot and got one as the others dodged. Shalimar quickly jumped to the front of the group and with another short jump kicked the rifle from one of the guard's hands and began to fight. Wolverine was only a second behind her. He quickly put down one guard as Gambit appeared at his side swinging at the last one. Even though no shots were fired, the commotion alerted the guards at the bottom of the stairs. As they raced up, Storm firmly took a stand at the top and raised her hands into the air. Calling forth the winds that obey her, she created a small gale that threw the guards helplessly against the walls and to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Emerging on the next level down, the team found they were in between the lab and Adam's office. Seven guards were now converging on them, four from the lab entrance and three from in front of Adam's office. One retreated into the office to maintain his position. Haphazard shots were fired as the guards ran toward the intruders. As Shalimar took cover behind him, Jesse massed and deflected several shots. Brennan instinctively pulled Storm toward him and stepped back against the wall shielding her with his body. He smiled down at her when he realized he had caught her by surprise. Gambit stood behind Wolverine who managed to dodge all the bullets except two. The first went through his shoulder causing him to merely growl and begin to advance. The other deeply grazed his thigh and caused him to fall to his knee. As the two groups of guards got closer they refrained from firing to not hit each other and proceeded to engage the enemies by hand. Gambit moved to cover Wolverine, giving his healing factor time to kick in. Brennan ran out as Shalimar grabbed Jesse's shoulders and flipped herself into the air landing in front of him.  
  
The guard that was coming after Jesse was surprised as Shalimar landed in front of him and didn't have enough time to react before she sent him stumbling back with a nasty punch in the face.  
  
Jesse smirked. "Show-off." He winked at her as she turned a beautifully proud smile at him. He massed as a guard went to punch him and shook his head as he heard the distinct crack of knuckles against rock. With a massed fist he hit the guard on the side of his head giving the man the opportunity to pass out and not have to think about his broken fist.  
  
Shalimar turned her attention back on the man who was now regaining his footing and coming after her. After a quick spin and a roundhouse kick in the air the man slumped against the wall as Shalimar gracefully landed on her feet and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
Wolverine had to concentrate to not let his claws out as he hit a guard with an adamantium reinforced fist. The man doubled over and was soon thrown unconscious against a far wall. Wolverine growled as the butt of a rifle was rammed into the back of his neck. Falling to his knees as he was momentarily stunned, his healing factor kicked in and he turned his head to realign his neck. The guard placed the rifle against Wolverine's throat and pulled in an attempt to choke him from behind. With a sudden movement Wolverine pulled forward and rolled the man over his shoulders and to the floor in front of him. Punching with both fists he saw the man's body soon go limp.  
  
Brennan from his position at the back shot a low charge and sent a guard sailing through the air and knocking into a wall, only to slide to the floor in an uncomfortable sleep. He used his propulsion abilities to lift himself off the ground and flipped into the air landing behind a man who was attacking Storm. Tapping him on the shoulder he smiled deceptively as the man turned to face him in confusion. "Didn't your daddy ever tell you that it's cowardly to hit a woman?" Brennan immediately doled out a firm punch to the face as punishment and sent the man to join his friend in slumber.  
  
"Such a gentleman," Storm remarked as she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, just don't tell Shalimar I came to your aid before hers," Brennan smiled sweetly then cringed as he felt familiar hands on his waist.  
  
"I heard that," she smiled as she squeezed her powerful hands causing him only the slightest pain. She allowed her eyes to return to their natural coloring and smiled as he put a loving arm around her and kissed her head.  
  
The others gathered around and watched as Gambit punched and ducked then with a final move spun and extended his long leg to knock the guard off his feet and to the floor with a thud. He stood and joined the others. "Dat was fun. Wat next?"  
  
TBC 


	19. OH The Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 19 – Oh The Pain  
  
"Lab first," Jesse said as he took off toward the door. All followed and found Jesse massed solid blocking the door and deflecting the bullets being shot at him. When the rounds were empty the firing stopped. Jesse exhaled and ducked quickly as Brennan fired from the doorway taking out two of the six guards in the lab. Shalimar and a fully recovered Wolverine attacked and took out two more as Gambit and Jesse fought with the last ones.  
  
Seeing Mulwray, Fox and Kilmartin fighting with 3 other powerful mutants was enough to tell Mason Eckhart that this operation was over. Never completely vulnerable, he slipped out of the lab by a back door and quickly made his way out and off the base, sulking and swearing he would come up with something else to get back at Adam and Mutant X.  
  
Storm's eyes searched the lab from the doorway. There was no one else in the lab. Then she noticed an opening leading to a sectioned off area of the lab. Rushing past the fighting she prayed to find her friends. Once there she spotted two gurneys. She had found Shadowcat and Rogue both obviously in pain as they struggled against the governors they had been gifted with. As the fighting in the lab ended, she heard Wolverine calling her. "I am here. I found them."  
  
Rushing in Jesse and Gambit quickly moved to the girls' sides. They saw the pain on their faces and immediately took them into their arms. Fearing they were being attacked both girls instinctively tried to fight back and screamed in pain as the governors did the job they were designed to do.  
  
Gambit began whispering in French to try to calm Rogue down. The soft familiarity of his voice and the loving words he spoke to her seemed to break through the pain and allow her to relax slightly.  
  
Next to them, Kitty was struggling against the arms of her captor. In her panic she tried to phase away but only succeeded in triggering the governor into a higher setting. She screamed in pain as she allowed herself to solidify again. Jesse's heart was breaking. "Kitty,---Kitty, it's me. Please don't fight and don't try to phase." Jesse tried to hold on to her. "Kitty, you have to listen. Stop fighting me."  
  
She thought she was dreaming. 'Was that really Jesse's voice?' She fought the pain and tried to open her eyes. She almost couldn't believe it when she saw Jesse smiling down at her. She stopped resisting him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Jesse," her voice was but a whisper and tears continued to flow, "it---hurts."  
  
He couldn't help the tears that came to his own eyes at hearing her pain. "I know, Baby. It'll stop in a minute. I promise." He saw Brennan move quickly between Kitty and Marie. Jesse held Kitty tightly with one arm and gently moved aside her long hair with his other hand to give Brennan access to the governor on her neck. With a quick flash from his finger, Brennan deactivated the governor and turned to find Remy holding Marie in the same position. Both girls sighed and collapsed into unconsciousness when the governors were deactivated. Jesse and Remy both looked concerned until they heard Brennan explain, "It's ok. I think it's the strain from constantly fighting it. Evie'll be able to help them. Let's find Adam and get out of here."  
  
The girls were lifted carefully and carried out. Wolverine and Shalimar took point as they made their way to Adam's office. Standing in front of the door they heard the guard inside. "I'm only going to give you one warning, do not attempt to enter."  
  
Storm moved to stand in front of the door and raised her hands in the air. Moving them quickly forward she pushed the winds that blew in the door. The guard who was in position behind it was thrown back against the wall. Falling helplessly to the floor, he dropped his gun.  
  
Adam, hiding under the desk, found the gun sliding to a stop in front of him and remembered what Mason said about being kidnapped. He took the gun and firmly positioned his finger against the trigger.  
  
Storm stood in the doorway and called, "Adam? Please come out."  
  
He stood quickly and pulled the trigger as he moved to another hiding place behind a file cabinet.  
  
Storm fell backwards as she raised a hand to cover the pain in her shoulder. Wolverine caught her and lowered her carefully to the floor out of the way of the door. "Ro, darlin'?"  
  
"It's not bad." She saw the anger in his eyes and reached up to his face so he would focus on her. "He's not himself. He believes us to be his enemies. Please do not be angry with him." Her words calmed him as he smiled and held her close.  
  
Shalimar began to walk past Brennan. "Whoa, where're you going?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "He's afraid and trapped in there. He'll try to kill you if you spook him."  
  
"I have to try to talk to him. Maybe he'll recognize me." Shalimar tried to be confident but the worry in her eyes spoke volumes to Brennan.  
  
Jesse moved up to them. "Brennan, take Kitty. I'll go in front of Shal. We can't have a stand off here. We have to get the girls back to Evie." Jesse was ready to do whatever it took to get the girls out safely.  
  
As they approached the door, Shalimar called out softly, "Adam, please put the gun down."  
  
"NO!" he screamed as he came out into the open and began firing at the doorway.  
  
Jesse massed and Shalimar pressed herself against his back until the barrel was empty.  
  
Adam dropped the now empty gun and his jaw, as he couldn't believe his eyes. He was shocked to see the man still standing after all those bullets hit him---and seemed to bounce off. "Who---who are you and what do you want?" Adam asked as he began to back away.  
  
Shalimar emerged from Jesse's shadow and began to speak again. "Adam, you know who we are. Look at us. Try to remember." She saw him looking intently at her face. "That's it, try to remember. We have to take you home. Evie needs you."  
  
"Sh---Shalimar?" Adam's voice was hesitant and distant then he collapsed to the floor and screamed as he grabbed his head in pain. She was by him in an instant but he was already unconscious.  
  
Jesse took Kitty back from Brennan so he could carry Adam. Wolverine cradle Storm and Shalimar led the way back to the Blackbird. They secured the injured in seats as Wolverine contacted the professor and piloted the Blackbird back to New Orleans.  
  
TBC  
  
I know that this will come as a great disappointment to some of you but I am going to have to increase the length of my chapters in order to have the whole story posted by the time I move. If I don't, I'm afraid there will be a long delay before I can get back to working here. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me. 


	20. It's All Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 20 – It's All Coming Back  
  
The professor and Evie checked out, gathered everyone's bags and met them on the roof. As soon as the door was lowered Evie ran in as Gambit and Shalimar went out to help the professor. She spotted Adam unconscious in a chair. Rushing over to him she touched him. Needing to feel that he was real she ran her fingers gently through his hair and over his face. She whispered softly, "Adam, thank God you're alive. Don't worry, darling. We'll have you home soon."  
  
As Charles entered the Blackbird he saw Adam begin to stir and Evie kneeling in front of him. "No, Evie, move away!" But it was too late. Adam opened his eyes and met hers for a brief moment before she had a chance to move. The teams watched as both she and Adam cried out in pain and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
Charles immediately used his abilities to render Adam safely unconscious once again and remove the pain that Evie got from him. He watched as Jesse and Brennan carefully helped her to her feet.  
  
"Charles, I'm---sorry." She rubbed her forehead with her hand. "What happened? I didn't try to connect with him." she said as she was taken to a seat.  
  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps your just being close to him, allowed for a natural connection that you aren't aware occurs. Right now we must get everyone back to Sanctuary. The memory blocks must be reversed. He must not be confronted with his real life until that happens or we risk permanent damage. Then perhaps we can explore your powers."  
  
Shalimar spoke suddenly feeling very guilty. "Oh no, I confronted him on the base, trying to get him to remember me so we could get him out. He screamed out and collapsed."  
  
"We have him now." Charles sensed her fear. "We will go back to Sanctuary and reverse what they did to him. He'll be fine."  
  
On the way back, Evie regained her strength quickly and reached out to Kitty and Marie. She healed them and gave them the strength they needed to fight the after effects of the governors. She also healed Ororo's gunshot wound leaving only the bloodied holes in her uniform to testify that it ever happened.  
  
Once back home, they got everyone into the lab. Evie removed the governors and ran scans of Kitty and Marie to make sure they would regain consciousness on their own. She scanned Ororo to make sure the shoulder was fully healed. When she was satisfied she allowed the men to take the girls to their rooms to rest.  
  
Jesse took Kitty to his room. He wanted to be there for her when she woke up and take care of her the way she took care of him. Making her comfortable in his bed, he pulled the chair close and sat in it with his feet up on the edge of the bed and pulled up a blanket. He fell asleep watching her and thinking of all the things he wanted to tell her.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar took Jesse's laptop and downloaded the information from the base into the main computers for the professor to study. While they waited for Charles, Evie scanned Adam. She was horrified at the amount of damage that was evident from the internal scarring and bruising he had. She also accessed the base records to see what was done to heal him. She knew that even though they took her husband from her they also saved his life. Had he not been rescued when he was, he would most likely have died of his injuries.  
  
Charles came out of the lab. "I believe I can reverse the memory blocks but I will have to enter his mind to do it. We have already seen the pain caused by intrusion. There is no alternative though. When I reach him, the pain will return. Evie you must keep him under scan to monitor him physically. Give him a sedative if his vitals reach critical levels. I will do what I can to ease the pain in his mind." He took her hand. "It will be difficult for you to watch but you must not try to heal him. Ultimately, he must break through himself."  
  
"I understand," she bravely answered.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar watched at Evie's side as the professor began.  
  
Finding himself in that same small bare room in Adam's mind, Charles began to reach out for him slowly to not cause overwhelming shock.  
  
The pain began to increase as Adam tried to identify the intruder. ~Who are you? What do you want?~ Adam said. He appeared to Charles on the other side of one of the walls that had seemed to become less solid.  
  
~Adam, I am your friend.~ He saw Adam raise his hands to his head in pain.  
  
~No, I don't know you. Get away from me.~ Adam's voice was pained.  
  
~Adam, do you see these walls. They don't belong here. They were put here by people who don't want you to know who you really are.~  
  
~No, I know who I am. I'm Adam Kane. I'm a scientist at Johnston Medical.~ His declarations made the pain subside and he stood tall before the intruder.  
  
~Yes, you are Adam Kane, a scientist. But you do not work at Johnston. You are the founder and leader of Mutant X.~ Charles could feel that mention of Mutant X stirred a memory and Adam reacted with some pain. ~Memory blocks were erected in your mind. The pain was programmed to prevent you from trying to breach the blocks. But you must try to remember. You must push past the pain.~  
  
~No, you're lying. I was told you would kidnap me. I won't work for you.~  
  
~Adam, I did not kidnap you. They did. Do you remember being at NAXCON?~ Charles could feel the stirring again. He had to keep pushing.  
  
Evie watched in tearful anticipation as Adam tossed as if in a nightmare. His vitals were rising. Heart rate and respiration were increasing. Adrenaline was flowing as she watched the muscles in his arms and neck tense.  
  
~There was an---explosion.~ Adam put pressure on his pounding head.  
  
~That's right. You and your team were caught in it. You were hurt.~ Charles knew that even when unconscious the mind knows the condition of the body. He watched as Adam fell to his knees in pain. Reaching out, he eased the pain but could only give slight relief. ~Your team has been looking for you.~  
  
More memories fought to break through. ~Shalimar?~ He remembered seeing her. Then he gasped, ~Jesse? I shot him.~  
  
~Yes, but he is fine. They want you to come home. They want you back at Sanctuary.~  
  
~Sanctuary---~ Adam repeated as if in a dream. The wall between them began to become more translucent.  
  
~Very good. Try to remember. There is also someone else in Sanctuary who is waiting for you. Can you remember?~ Charles began to feel the blocks crumble. ~Try Adam. Who's there?~ He felt it as Adam was hit with a more intense pain. He knew he could not ease this one. Adam had to endure it. Charles raised his voice. ~Tell me, Adam. Who's waiting for you?~  
  
Evie began to panic as Adam's vitals spiked. She immediately administered the sedative and prayed it meant that soon she would have him back.  
  
Charles relentlessly pushed harder as Adam tried to fight the pain. ~What's her name? Call her, Adam. Call out to her.~  
  
Taking a deep breath and gathering all the strength in him he fought for the name that seemed just beyond his reach. Enduring blinding pain he closed his eyes tightly and put forth the last bit of effort he could muster. Finally he saw her, and screamed, ~EVIE,---aaahhh~ Curling up and falling to his side on the floor, his pain was too much. He groaned in pain as he forced himself to repeat her name over and over.  
  
Charles watched as the walls dissipated before his eyes. As soon as they were gone he knew the blocks were gone as well. He rushed in and fell by Adam's side using his powers to speed the subsiding pain.  
  
After a few moments Adam was able to relax and look up at his friend. ~Charles?~  
  
~Yes, Adam.~  
  
~What happened? Where are we?~ He noticed that Charles was kneeling by his side.  
  
~We are in your mind. You had a very traumatic experience. Rest now. You need to recover. I will be there when you awake.~ Charles watched as Adam closed his eyes, his mind joining his body in much needed rest. He slowly left Adam's mind and raised his head. "It is finished. Adam is resting now."  
  
Evie approached him. "I had to give him a sedative. His vitals were dangerously high."  
  
"I know. I could feel them rise when he was fighting the hardest to break through the blocks. The sedative will take a few hours to wear off. Everyone needs to rest. I suggest we all turn in."  
  
"I'll stay here." No one was about to argue with her so they just smiled and said their goodnights.  
  
Brennan walked Shalimar up to her room. Since their friends arrived he had given his room to Remy and Marie and moved some clothes into Shalimar's room. When they were ready for bed he got in and moved to one side to let her join him. They were exhausted from the ordeal of the last few days. She moved to snuggle against him and he pulled the blanket up over both of them. "Brennan," she whispered almost too tired to speak.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Without you here we wouldn't have been able to pull through." She smiled as she felt him kiss her head.  
  
"I didn't do all that much. Without Ororo's help the only thing I would have done was self destruct."  
  
She lifted her head to see his face. "Don't say that. You took care of all of us before they got here. You were stressed. I'm glad she was able to help you. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."  
  
"You were really stressed yourself."  
  
"Don't remind me. I can't believe I was that blindly wild. The only thing I can remember is---wanting to kill Logan."  
  
"That scared you didn't it?" He watched her eyes began to mist.  
  
"Thank God it was Logan. He could handle it. But---Brennan---what if it happens again? What if---that's what I have to look forward to---with my mutation? You guys'll have to sedate me---or cage me---" she began to shake thinking of the consequences of such a rage.  
  
"Hey, stop," Brennan brought her face up to look at him. "Listen to me. That is not going to ever happen. Logan said that these were extreme circumstances for you. That's what brought it on. It wasn't your mutation."  
  
"But---" she tried to argue.  
  
"But---nothing. Logan has dealt with these things before. He said it's brought on by temper not mutation and he's prone to them and has learned to control it. He should know what he's talking about." Brennan tried to make sure she understood.  
  
"That doesn't mean it won't ever happen again. What if I lose it and try to hurt one of you guys?" This really had her scared. "I was completely animal, completely wild, Brennan."  
  
"Sounds like fun." He smiled suggestively at her.  
  
"This isn't a joke, Brenn. I have always embraced that side of me as special. Now it disgusts me." She sat up and turned her back to him. "It should disgust you, too," she whispered.  
  
"Hey, Shalimar---" she refused to turn to him so he moved across the bed to sit in front of her. When she turned her head in shame he took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "You listen to me. I love you, all of you. You are not disgusting and you never will be. We are all still mutating and we don't know what's yet to come but no matter what happens I will never stop loving you. You are special, very special and your feral side makes you even more special to me. No matter what the future holds for us, we'll see it through together." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her very gently. Soon he felt her respond to his kiss and put her arms around him. He embraced her and kissed her until he felt she believed all he just said. Moving them back under the covers he held her close as they both fell asleep.  
  
About 3 hours later Adam began to stir. Evie really had not been able to sleep well. She was sitting at one of the computers reading over the information Jesse collected to make sure she didn't miss anything. At one point she had put her head down on her arms and that's how Adam found her, sound asleep. He sat up and rubbed the back of his sore neck. Memory after memory began to flood his mind reminding him of his behavior over the last few days. One made him turn and look around the lab quickly. Seeing that he was the only patient he concluded that Evie must have healed Ororo. "Evie," he whispered as he slowly approached and knelt beside her. He ran one hand down her silky hair and whispered her name again.  
  
She began to wake and sleepily responded to his voice. "Adam---" Turning to see him smiling, her eyes widened in shock. "Adam, oh Adam you're ok." She fell to the floor and into his embrace. "Adam, I was so afraid I was going to lose you."  
  
"Sshh---" he kissed her head. "You didn't lose me. You'll never lose me." When she raised her head to face him, he held her tightly in his arms and kissed her deeply to reassure her. When they parted he said, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too." She smiled at him then pulled him close and laid her head on his chest. When she glanced up she saw the monitor and remembered what she had been reading before she fell asleep. Sitting straight up, she suddenly changed her manner and became the doctor. "Are you hurt anywhere? I've got to scan you. Come get in the chair." She stood and tried to help him up as he began to laugh. "What's so funny?" She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"You are. In less than a second flat you went from being my wife to being Doctor Evelyn Kane." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Pulling away she pushed him toward the scan chair as she replied, "Your wife won't rest until the doctor makes sure you're ok. Now be still," she ordered.  
  
"Yes, Doctor." Adam smiled proudly as she worked. He saw her read the results then drop her head and shoulders. Coming up behind her and touching her back lightly, he asked, "Well, doctor. How am I?"  
  
She spun around and threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly as she began to cry. "Oh, Adam, you're perfect, thank God. Everything they did to you has been reversed."  
  
Beginning to remember more he asked, "Did I see Charles?"  
  
"Yes, he's here with some of his team. When we couldn't find you I called him to help. We wouldn't have been able to get you back without the help of the X Men. I have so much to tell you." They walked into the rec room and sat in each other's arms on the sofa. "Tell me what you remember first." Evie was glad to have Adam back but really wished this conversation didn't need to take place.  
  
Adam held her close as he tried to think back. "Well, I remember the mission at NAXCON. I can remember the explosion. The building began to crumble. We had to hold on, everyone was screaming. I was trying to help Emma. She slipped away from me. There was a larger blast. I was falling--- then nothing---until I woke up at Johnston. How did you know where to find me?"  
  
"It took both teams to use their tracking skills to come up with anything. Satellite imaging gave us a chopper. Jubilee traced its origin on the mansion computers. Then Remy took over. Louisiana is his territory. Can you remember being there and being hurt?" Evie's voice was soft and soothing for him.  
  
"The only pain I remember is the headache I had when I woke up. Mason told me I had fallen off a set of shelves I evidently tried to climb without a ladder. I worked that day---Friday,---then went to a poker game with Dave. What's today?"  
  
"It's Sunday morning, now. Who was Dave?"  
  
"A friend---I think---a doctor in the lab. Then we went to a club to play poker. I drank scotch and won a lot."  
  
"The way I heard it, you drank quite a lot and only folded to appease the other players."  
  
"How did you know? Oh wait---Remy was there, wasn't he." Memories began to make sense to him. "Yeah, everyone else was easy to read. Remy was a challenge, but he kept folding. We played all night and most of Saturday. It was a tournament then there was going to be a big party---" Adam suddenly felt guilty and hesitated. "um---tonight."  
  
Evie smiled to herself as she prodded. "You needed a date for the party didn't you?" her voice was light.  
  
"I---uh---was looking for one---and---Remy knew that." He drew a sudden breath and continued. "He called for the girls to come in, didn't he?" Adam was quick to catch on. "But why didn't you come?"  
  
"He found out when he first got there that they were on the look out for Mutant X. Charles didn't want to take any chances. Remy suggested that it would be better for you to 'catch' one of us rather than a stranger. He called for Marie and Ororo so one of them could try and get your attention. Kitty went in as part of his cover."  
  
"Marie certainly got my attention---oooff." Adam took an elbow in the ribs. He hugged Evie closer, then turned her to look into her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
She leaned up and kissed him. "There is nothing to forgive. They took your memories of us and modified your behavior. I know you wouldn't really wander from me."  
  
Her confidence in his love just proved to him how truly special she was. He took her and kissed her passionately. When they finally moved apart he spoke again. "I hope Marie and Remy will be as forgiving." He began to remember all the things he said and did with Marie and silently thanked God that she fought him off so insistently. Then he remembered something else. "I saw Mason put a governor on her. Is she ok?" His voice was full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, Brennan got to her and deactivated it. When we got back I removed it. She was in a lot of pain."  
  
"It was constantly on, right?"  
  
"Yeah, they put one on Kitty, too but Marie's was worse. Her super strength kept fighting so it kept punishing. You can check her more in the morning. She and Remy are in Brennan's room."  
  
"And then there was a fight on the base. I---shot Ororo."  
  
"She's fine, too. The bullet went clean through and I healed the wound on the way back home. She and Logan are in one of the guestrooms. I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about Logan getting even." She chuckled as he sighed in relief.  
  
"I also shot at Jesse and Shalimar. She tried to talk me out. All I remember after that is seeing Charles---in my head---I think. Then I woke up and saw you." He pulled her close to him again; her warm body reassuring him that this was truly real and the nightmare of the other life was over.  
  
"Brennan and Shalimar are in her room. She's fine. She was happy to know that you remembered her through the blocks. Jesse has Kitty up in his room. He's trying to take care of her."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment as Adam thought about his family. Then her omission struck Adam. Hesitantly he began, "And---Emma's in with Jesse, taking care of Kitty, right?"  
  
TBC  
  
No we are not done, yet. I still have a ways to go. Once I started it was hard for me to push the keyboard away. Thanks for hanging in. 


	21. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Thanks for all the well wishes on the move. It is getting really crazy and due to get worse fast. Settlement is tomorrow. I'm trying to post as much as possible before my husband decides to disconnect the computers. I hope I can get enough up and then get them reconnected quick. If I think I'll have a problem, I'll just put it all in one big chapter. But then it will all be done...*sniffle, sniffle* Redhead2  
  
Chapter 21 - Revelations  
  
Evie knew it was coming. Her eyes began to tear and all the pain was fresh again, as she had to now tell Adam about his daughter. She remained silent trying to find a way to say it.  
  
Adam pushed her away slightly so he could see her face. Fear gripped his heart when he saw her tears. "Evie---" he began to choke, "where's Emma?"  
  
"Oh, Adam," she began to sob, "Emma---didn't---she didn't come home---from-- -NAXCON."  
  
"No---," he whispered and pulled Evie close to him. "Emma,---" They cried together for the loss in their family. A while later, after they stopped crying, Evie explained all they had done for her and took him outside to her grave. He fell to his knees as he cried more and tried to say his own goodbye.  
  
The sun had risen while he was out there and he saw the morning rays fall across her. He was glad that she had such a beautiful spot on the mountain and he promised to always keep her in his heart.  
  
Evie took him back inside. He needed to rest and as everyone would probably not get up for quite a while yet, she took him to their room and once again husband and wife fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
As morning drew to a close Kitty began to stir from a nightmare. She began to toss and whimper. Jesse woke immediately and sat on the bed next to her. "Kitty,---Kitty---wake up, Baby---come on. You're having a nightmare." He touched her shoulders and gently shook her. He saw her eyes shoot open as she gave a startled cry. "Hey, it's ok. It's just me." He smiled at her.  
  
"Jesse?---" she sat up in bed.  
  
"Yeah, Baby. It's me."  
  
"Oh, Jess," she fell against his chest and tightly wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared. It hurt so much. I didn't know what to do. When I tried to call for the professor or phase it off it hurt even more." She cried as her fear spoke quickly.  
  
Jesse held her close to him and gently ran his hand through her hair. "Sshh- --I know, Baby, but it's over now. The governor was removed. It can't hurt you anymore." He soothingly rocked her back and forth as he tried to calm her.  
  
Her fear and anxiety faded away as she melted in his arms. Suddenly conscious of being in his bed and in his arms she pushed away from him and sat back against the headboard as she suddenly became interested in the detail of the blanket that covered her. "I'm---sorry, Jess," she began to try to hide her embarrassment. "I was just---um---scared."  
  
"Kitty, please don't." His voice was so shaken that she had to look at him. His eyes were sad as he looked at her and forced himself to continue. "I'm the one who has to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I acted."  
  
Her uneasiness passed, as she now was more concerned with him. "No, Jesse. You're still hurting. You don't have anything to apologize for." She lifted a hand to his cheek and she saw him close his eyes at her touch. Her heart went into her throat but she remembered Ororo's warning that he isn't thinking clearly and pulled her hand down and looked away.  
  
Taking her hands in his he continued. "I hurt you. You were so kind to me. You came here to take care of me and I did nothing but hurt you."  
  
"Jesse---"  
  
"Let me finish. I want you to know that I wouldn't have made it through this without you. I would probably still be in this bed wasting away. Your strength gave me the courage I needed to get up and face what was happening." He kissed her hands, took a deep breath and went on. "When I woke up and massed on you, I had had a dream."  
  
"I remember," she said as she rubbed her arms and smiled. "You said that you tried to not let Emma go."  
  
He reached out and ran a finger over her arm as he continued. "There was more to it than just that. I believe that Emma was really reaching out to me. When the dream was over I realized that I didn't hurt anymore. She left a small piece of herself in me. It took away the pain and left a peace that I can't explain. She was trying to help me to move on. It took me some time to figure this out. I didn't get it until we were in New Orleans and you were on the mission. Until that point I was confused and scared. " He stood and moved away from the bed. "I was afraid of what I was feeling and what I wasn't feeling. When we went to the club here, and we danced---something happened." He hesitated and kept his back to her. He was still ashamed to face her with this.  
  
"Jesse,---what happened?" Her heart was racing as she tried to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"I held you in my arms---and---I---my---I mean, you were---we were--- friends---good friends." He was finding this very difficult.  
  
"We were friends?" The cracking of her voice made him turn. "Aren't we--- friends, anymore? What did I do?" She couldn't help it as tears began to fall.  
  
He quickly went back to the bed and took her hands. "No, Kitty, please don't misunderstand me. You didn't do anything. God, you were wonderful. It's just that when you were in my arms---I began to feel differently. I suddenly wanted to hold you---and never let you go." He shifted and turned away from her. "I wanted to---to kiss you. I took you back to the table because---I ---couldn't trust myself. Then I began to feel guilty. I felt guilty for wanting to cheat on Emma and worse for wanting to take advantage of you."  
  
Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sat there stunned as he went on.  
  
"Then I saw you dancing with that guy and I became fiercely jealous. I was drunk and lashed out by flirting with anyone I could find who even remotely looked like you. The guilt came flooding back and I couldn't face you. I was so ashamed and confused. The night you left on the mission, I had a chance to talk to Brennan and Logan. They helped me to put everything in perspective. I realized that Emma gave me a peace that I felt deep in my heart. She helped me to know that she loved me and wanted me to go on for both of us. The guys helped me see that the guilt was natural because of all the confusion. After that, I felt like I could think clearly again and begin to move on." He felt her hand gently come to rest on his shoulder for just a moment before returning to her lap.  
  
"Can you face me now?" She smiled as he slowly turned back to her.  
  
"Kitty, I can ask you to forgive me for hurting you and I hope you can at least understand a little, but---I can't say I feel---the same as I did before---about you. I'm sorry." He turned his head and lowered his eyes.  
  
Kitty was still for a moment, not sure how to feel. "But you said I didn't do anything wrong. Then how do you feel---about---me?" she whispered. Her voice cracked and shook as she asked.  
  
Jesse lifted his eyes to hers. Feeling as if he were drowning in her gaze he whispered, "I want---to be close to you. I---still want to---kiss you." Very slowly he began to lean toward her keeping his eyes on hers until they were too close to focus. He closed his eyes and gently laid his lips on hers not sure how she would respond.  
  
Shocked at first, Kitty didn't move. His warm lips on hers quelled her shock as she began to softly return his kiss. After a sweet lingering kiss, she felt him move away and instantly missed his touch.  
  
Jesse looked at her. "Are you upset with me?"  
  
Kitty reached up and touched his face. "I could never be upset with you--- but---are you sure that---this---is what you really want?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it is." His eyes sparkled at her. "I also know that this is really sudden for you and probably too soon for me. But I want to have the chance to see if you could ever feel for me as more than---just a friend." He searched her eyes for his answers. "Can you give me a chance? Can we give us a chance?"  
  
Without another second's delay she fell into his arms and hugged him tight. "Oh, Jesse. I was afraid that you could only ever see me as a kid sister to you; that you could never really care for me. Then, at the club, I thought I had done something to make you mad at me. When that thing was on me, all I could think about was if you would ever speak to me again. "  
  
Jesse embraced her and finally relaxed with her in his arms. "When I found out they put a governor on you, I was so worried. I didn't know what it would do to you, because I knew on a natural mutant it probably wouldn't turn off. The thought of you in constant pain was tearing me up inside. I had to find you and get you out of there." He held her silently for a while as a million thoughts ran through his head, most centering on the girl in his arms. He couldn't believe that after everything that happened this week he could actually be feeling happy. He thought about Emma and was amazed that the guilt was not overwhelming. In his thoughts he somehow just knew--- she was smiling.  
  
Kitty sat back again and shyly looked down. "Where do we go from here? Adam's back and the professor will be wanting to go back home soon."  
  
"I know." Jesse took her hands and caressed them with his. "We'll just take things slow. We can talk whenever you want. You know how to access the com system here. I'll fly to the mansion whenever you want me to. I can bring you here to visit, too. I care for you too much to rush anything and mess us up. And besides--" He smiled and looked away.  
  
"Besides, what?"  
  
"I have to watch out for your big brothers." His eyes twinkled when he looked back at her. "You have too many of them and I'm not really interested in finding out if I'm adamantium-proof." He heard her giggle and his heart soared. "Let's get washed up and make breakfast for everyone again. I had fun doing that with you." He stood and held out a hand to her.  
  
"Alright, but Jess,---could you do something for me, before we start?" She looked up hopefully.  
  
Jesse kept her hand. "Anything."  
  
"Could you---um---kiss me again? Just so I know I wasn't dreaming," she added quickly and looked away.  
  
He didn't say anything and for a moment she thought she'd imagined the whole conversation. Then gently he began to pull her toward him. One hand moved across her back as his arm encircled her waist holding her against him. The other lovingly cupped her cheek as she rested her head in his hand and surrendered to his approaching lips. He kissed her tenderly as she embraced him. She had dreamed so many times of kissing him. This time she hoped she would never wake up.  
  
He smiled as he moved away and watched her slowly open her eyes again. "Are you convinced yet?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well, if you begin to doubt it, let me know and I'll convince you again. Now let's get moving. I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done." He felt good again as he watched her walk out of his room. Turning to go take a shower his eyes fell on a picture on his dresser. He picked it up and smiled. "Thanks, Em," he whispered as he put it back and went into his bathroom.  
  
Though early afternoon; the inviting aroma of breakfast wafted through Sanctuary calling everyone out of their rooms. Both teams gathered once again in the kitchen as Jesse and Kitty happily served another wonderful breakfast. A clatter of cheers and applause arose as Evie and Adam walked in hand in hand.  
  
"On behalf of everyone, welcome back, Adam." Charles turned to greet him.  
  
"Thank you, Charles." Adam went to shake his hand then turned. "Thanks to all of you. Evie told me what you all have done. I can not thank you enough." He began to greet each person shaking hands and hugging the girls.  
  
"Logan, thank you for coming after me. Ororo, I'm so sorry for the gunshot. He placed his hand over the place of the wound. I hope you won't hold it against me." He smiled as he quickly glanced at Logan.  
  
"Evie healed her. She does it with a little more flare than I do." Logan smiled at Evie.  
  
"I'm fine and am very glad to see you home again." Ororo kissed his cheek.  
  
"You," Adam moved to take Remy's outstretched hand. "I would like to see what you're really like at a poker table."  
  
"Remy would be happy to teach you a ting or two." He smiled. "Good to see you back, mon ami."  
  
"Thank you." Then Adam turned to Marie. He swallowed hard as he knelt in front of her. "Can you ever forgive me?" He took her hands in his.  
  
"There is nothin' to forgive. Ah had to make sure you stayed safe for Evie. Couldn't have you chasin' after the other gals now could we? Ah had a hard enough time resistin' your charms." She watched as Adam blushed but enjoyed having him back to normal and had to keep him dangling just a little longer. She turned to Evie and smiled. "Try tellin' him no one night after teasin' him and see how much fun it is to fight him off." Everyone laughed as Adam dropped his head. Marie squeezed his hands as proof of her forgiveness and watched as Adam looked back with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Now, what would you have done if the base security hadn't come to take me from your room, last night?"  
  
"Ah would have decked you and let you sleep it off." Everyone laughed again and he hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered then stood back up.  
  
He silently hugged Brennan and Shalimar as they whispered their gratefulness of his return. He moved on to Jesse. His heart broke at the thought of the pain he knew Jesse felt over loosing Emma. He hugged him tight and patted his back. Moving to Kitty before he would cry, he hugged her. "Thank you so much for taking care of Jesse. Evie told me what you did for him." Kitty smiled and looked at Jesse. "I know the governor hurt you." He moved and put his hand on the back of her neck. "Later on I want to scan both you and Marie just to make sure you're both ok."  
  
Kitty smiled and tiptoed to kiss him. They all ate and spoke happily. As they were just finishing breakfast, the computers began to beep signaling an incoming call. "I'll get it," offered Jesse.  
  
"May I come?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Sure." Jesse held out his hand to her.  
  
Evie noticed the furrowing of Adam's brow and leaned toward him. "Don't worry," she whispered, "it's ok. I'll explain it all later."  
  
Jesse and Kitty went to the computer station and opened the line. A very excited Jubilee appeared before them. "Hey, Jubes," smiled Kitty. "What's going on back home?"  
  
Jubilee began speaking,---fast. "Man, it took you guys long enough to answer. I'm so excited, I was gonna to bust if you didn't pick up soon. Wait till I tell you what's been goin' on here. You won't believe it. It's so cool."  
  
Kitty and Jesse just looked at each other and laughed. "Jubes, spill already," Kitty couldn't wait.  
  
"Alright, chica, alright. Brace yourselves for this one. It's so neat."  
  
"JUBES!" they both yelled.  
  
"Thomas Xavier Summers is here. He's here. And you gotta see him, he's so cute. He's all pudgy and soft and cuddly."  
  
Kitty began squealing and jumping up and down. She threw her arms around Jesse. "Oohh, I can't wait to see him. I'm so excited." She gave Jesse a quick kiss and hugged him.  
  
Jubilee frowned, "Hey,---what's been going on over there? What did I miss? I knew I should have gone and you stayed with the kids."  
  
"Relax, Jubes. It's ok. I'll explain when I get home. Right now I have to go tell everyone else. Give me the details." Kitty smiled as Jesse's arms were still around her.  
  
"You better explain. I want details of my own." She threw another confused glare at Kitty then turned her thoughts back to the new arrival. "Thomas was born at 1:25 this afternoon. He weighs 8 lbs and 6 ozs. And he is 21 inches long. He has lots of blonde hair and the cutest dimples."  
  
"Thanks, Jubes. See you at home. I've got to go tell the others. Bye." Before Jubilee could say anything else Kitty broke the link and took Jesse's hand as she pulled him back toward the kitchen. "Hey, everybody, He's here. He's here," she yelled as she entered the room.  
  
"What? Jean's baby? She had him?" Marie was almost as giddy as Kitty when she saw the smiling face nodding at her.  
  
"She had a boy? That is wonderful news." Ororo exclaimed.  
  
"Did Jubilee by chance give you any of the pertinent details?" the professor smiled knowing that the young ladies in the mansion tend to leave out the important facts in lieu of their own interests.  
  
Kitty gave all the information she knew and the excitement and joy in the room was tangible. They made plans to finish their afternoon and return to the mansion after dinner. Adam took both Marie and Kitty into the lab to make sure they were ok after their ordeal with the governors. He was pleased to find there was no permanent damage. Adam's concern grew as he silently watched the increased attention Jesse was giving to Kitty.  
  
All the couples went into the rec room to watch a movie and rest before dinner. The professor, Adam and Evie went to the water garden to visit quietly.  
  
"I'm concerned about Jesse," Adam began. "It seems he's becoming --- attached to Kitty."  
  
Evie sat at the water's edge as the men made themselves comfortable next to her. "I know it seems strange but I think it's alright."  
  
"How can you say that? Jesse is in a very dangerous period right now. Loosing Emma is traumatic for all of us but for Jesse---" Adam couldn't even find the words to express the pain Jesse must be feeling. "Yet he seems to have pushed his pain aside. That makes me even more concerned. I don't want to see him make any mistakes and I certainly don't want Kitty hurt as a rebound. Jesse would never forgive himself."  
  
"I know but some very strange and wonderful things happened while you were gone." Evie smiled at Charles.  
  
~You haven't told him, yet?~ The professor voiced in Evie's head.  
  
~No, I've been afraid to.~ Evie looked into Charles' eyes.  
  
"I know that look," Adam said suspiciously as he watched his wife and friend converse silently.  
  
"Well, first, it seems that Emma herself was able to help Jesse. He was extremely distraught and despondent after NAXCON. None of us could talk to him. He dreamt of her before the funeral and she seemed to be able to ease his pain and help him to begin to move on. Since then he has been back on his feet and making remarkable progress. Kitty has been an incredible strength to him." Evie smiled.  
  
"But Kitty? I don't want to see her used as his fill in."  
  
"I had the same concerns." Charles explained. "Evidently, while we were in New Orleans waiting for the others on the mission, Logan and Brennan had a long talk with Jesse. When I questioned Logan about my concerns, he assured me that Jesse was not just reaching out for a substitute for Emma. Logan is fiercely protective of Jubilee and Kitty, especially now that they have grown into young women. If he is comfortable that Jesse is thinking clearly in his intentions toward Kitty, I must be also."  
  
"When I talked to Brennan, he explained pretty much the same thing. Jesse knows that he's vulnerable and is going to handle this very slowly. Brennan and Logan have said that they would keep and eye on both Jesse and Kitty. I don't think we have too much to worry about." Adam trusted Evie's judgment and agreed.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at his wife, "Why do I get the feeling there's something else?"  
  
Charles felt Evie's uncertainty. "Don't be afraid, just try."  
  
Adam watched as Evie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. ~Adam?~ He was shocked to hear her voice in his head. He looked at Charles who merely smiled back. ~Adam, can you hear me? I love you.~ Her voice was weak and distant.  
  
Adam found he couldn't speak to her in his mind so he answered aloud. "I love you, too, but what are you both doing?"  
  
"I am doing nothing," Charles replied.  
  
Evie opened her eyes and sadly looked at Charles. "Don't worry, I know it is very weak but in time you will strengthen it," he consoled her.  
  
Adam took Evie's hands. "Evie, what's happened?" he asked softly.  
  
"Right after you were taken, I began to have dreams each time I slept. In my dreams you were calling to me, telling me you needed me to find you. After the first one, I was sure you weren't dead but I couldn't explain why. Charles came and when he followed me into one of my dreams and found that---" Evie stopped and looked down.  
  
"Found what?" Adam's concern began to rise again as he looked from Evie to Charles.  
  
"I found that Evie is a natural telepath," Charles stated.  
  
"A telepath? Evie that's wonderful." Adam saw her look up with tears in her eyes. "Evie?"  
  
"Do you really think it's wonderful?"  
  
Taking her in his arms he answered, "Of course I do. Why would you doubt it?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't sure how you would react to my being a telepath as well as a healer." She hugged him as if afraid to let go.  
  
"Hey, stop now. I love you. You should know that there is nothing you can tell me about you that would upset me. These are gifts. Why wouldn't I be thrilled?" He slowly pushed her back and wiped her tears. "Now tell me all about it."  
  
"Well, Charles believes that the stress of not knowing what happened to you, and the high levels of stress of everyone else triggered the telepathy to come out of dormancy. My powers are very weak so the only time I could discern their use was while I was at rest," Evie explained.  
  
"I found that she was actually searching for you. She was able to make the connection but it was very fleeting. The first contacts were made while you were unconscious. After this discovery, I augmented her powers with my own. That's how we found out about the memory blocks. You were awake by then and when we tried to reach you the blocks reacted causing both you and Evie great pain."  
  
Evie straightened and turned toward Charles. "I never consciously tried to reach him after that but in the Blackbird it happened on its own." Turning back to Adam she explained, "When I saw you in the seat I ran and knelt in front of you. All I was doing was whispering. I was so happy to see you. You began to open your eyes and we both were hit with the pain again." Turning back to Charles, "I don't understand."  
  
"Being husband and wife creates a whole dynamic of its own. Non telepathic married couples become so close at times that they know what each is thinking. Scott and Jean have often attributed instances that are seemingly coincidental to a special bond they share. It is most likely that because of your special closeness, your new powers will only serve to magnify that bond. It will be interesting to see the results as your powers increase."  
  
Adam smiled proudly at her then pulled her into his embrace. From his arms she asked Charles, "Will they increase?"  
  
"Most definitely. Why don't you all come back to the mansion with us? Everyone will have the chance to see the baby. Then, I will begin to teach you about your powers. I believe it will be good for all of you to get away and relax after everything that has happened."  
  
Adam pulled away and looked at Evie. "I think that's really a good idea. Turning to his friend he continued, "Thank you, Charles. I would like to have Hank scan Evie. I'm a little concerned about the genetic mutation reacting with the natural mutancy." He frowned when Evie laughed. "What's so funny."  
  
"You are. Will there be anything else, Dr. Kane?" They laughed and hugged as Charles smiled and left husband and wife to their moment.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, we have to go see the baby don't we? What else will happen there? 


	22. Trouble At Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 22 – Trouble At Home  
  
At dinner Adam announced the plans to return to the mansion with their friends. "I think it would be best to allow you all to return when you're ready. After we lock down Sanctuary we'll follow. That'll give you a chance to meet Little Thomas before we arrive."  
  
As the X Men prepared to leave Jesse walked Kitty to the hangar and carried her bag for her. "I'll see you when I get there in a little while. You'll need the time to try and explain to Jubilee. It seems to me that she'll probably have a million questions."  
  
Kitty laughed, "You're probably right. But I doubt she'll believe anything I tell her anyhow. Talk to you when you get there." Kitty turned and heard him say bye as she entered the blackbird.  
  
Time went quickly as everyone packed and got ready to leave. They also took some time to spend on little talks. Adam went out to Emma's grave and found Jesse already there. "Hey, Jess."  
  
"Hey, Adam."  
  
"Things are going to be different around here."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"It's going to be hard, especially at first."  
  
"Yeah, it will be."  
  
"Evie told me about a few amazing things that happened while I was gone. She told me that you've been able to get on your feet pretty quickly."  
  
"I wanted to die at first. It hurt so bad I couldn't even think. But then it was like she left me a piece of herself in my heart. Now I feel like she's still with me. She's given me a peace that I just can't explain."  
  
"You feel like you can move on?"  
  
"Not completely, yet. There's the whole physical thing. I don't feel like I can be with anyone just yet, but I don't feel like I'm mourning. I think I worked through the guilt of her dying and me living. Now it feels good to think about her."  
  
"Just for the record, I feel like I have to warn you about what I'm seeing between you and Kitty. I'm glad you're moving on but I'm concerned that you not move too fast. I don't want you to do anything that you would regret later." Adam put one hand on Jesse's shoulder. "I know that you feel you have it figured out but just be careful. You don't know when unexpected feelings might creep up on you. Our emotions are very intricate parts of our beings. Just remember to take it extra slow right now."  
  
"Thanks. I'll remember." Jesse smiled as he hugged his father. "I'm really glad you're back." They turned and walked back inside together.  
  
Upon arriving at the mansion, they found the atmosphere entirely different from that at Sanctuary. It was almost as if they had left one dimension and traveled into another. The contrasts were stark. For as much as Adam tried to make Sanctuary be a haven and a home for his family, it was still dark without the natural sunlight and sterile with all its metallic composition. Now with the loss of Emma, it was also somber.  
  
The mansion stood majestically on the beautiful grounds that everyone seemed to never tire of looking. It was built with grace and old fashioned charm and had a warmth of welcome that was unmatched. Having children constantly around never allowed for a solemn air to ever really settle. Now, however the air was particularly charged with excitement as everyone hustled about with activity caused by the arrival of the newest member of the household.  
  
The X Men had returned a while ago and each had the opportunity to meet and hold Little Thomas. Scott and Jean, although exhausted from the long labor, were beaming with joy at their son's birth.  
  
Kitty went to her room, which she's shared with Jubilee since they were preteens and new students at the school. They grew close over the years and shared everything. They found early on that their personalities were quite different but not so different that they couldn't compliment each other and rely on the strengths of each to cover their individual weaknesses. It was this closeness that demanded an explanation. Jubilee followed Kitty in and sat on the bed. She folded her arms and waited. Kitty seemed as if she almost didn't even know she was in the room. She was very obviously preoccupied with thoughts certainly not involving her clothes. Jubes could only take so much. Patience was not her strong point. Frustrated and fed up she burst out, "Enough already. What's going on with you?"  
  
Kitty only smiled as she turned to look at her friend. This only served to aggravate her more. "Look Kitty, something's going on and you're not tellin'. What do I have to do to make you spill?"  
  
"Chill girl. There isn't anything to tell." Kitty continued to fix her clothes.  
  
"Hello. Who do you really think you're trying to fool here? This is me, remember. I saw you. I know that there's something goin' on."  
  
Kitty finally closed the drawer and turned around. "He's so cute." She turned a dreamy smile on her friend.  
  
"Oh come on. I knew you had it bad but don't you think it's time to let this go. We're not 15 any more."  
  
"No, I'm not 15. I'm almost 20 and I think that the time has finally come. Jesse really cares about me."  
  
"What are you talking about? Jesse has always cared about you. You've been the kid sister bugging him every time he was here. You can't possibly think that he has even noticed that you got your braces off much less grown up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's noticed. He's noticed and likes what he sees." Kitty smiled and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Jubilee was just about to dispute the point when they heard a knock on the door. Kitty went and opened it.  
  
"Kitty, will you help me prepare the rooms for Adam and his family?" Ororo smiled at the girls in the room.  
  
"Sure, Ororo." Kitty turned and called over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Jubes." Then she followed Ororo out and closed the door.  
  
Jubilee couldn't believe what she had heard. 'Kitty didn't even seem like she really heard anything I said. I'm gonna have to watch her. She can't be thinking with her head on straight.'  
  
In the med lab, joy filled his heart as the professor held the child long after the others had returned to their rooms. His life's goal renewed, as he held the embodiment of his ambitions. It is for him that they all work so hard. It is for all the children and the next generation, now represented, that the X Men fight so hard to make the world a better and safer place for all mankind. His eyes moistened as he held this little wonder.  
  
Jean smiled in understanding, "I'm glad to see you like to hold him."  
  
"This child is a great gift; one that helps me to realize, once again that what we do is important and that those like Emma have not died in vain."  
  
"I hope you still feel he is such a wonderful gift when he's two and running around the house," Scott mused.  
  
By the time Mutant X had arrived it was late in the evening. Kitty and Jubilee met them when they landed. As each disembarked, Jubilee hugged and kissed each and shared the last of her condolences. Brennan was last to leave the Helix and secure her. When Jubilee went to him and hugged him, he returned her affection and glanced over her shoulder at a now silently smirking Jesse. Brennan's smile affirmed that they were both thinking the same thing. Luckily for them both, Shalimar, Kitty, Evie and Adam had already begun walking toward the house.  
  
Kitty ran on ahead to see if the baby was ready for his first official visitors. When the door to the med lab opened, everyone was at awe with the sight of the happy family. Congratulations and sentiments circulated quickly. Shalimar never took her eyes off the little bundle in his mother's arms.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" Jean knew.  
  
Shalimar smiled as she took the baby and snuggled him close. Brennan stood behind her and whispered to the baby as Shalimar instinctively began to rock him. They laughed, as the baby seemed to smirk at them. "Do you want to hold him, Brenn?" Shalimar turned to him.  
  
Taking a step back and putting up both hands, Brennan suddenly seemed like he was presented with poison. The look on his face made everyone laugh as he backed away. "I really don't think that's a good idea. I might drop him or something."  
  
"I was really nervous the first time I held him too but that passes when you feel him in your arms," Scott tried to encourage him.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll hold off until there's a little more meat on him."  
  
Jesse stepped up, "You're such a chicken." He walked up to Shalimar and seemingly expertly took the infant from her and cradled him in his arms.  
  
"The man's a natural," Adam said proudly.  
  
Kitty walked up behind him as he sat in a chair and continued with the rocking. "Wow, Jesse. I didn't expect you to pick him right up," Kitty commented as Jubilee just watched from the doorway with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Aw, this is easy. I had an aunt who used to bring my six cousins over to visit. It seemed like with each visit she had a new baby." Jesse smiled as he played with the baby's grasping hand. "Whoa, you better watch out for this one, Scott, he's got a firm grip."  
  
"You're just full of surprises, Jesse," Jubilee said, never leaving her place at the door. "Do you change diapers, too?" It was just a little more sarcastic than she had really meant it to be.  
  
Jesse smiled back at her, "I've been known to, though it's not my favorite pass time."  
  
They all laughed and spoke until the baby decided he wanted to eat. "Well, now that's where I have to draw the line. I'm afraid I can't help you, buddy." Jesse spoke softly and stood. "I'm gonna have to give you back to mommy for this one." He turned and gently laid the baby in Jean's arms after placing a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Just then Hank came in. "Now what's all the commotion?"  
  
"Thomas was just letting us know that it's time for us to leave." Adam stood and shook Hank's hand.  
  
"Well, then I won't be pulling you away after all. I was coming to speak with you both." He smiled as he kissed Evie's cheek. Everyone said goodnight and left the new parents to tend the infant. Jubilee walked with Brennan and Shalimar to their room after she watched Kitty leave the lab wrapped tightly under Jesse's arm. She began to see sparks as she thought about what she should do about it.  
  
Hank led Adam and Evie back up to the library where he fixed them drinks and offered his condolences. "Thank you Hank. This has been a very difficult time," Adam took his drink.  
  
"Charles briefed me on some of the interesting developments of the past few days." Hank smiled at Evie. "I hope you are adjusting well."  
  
"I was confused and afraid when Charles first told me about my telepathic abilities." Their friendship had developed over the past few years as they shared common interests in research and worked on a few experiments together when they would visit each other's homes. Evie was completely comfortable with Hank now. His appearance was natural to her and never thought of as odd. "He said that he would help me to discover their extent and develop their use."  
  
"I am also a little concerned," interjected Adam. "I would like you to examine her. My primary uneasiness centers on the interaction of the mutations."  
  
"Yes, I can understand." Hank's face took on a look of deep thought for a moment and then he turned to his friends. "I would be only too happy to help in any way I can. Are you feeling any ill effects now, my dear?"  
  
"No actually. I am very tired but other than that I feel fine." She smiled at him as she felt Adam squeeze her hand. "In the morning I will run a full series of tests to make sure that everything remains fine. If you will excuse me, your room is ready." He stood and moved toward the door. "I have a few things I wish to check before morning. This may prove to be a very enlightening happenstance." They smiled as they watched him leave, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep with new findings before him.  
  
Kitty led Jesse to a room in the teachers' wing. He and Emma, like the rest, had a certain guest room that they always used when they visited. This time, however, she asked if he could have the spare teacher's room. Charles had eagerly agreed, praising her for her forethought on the matter. As they walked they spoke about the baby. Jesse, figuring out quickly that his room must have changed; tightened his hold on Kitty, in silent gratitude as they turned in the opposite direction and headed up the stairs. At the door Kitty opened for him, they stood in silence for a moment before he spoke and took her hands, "Thanks, Kitty." He watched as she shyly looked down. "I want you to know that I'm forever grateful for everything you've done for me. Even the new room," he nodded over his shoulder and smiled at her. "I really wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you."  
  
"I'm glad I could help." She looked up quickly then turned to leave when she felt him pull her toward him. As her nervousness increased she began to stutter. "Is, is, there---um---something else you---um---need before you turn in?"  
  
As he slowly drew her closer he nodded his head and looked into her eyes. "I want to kiss you, again." He drew her closer and slid his arms around her as her hands moved up his arms and rested on his shoulders. Holding her close and looking from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes he licked his lips in anticipation and whispered, "May I kiss you goodnight?"  
  
"Yes." Her voice was but a silent breath as she assented and was soon lost in a kiss that began gently, softly but soon deepened as she melted in his embrace.  
  
Just at that moment a door across the hall silently opened and someone watched for a moment.  
  
Jesse held her close as his kiss quickly became more intense. His lips separated and his tongue caressed her soft supple lips as the need for more began to take control. He felt her slowly comply with his request. His hands firmly stroked her back and pulled her tightly against him. His attentions elicited a small moan from the woman he held.  
  
Anger flamed as the door closed and pacing began.  
  
Instead of fueling his actions, hearing her reaction to his movements was like having a bucket of ice water thrown at him. Suddenly he was aware of how far his kiss goodnight had gone. Pulling away from her with a jerk, he stepped back and looked at the floor. "Um---I'm sorry---good night, Kitty." He quickly glanced at the confusion on her face and turned into the room. Disappearing behind the door he slowly closed it, not wanting to face her again and then leaned back against it. 'What just happened?' he thought. 'How did I let it get that far? That was intense. I promised her we would take it slow.' He heard her walk down the hall to her room. Listening carefully he could hear her door close behind her. "If I hadn't caught myself, I would have taken it farther than that," he whispered. "Why did I say I was sorry? I'm not. She probably thinks I'm sorry I kissed her at all." Dropping his head back against the door with a thud he sighed. "Adam was right. These emotions are more complex than I thought."  
  
As Kitty walked slowly toward her room she was confused. 'What just happened? His arms around me felt so good. I could have stayed there forever. And that kiss,' her fingers gently brushed her lips. 'Why did he pull away like that? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he realized he was kissing me and he's sorry it was me. But---he said he wanted to give us a chance. Has he changed his mind?' She was lost in her thoughts as she closed the door behind her and crossed to her dresser.  
  
"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Jubilee had gotten beyond concern and moved right to anger.  
  
Kitty jumped as she was shocked back from her own confusion and turned to wonder at the frown that was directed toward her from her best friend. "Jubes, you scared me to death. What are you yelling about?"  
  
"You have got to be crazy. I knew you still had your crush on Jesse but don't you think you're letting this go a bit too far? I knew you shouldn't have gone. The professor should have never given in to your begging." Her voice was straining to keep from yelling.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kitty laughed nervously and turned back to her dresser.  
  
"I've seen you kissing him."  
  
"So," said Kitty with a smile.  
  
"So? Kitty, come on girl, you can't be that blind." Jubilee was pacing the floor again as her volume increased. "You can't let him think you're interested."  
  
Frowning at her friend, Kitty turned back and walked to her closet as she spoke. "Jubes you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Realizing that her anger was only affecting her, Jubilee took a deep breath and began again. "Look, Mutant X are our friends. You know how I feel about all of them but this is a very difficult time. Can't you see that?"  
  
Kitty turned sharply and glared at her friend. "You have no room to talk, Jubes. I know their hurt. I was there. I lived through it with them." Her voice was pained.  
  
"Then you should know that Jesse of all people is hurting the most. You know how close he was to Emma." Jubes was not backing down.  
  
Distance was in Kitty's eyes as she remembered the past few days by Jesse's side. "I was with him. He was devastated," she whispered.  
  
"Knowing all of that, you still can't see that you can't be with him? It's just not right. Kit." Jubilee saw the look of confusion Kitty cast at her.  
  
"Things---happened, Jubes that you just don't know about. He made his peace with Emma and he's moving on. This is what he wants." Kitty brightened trying to regain her enthusiasm.  
  
Jubilee couldn't believe her ears. "Kitty, it hasn't even been one week yet." She began to rant. "How can he move on? I can't believe you can't see it. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you getting hurt." She could see that her words were striking Kitty harder now.  
  
"Jesse would never hurt me." Kitty's voice sounded weak and shaky.  
  
"He's using you. He may not realize it. Maybe it's not really intentional on his part but he's rebounding with you." Jubilee saw tears now forming in Kitty's eyes.  
  
"No," she whispered. "He told me he wanted to take it slow. It'll be ok." She now lost her resolve and began to question that which she thought she was sure of.  
  
"What I just saw out in the hallway was not what I would call taking it slow." She was determined to make Kitty see reality. "Did he send you in here to get changed so you can go back to him?"  
  
"What?" Kitty was shocked at the accusation her friend was making.  
  
"That's where that kiss was leading, wasn't it? That was one hot kiss."  
  
"No, stop." Kitty put her hands over her ears to not hear anymore.  
  
Jubilee stood in front of Kitty and took her wrists in her hands. Pulling them away from her ears and securing her attention she quietly dealt her final word. "He's hungry, Kitty. Starving. And you're his feast."  
  
Kitty stood staring with detachment into her friend's face. "I'm his---?" With tears flowing now she phased out of Jubilee's hold and began screaming. "No! No! You're wrong! It's not like that!" She repeated it over and over as she ran. Phasing through anything that got in her way she ran out of the mansion. Once outside she just kept running. She ran through the gardens and out to the edge of the property. Still crying, Kitty repeated her mantra to herself "No, it's not like that," trying to drown out Jubilee's voice in her head 'and you're his feast---his feast---his feast.' She kept running until she was well off the property and at the foothills of one of the mountains that arose in the area. She was tired and it was beginning to rain but she pushed herself until her body would run no longer. "No, it's not like that." When she could finally not take another step she collapsed on the rocks that were scattered around. Rain was beginning to come down harder and the air was turning cold. After a short rest she decided she needed to keep moving and find some shelter. She remembered hiking up this way on one of Logan's survival field trips. There were caves a little farther up in the hills. Pushing her body past its limits she reached one of them. Stumbling inside she tripped over some scattered stones in the dark and fell. Her head struck a larger stone as darkness claimed her mind. The last thought she had was of Jubilee standing in her face. "He's starving and you're his feast."  
  
TBC  
  
I have to admit, that final blow from Jubilee is probably my favorite line in this story. It still tickles me when I read it. 


	23. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
I am so glad to see Adam back on the show. It's of course not like my story but I like the way they have him coming back. I was afraid it was only going to be a hologram with a message that started off with "if you are seeing this than I have died" kind of thing. The way they are doing it gives me hope for a brighter future. Life is crazy for me right now so I'm going to shoot for broke and give you the rest. I hope you all like it. I really loved getting the reviews. I have a story brewing with Jesse and Kitty. I'm not sure where it's going yet but I have to get settled from the move first. Thanks to those of you who have stuck by me and encouraged me through my series. I'm glad to see that there are more people like me who like to live in a rose colored world. Look for me in the future. I'll be back. Love, Redhead2  
  
Chapter 23 – Gone  
  
The morning sun had never shown. The clouds were so thick that only the barest of light was able to shine through. Rain continued and along with the land all around, it dampened everyone's spirits. As they attended to their different chores and the novelty of having a baby in the house, the outdoors was soon forgotten and left to nature's hand. Inside people began gathering to visit with their guests.  
  
"My dear Jubilee, do you know if Kitty is still in your room? She didn't come down to the lab for her scheduled check-up this morning." Hank's large frame filled the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Jubilee looked up and saw Jesse looking at her. Keeping her eyes on him to see his reaction she answered, "I'm sorry Doc., Kitty didn't sleep in her bed last night. Maybe you should ask, Jesse." Everyone in the room suddenly fell silent.  
  
"What?" Jesse was shocked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised." Jubilee's anger returned as she confronted him.  
  
"Jubilation Lee, what is this all about?" The Professor's voice was stern and demanding.  
  
"I saw him kissing her last night in the hall," she tried to explain.  
  
"Jesse?" Adam turned to his son.  
  
"About 11:30 she showed me to my room and yes, I did kiss her goodnight. I went in and she went to her room. I even heard her door close." Jesse seemed bewildered at the sudden interrogation but not offended. He knew Jubilee would be trying to protect her friend. He also knew and welcomed the professor's search for honesty as he turned and met the older man's eyes.  
  
"That part is true." Jubilee stated with no intent to defend him. "We had an---argument and she ran out---back into his arms." She glared at him and smiled as Logan and Remy both stood from their places.  
  
Holding up a hand to still them, the professor met their eyes with the truth then turned on the angry young woman before him. "Jubilee, that will be quite enough," the professor ordered. "Look at me, child." In a flash the professor sent her bits and pieces of the happenings at Sanctuary so she could understand. ~You see now that Jesse is telling the truth and trying to be the honorable man we know him to be.~  
  
~Professor, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to protect Kitty.~ Everyone saw as she hung her head knowing that Charles had explained.  
  
She looked up now with tears in her eyes and moved to in front of Jesse. "I'm so sorry for accusing you, Jesse. Can you ever forgive me?" As he stood and hugged her in acceptance, she returned his hug, realizing she truly needed the forgiveness of a friend she'd almost lost.  
  
"It's ok, Jubes. I know you were trying to look out for Kitty. I can't blame you for being her best friend. I'm glad you are." He released her when he heard the professor speak.  
  
"Jesse, did Kitty go back to your room at all after that?"  
  
"No, Professor. I haven't seen her since we said goodnight."  
  
"Then she must have gone out to the treehouse." Jubilee offered. "That's where she always went when I got on her nerves." She looked around innocently as everyone snickered. "What?"  
  
"I will check." The professor lowered his head and called to her. In only a moment he looked back up. "I can not reach her."  
  
"She's probably still sleeping. I'll go out and bring her back." Jubilee accepted her penitence and took a deep breath at the back door before racing out into the storm. About 5 minutes later a soaking wet Jubilee came panting back into the kitchen. "She's not in the treehouse."  
  
Everyone looked to the professor who easily gave his first command. "We will have everyone search the mansion. Ororo, check your greenhouse. I will notify the other children to help find Kitty. Please bring her to my office in half an hour." Everyone left the kitchen quietly to begin this game of hide and seek.  
  
After turning the mansion upside down looking for the girl everyone met in the office. "There's no sign of her anywhere. Her scent is all over the house. I couldn't track her in here." Logan reported.  
  
"I tried to reach her mind as well and still can not."  
  
"There's no way she'd still be asleep this late in the morning even if she was up all night." Jubilee stated.  
  
"That only leaves, unconscious." Jesse spoke as the realization hit him. "Professor, we have to find her," he stated in his obvious concern. Turning to Jubilee he asked, "Where else on the grounds does she like to go?"  
  
"No where. She only travels the far grounds when Logan makes us train."  
  
"Could she have left the grounds undetected?" Adam asked.  
  
"De petite, could easily evade de outer perimeter sensors if she phase drough dem."  
  
"She's also the only one in the mansion who could get through the added night security. Since she doesn't like to wander in the day, much less at night, we don't worry about it too much." Marie spoke right after Remy as if they were one.  
  
Logan turned a feral grin toward Shalimar. "Ready to hunt?"  
  
"Always," she smiled back and flashed her eyes.  
  
"She probably headed into the foothills. There are caves up there. Maybe she actually picked up something after all the complaining I had to endure on those survival lessons." Logan knew that Kitty learned her stuff and just enjoyed giving him a hard time.  
  
"With all the rain we've gotten and the meltdown after winter there are only a few of those caves that would stand against mud and rock slides." Scott stepped into his role as mission leader of the X-Men. "We better all go. There's no telling what we'll need to get her out if she's trapped."  
  
"I'd better go too." Evie stood from her seat at Adam's side.  
  
Hank stepped closer to her. "Actually, I was hoping to run your tests now. She can't have gone too far. If she's hurt, they'll get her here quickly."  
  
Seeing the professor agree she took Adam's hand. "Very well." They followed Hank out of the office and down to the lab.  
  
On the porch gathered the teams, ready to search for their young friend. Logan and Shalimar stood in front ready to begin and lead the hunt. "Ro, darlin', would you mind doing a little something about the rain?"  
  
They stood and watched as Storm came forward and raised her arms toward the heavens. With white covering her eyes and wind lifting her high into the air she cleared the skies in the direction they needed to go. Rain stopped and clouds parted as bright rays of sunshine began to show through bringing with them a boost to everyone's moral.  
  
"That's much better but we still aren't going to find her scent any easier." Shalimar commented.  
  
"We'll head up to the caves. If we don't find her there then we'll worry about tracking later. Follow me." Logan grinned and began jogging with the rest behind.  
  
The lab was empty. The Summers family was happily discharged from care that morning. Hank led Evie to a bed and prepared to test her. "I thought of a series of very specific tests that should give us a particularly clear picture of how your mutations are getting along," Hank began. "Are you feeling any ill effects now?"  
  
"No," Evie shook her head. "I'm just really tired. I guess it's a result of all the prolonged stress of the last week."  
  
"I had to wake her up twice before she finally got out of bed, this morning," Adam added.  
  
"Yeah, and I had to fight the urge to clobber you with the pillows for that." She jested as she hit his arm.  
  
"Well Adam, if you will assist me, I think we can finish this in a timely manner and allow Evie the opportunity for a nice nap if she wishes. Then I suggest you allow someone else to do the awakening." They all chuckled as the testing began.  
  
It took the better part of a half hour just to make the foothills. When they arrived they found that many of the caves had indeed been covered over by slides, some from a while ago and some more recently. "Wolverine, when was the last time you were up here?" Cyclops asked as they surveyed the area.  
  
"It was before the spring thaw. There were more caves open, then."  
  
"These are recent slides," Shalimar noted in one area. As she approached she noticed that there were still small stones and pebbles falling from time to time.  
  
"That's where the last survival classes were. There are 4 caves behind all that."  
  
"Could that have all come down last night?" Brennan asked.  
  
Storm moved to his side. "It is possible. The storm overnight did release torrents at times."  
  
"If she wasn't in the cave she could have gotten trapped under the slide." Jesse's concerns began to increase.  
  
"Hold on." Cyclops lowered his head and contacted the professor.  
  
~Yes, Cyclops.~  
  
~We are outside the caves. There seems to have been recent slides. Could you try to contact Kitty again?~  
  
~Stand by.~ ~Kitty, Kitty, child can you hear me?~ He was sensing something but it was intermittent and distant. ~Kitty~ again no determinable response. The professor felt she was trying to respond but was having difficulty focusing. He sent in a stronger tone, ~Shadowcat, report!~  
  
That seemed to jar her. Kitty moaned and tried to roll over. She opened her eyes and began to panic when she found she could not see. Panic took firm hold until she once again heard her mentor. ~Shadowcat, report!~  
  
~Professor? P-----sor, help. I -n't s- and - think I'm --eeding. My ---d--- it -h--ts.~  
  
~Try to calm down, Kitty. Did you run into the caves at the foothills?~  
  
~I--- -n't know. I---think s-. I ran --ay and---yes, the ---thills. I --- ember-- Logan teach--- us to -ind ---lter.~  
  
~Kitty, can you move.~  
  
~Yes, I ---nk so.~  
  
~Listen to me, child. The X-Men are outside the caves looking for you. Try to find a way to let them know where you are.~  
  
~Profes---, don'- ---ve me. --m sca---.~  
  
~I will not leave, Kitty, but you must help them find you. I will inform them that you will try.~  
  
~Cyclops, Kitty is in the caves. Her concentration is wavering. She is hurt and bleeding. I believe she has a concussion. She can move and will try to signal you.~  
  
"The professor said Kitty is here and is going to try to signal us. Try calling into the rock. Maybe she can hear us." They all moved around and began trying to locate the correct spot where Kitty went in. After hearing nothing they regrouped.  
  
"The rock is too thick she cannot hear us." Storm stated.  
  
Kitty tried to yell but found she was too weak. In her disorientation she didn't even know which direction was out. Feeling around in the dark she found a stone that was a little bigger than her hand. She remembered that when she tried to move she found the larger rock that she'd probably hit her head on. Searching for that rock again, she prayed Wolverine was with them.  
  
As the testing continued, Adam and Hank combined their expertise on each type of mutation. Adam found that the new mutancy seemed to be unchanged as her genetic scans read clear of any deterioration or further mutation. Hank was intrigued as he compared her brain function with the scans he had of other telepaths. As doctors they both insisted on a series of complete blood work to confirm that her other systems were not adversely affected by the new chemicals being produced in her brain.  
  
"Can you blast through the rock?" Jesse was getting impatient to find her.  
  
"No. The force of the blast could send rock flying right at her." Cyclops knew he couldn't risk it.  
  
"It might cause more slid---"Wolverine stopped mid word and tilted his head.  
  
"What is it?" Cyclops looked around warily.  
  
Wolverine looked at Shalimar who had let her eyes turn gold as she nodded to him.  
  
"Is it Kitty? Can you hear her?" Jesse pursued.  
  
"She gets an A on her next survival evaluation." Wolverine smiled as he and Shalimar followed what only they could hear. They stopped at what seemed to be a solid wall of fallen rocks.  
  
"She's behind these rocks," Shalimar stated.  
  
~Professor, we found her location. We just have to get to her.~  
  
~Acknowledged.~  
  
~Kitty, good work. They are just outside the cave. They will find a way to get to you. Please stay still and don't panic.~ He sensed her silent assent.  
  
"Can't she just phase through it?" Brennan asked.  
  
"She probably doesn't know in which direction to go. It would be pitch black in there," Cyclops responded, "but maybe the professor can guide her to our presence." He sent his request.  
  
~No Cyclops, that would be inadvisable. With the concussion I suspect she has, because of her inability to concentrate to send to me; she will not have the concentration needed to maintain the phase until she is all the way out. You will have to find a way to get to her.~  
  
"The professor said she's hurt and can't phase all the way through. We have to make a way in."  
  
"I'm going in." Jesse stated.  
  
"Jess, you don't know if you can do that. Only Wolverine and I can hear through that rock. It's too thick for you." Shalimar put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jesse turned to Wolverine. "You know these caves. Can you give me an approximate depth?"  
  
"It could be anywhere from 6 to 10 feet. Maybe more."  
  
"That's too deep. You can't keep from breathing that long." Brennan warned his brother.  
  
"Give me the light from the pack you brought, Brennan. I'm going in there." The look in Jesse's eyes dissuaded anyone from arguing with him. He took the light and the small first aid kit and secured them in his jacket. "I'll contact you from the other side." He turned from Brennan and looked to Shalimar. Seeing her worry, he laid a firm hand on her shoulder. Turning toward the wall he looked to Wolverine, "Where?"  
  
Wolverine guided him to the center of where the cave mouth was. After patting him on the back he stepped away.  
  
Jesse took a few cleansing breaths to prepare himself then exhaled fully and began to disappear into the rock face. He walked as quickly as he could to get to the other side. As his lungs began asking for air he continued and watched as nothing but rock passed in front of his eyes. His heart began to beat faster as he went. The lack of oxygen caused his lungs to begin to burn but he refused to inhale. He had to get through. This stone would not encase him forever. His singular motivation was to make things right with Kitty.  
  
TBC 


	24. Trust Restored

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 24 – Trust Restored  
  
He began to emerge on the other side and fell to the ground gasping for air. His lungs and throat burned and his heart was pounding in his ears but beyond that he heard her.  
  
Kitty still couldn't see but with the lack of her sight her hearing seemed to be very keen. She heard the thump and the heavy scratchy breathing. Still confused she screamed and tried to scamper away from the sound. Her only thoughts were of an animal from further in the caves.  
  
Jesse fought with his aching body to stand. He reached for the wall behind him for support and began to call to her. His voice was scratchy at first but soon found its strength and familiar tones. "Kitty? Kitty, don't be afraid. It's me." He listened for her response and worried when he didn't get one. "Kitty?"  
  
Panic subsided and confusion began to clear. "Jesse?"  
  
Still panting heavily he reached for the light. "Yeah, Kitty. I'm hear. Listen, I'm going to turn on a light. Cover your eyes until they adjust." He did the same thing and after a moment's pause he switched it on. They both slowly moved their hands and began to see their surroundings and searched for each other in the new brightness. "Kitty," Jesse smiled and began to approach her.  
  
"No. Stay away," she yelled, holding up her hands. On the floor leaning against a large boulder about 20 feet from him, she began to cry.  
  
Outside the cave Shalimar moved toward Brennan and took his hand. The fear in her eyes reflected his own as he slowly lifted his hand to activate his ring. "Jesse?" No answer. Their friends gathered around them. "Jess, come on man, please tell me you're in." He waited with baited breath.  
  
Jesse finally heard Brennan's voice and quickly responded. "Yeah, Brenn, I'm in. I found Kitty but---"  
  
"But what?" Wolverine spoke with new concern.  
  
Jesse heard him. "She's confused and won't let me near her. She's moving but her head is bleeding. Give me a minute." He began walking slowly toward her. "Kitty, it's only me. You don't have to be afraid." His voice was gentle and calming.  
  
"Don't come near me, Jess!" she ordered. "It's a lie. It's all a lie." Her voice was barely a whisper as she began to cry.  
  
"Kitty, what's a lie? Please let me help you." He stopped in confusion when she suddenly straightened her back and glared at him.  
  
"No. That's how this whole mess started." She said through her tears. "I tried to help you. It broke my heart to know you were hurting. All I wanted to do was help you."  
  
"You did help me." Jesse slowly began his approach again. "I wouldn't have been able to get out of that bed if it weren't for you. I told you that."  
  
"I should have come home. I should have never let you kiss me."  
  
"Kitty, I'm sorry ---,"  
  
She inhaled suddenly as if she were just slapped. "Jubilee was right. You really don't want me."  
  
"No, Kitty, that's not how it is. Please let me explain." Jesse's heart began to ache in a whole new way.  
  
"I love you, Jesse. I always have but you're just using me." She cried as she put her head down on her knees. "That kiss---you kissed me like you meant it and now---you're sorry---sorry that I could never be Emma."  
  
"No, Baby, please. I wouldn't do that to you. That's not what I'm sorry about. I'm not sorry I kissed you. I don't want you to be Emma. I was only sorry that I let it go too far too fast. I promised we would take it slow but when I had you in my arms---I couldn't resist. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want you, Kitty, not your body. That's why I had to pull away from you. I really want just you and I don't want us to get messed up." He saw her look up at him with eyes shining from tears. "Jubilee told me about what she said. Now she knows she was wrong. She's waiting outside the cave. She'll tell you." Jesse pleaded as he got closer and knelt down in front of her whispering, "Please, please believe me, Baby, I would never hurt you. ---I love you."  
  
She sprang forward and released all the anxiety and fear that had built up the night before as she cried in his embrace. Jesse held her firmly and caressed her back as he gently sshh-ed away her tears. When she stopped crying he leaned her back against the boulder. "Let me see your head." He pulled out the first aid kit and began to clean the wound on her forehead. They were silent until he was done. "There, now we have to get you out of here so Hank can check you out. Can you stand?" He reached out a hand to help her.  
  
Kitty smiled at him and took his hand but when she tried to stand the cave just spun and she fell back to the ground as Jesse quickly caught her. "I guess not. I'm really dizzy."  
  
"Can you phase?" He watched as Kitty tried but in less than 2 seconds began to alternate back and forth as she tried to maintain it. Don't worry. We'll get you out." He smiled at her and gently kissed her now bandaged head. Standing up he moved back toward the wall that he entered through and contacted Brennan. "Hey, Brenn,"  
  
"Yeah, Jess, we're here." Everyone gathered from their resting places to hear as Brennan adjusted his ring to allow the open communication.  
  
Jubilee moved closest to Brennan and took his hand. "Jesse, is Kitty all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Jubes." He smiled and glanced back at Kitty. "She'll be ok. Listen, is Wolverine still out there?"  
  
"Right here," he answered.  
  
"Is there a back way out of these caves?"  
  
"No. I've checked them and with all the slides there's no telling what they look like now. Can't you phase back through?"  
  
"No, Kitty can't hold her phase. I barely made it, myself. Carrying her will only take more time."  
  
"Hold on a minute," Cyclops said as he turned and went to a cave about 30 feet away. Adjusting his visor he blasted through the fallen rock.  
  
Jean walked into the lab with a sleeping baby in her arms. Evie held out her arms as the baby was smoothly moved from the arms of one woman to those of the other. Evie loved holding him. Jean walked around the lab checking the monitor read outs and glancing at the tests results scattered on Hank's desk.  
  
Hank smiled as he approached the couple who was now cooing at a newly awakened infant. "It would seem that the news I have for you is all good. Adam, you seemed pleased with the result you had and my testing of the natural mutancy seems to confirm that Evie is indeed a full telepath." He was pleased when she smiled at his good report. "I believe that with time the use of your telepathy will become second nature to you, just as the healing is."  
  
Adam put his arms around his wife's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Hank took a deep breath and continued. "There is however one other thing I must disclose." The smiles suddenly left both their faces as they turned to him with new concern.  
  
~Hank, please let me.~ Jean's voice in his head was not disconcerting for him. He was quite used to it by now as she often used her powers as they worked together in the lab.  
  
Adam and Evie watched as Hank silently turned to Jean.  
  
~Very well, my dear. Be my guest.~ He stepped back as Jean stepped forward, their movements sending waves of apprehension through their patient.  
  
A worried husband now spoke up. "Hank, I didn't find anything wrong. Was their something I missed?"  
  
"Don't worry, Adam." Jean smiled at him. "I'm just going to give Evie her first lesson in using her new powers.  
  
"Evie, I want you to concentrate and tell me what you are sensing."  
  
A bewildered Evie frowned as she looked around the lab. "I can sense all of you around me."  
  
"That's not your mind. That's your eyes. Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Relax and tell me what you can see in your mind's eye."  
  
Dirt and small rocks shook loose from the vibrations and began to fall on Jesse and Kitty as they covered their heads. Jesse ran back to her in case anything else fell. "Hey, what just happened?" he called out.  
  
"Cyclops blasted one of the other caves. It took a while. He got through but more rock started falling." Brennan informed him.  
  
Cyclops saw that as the wall was blasted the debris did scatter as he predicted right to the back of the cave. Rejoining the group he was not confident. "Jesse, was Wolverine right about the depth?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say it was about 9 feet."  
  
"The one I just hit looked to be about 6. It will take even longer to get through this one."  
  
"Maybe Ah can weaken it for you," Rogue walked up to the rocks and slammed them with her open palm.  
  
Jesse massed over Kitty as more dirt and rock fell from the ceiling. "Whoa," he called out as his flesh softened around the frightened girl with him. "Give a guy a warning, next time."  
  
"Sorry, suga'. Ya'all ok?" She moved to stand back with Gambit.  
  
"Yeah, but that caused a bigger fall."  
  
"Blasting through is going to be too dangerous." Shalimar almost growled in her frustration.  
  
"Maybe not if we move fast enough." Cyclops began forming a plan.  
  
"By the time you blast in, that whole mountain will be on top of them," Wolverine stated.  
  
"So we cut the blast time. Gambit and Jubilee can fire with me. That should give us some time. If anything starts to fall, Rogue can lend some support. And Storm can cause a vacuum to pull the falling debris this way. Wolverine, you and Brennan have to get in there and get them out. I'm guessing Jesse won't be able to catch his breath fast enough to pick up Kitty and bolt after having to hold the mass. Shalimar, clear away anything you can to make them a path out."  
  
"Dat sounds like a plan. Let's do it." Gambit smiled as he was suddenly shuffling a deck of cards that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Jess, did you copy all of that?"  
  
"Yeah, Brenn, I got it. But you have to make it quick. Kitty's starting to drift on me." Jesse held her close to him as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes opened. "Come on, Baby, stay with me," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"All right everyone, get ready." Cyclops watched as everyone took their positions.  
  
Shalimar activated her ring as she stepped back. "Jesse, hold off massing for as long as possible."  
  
"Right, Shal. See you in a minute." He smiled knowing that his sister was focused completely on protecting her pack.  
  
"On my mark---NOW" Cyclops blasted as Jubilee and Gambit joined him in clearing away the massive wall. It took as long as he had predicted.  
  
"Don't worry, Baby. We'll be out soon." Jesse whispered as he loosened his grip on her and moved to position his body over hers. Debris began to fall. He waited as long as he could then took a deep breath and massed. He held out as long as he could. As soon as he could hear the blasting done he had to exhale. A moment after he did some smaller rocks fell on his position. In his weakened state he collapsed with only enough strength to keep from crushing Kitty underneath him.  
  
TBC  
  
Almost there. 


	25. Hope And A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X-Men, title or characters. Evie is my character.  
  
Chapter 25 – Love, Hope, Life  
  
Evie relaxed and tried to do as she was instructed. "I don't really 'see' anything."  
  
"Concentrate, it will come. Your mind has to get used to reading the signals. You need to do this on your own. If I help you, your powers will retreat and give way to mine. Relax and breathe."  
  
After a few moments she did begin to 'see.' With a gasp she began, "I can see---Thomas. It's like I can see into his soul. He's smiling at me." She suddenly opened her eyes when she heard Jean laugh.  
  
"Let me have him. See, Hank? We have to watch him. He's getting in the way already." Jean took her son and passed him off to the large comfortable arms of the doctor who delivered him. Looking back to a very confused couple she said, "Now try again. Relax and breathe. Concentrate. You'll 'see' shortly now that we got the ham out of your way."  
  
Evie took a deep breath and tried again. After only a moment this time they watched as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
The blasting now done, they noticed the rock above the entrance they created begin to shift. Rogue flew up and braced herself against it as Storm called forth the winds to clear the falling dirt inside the cave. Once they spotted Jesse and Kitty, Wolverine and Brennan dashed into the cave traversing the obstacle course of rock to get to them. They quickly began moving the rocks to relieve the pressure on Jesse's back and saw him use the last ounce of strength he had to roll away from Kitty.  
  
"Jesse," Brennan immediately checked his neck.  
  
Panting once again he managed, "I'm ok, Brenn. Get Kitty."  
  
"I got her." Wolverine quickly scooped up the limp form of the now unconscious Kitty in his arms and began following the trail Shalimar had made on her way in.  
  
She rushed to see Brennan lifting Jesse over his shoulder and led them out just as the cave began to collapse. They could see the light from the opening as more dirt and rocks began to fall. With only about 10 feet to go, Brennan collapsed when hit with a falling rock from above. Shalimar tried to get to him when a sudden tornado wind swooped in and carried the three out and high into the air. Rogue move away just in time to turn and see the entire interior collapse. The X-Men watched as Storm lowered them toward the ground and slowly diminished the winds. Cyclops and Gambit moved into the winds to support Brennan and Jesse as they touched down. Shalimar of course landed gracefully on her feet and moved to find both Brennan and Jesse unconscious. "Don't worry, suga'. They'll be ok now. You'll see." Rogue helped her to her feet. Gambit lifted Brennan and Cyclops took Jesse as they all began to get past the trees. As soon as they were all into a clearing Storm once again called upon the winds to hasten their trip home.  
  
Evie opened her eyes and looked to see Jean smiling proudly at her. "Did I just sense---?"  
  
"You certainly did. It was one of the most precious moments in my life when I sensed him. I knew it would be for you, too."  
  
"Evie," Adam's concern and confusion were intensifying as his eyes shifted between both women. "What did you sense?"  
  
With slight trepidation she asked Jean, "Do you think I'm strong enough to-- -?"  
  
"You try and I'll help you."  
  
Evie turned so she could look into Adam's eyes. "Sweetheart, close your eyes. I want you to see what I see." Adam slowly complied and with Jean's help, Evie sent to him.  
  
Adam met Evie in his mind. It was similar to the experience they shared when their friend Joe took Adam into Emma's mind to help Evie's consciousness return to her own body. He could sense her feelings of great joy and instinctively moved closer to her. ~Adam, can you hear me?~  
  
~Yes, darling. What's happening?" He could sense changes happening all around him.  
  
~Adam, concentrate. Do you feel it? You will understand when you do."~  
  
Adam tried harder. Suddenly there was movement around him. There were feelings and instincts and traits. As a whirlwind around him calmed, Adam understood. He opened his tear filled eye to meet those of his wife. Pulling her into his embrace he whispered, "Oh, Evie, that was so--- amazing. I love you so much."  
  
"I was hoping you could feel it like I did." She held him tightly.  
  
Looking back to Hank and Jean he smiled, "Thank you. I can't believe it." He pulled Evie into another hug as their friends gathered closer.  
  
Just then Charles came in. "I believe congratulations are in order."  
  
Evie turned to him. "How long have you known?" She turned a suspicious eye on her friend.  
  
"I suspected after the first reading when you called me for help. Each time I 'spoke' with you I was given more confirmation."  
  
Jean turned to him and asked, "Is there any word on Kitty?"  
  
"Yes, actually. They are on their way back here now. They are in need of some medical attention but I believe it is not serious."  
  
A short while later the teams arrived. Brennan, Jesse and Kitty were all put onto beds as Hank, Jean and Adam each tended one patient. Shalimar waited by Brennan's side as Hank scanned him. Evie gently wiped the dirt from Jesse's face as Adam checked his injuries. Logan held Kitty's hand as Jean made sure there was no permanent damage.  
  
"I believe they will all be just fine. There doesn't seem to be permanent damage," Hank announced, after a brief doctors' conference.  
  
Relief was felt around the room as everyone began to relax. Evie moved to Kitty's side and reached out to touch her.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute." Evie stopped as everyone turned to see Adam gently take his wife's hands. "Do you think you really should be doing that?"  
  
They both turned when they heard Hank and Jean both chuckle. "We are sorry, my friend," Hank looked to Jean then back to Adam, "but I hardly think there is reason to worry. There is no evidence to warrant the suspension of the use of her abilities."  
  
"I'm just not sure the two will work well together under the circumstances," Adam defended.  
  
"Well, I will concede to your cautions but realize that here with us is the best place to try. If something should go awry we will be able to handle it together." Hank smiled knowing his friend was overreacting.  
  
"Adam," Evie squeezed his hands, "I've already done this. I healed Ororo's shoulder. Everything was fine. Please, don't worry."  
  
Looking down sheepishly Adam agreed, "Will you at least start with Brennan. He's in the least bad shape. You can work your way up from there." He looked into her eyes as she smiled at him and added in a whisper, "for me."  
  
Evie hugged her overreacting husband. "I love you," she whispered back in his ear, then turned and walked to where Shalimar stared questioningly from Brennan's side. Taking Brennan's hand in hers she closed her eyes and let the healing process begin. In a matter of moments he opened his eyes and sat up with Shalimar's help. Adam moved to Evie, "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine, darling. I actually feel really well right now."  
  
"It's her powers," Jean said from across the room, "it will do that every time."  
  
Adam smiled and stepped out of her way as she went to Jesse. After giving him the same treatment she gave Brennan he too, sat up and smiled at her.  
  
When he scanned the room he noticed Kitty lying still on the next bed. Jumping up, he moved to her side and took her hand. "Is she ok?" he asked obviously still worried about her.  
  
"She will be in a minute." Evie confidently took Kitty's hand from his. Healing Kitty took a little longer.  
  
When she didn't open her eyes like the guys, Jesse turned to Evie. "What's wrong? Why isn't she coming around?"  
  
"She will," interrupted the professor, "After the concussion her mind needs time to sleep in order to realign itself with real time."  
  
Shalimar couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on? Why did you try to stop Evie from healing anyone?" Her sharp tone was directed at Adam.  
  
He smiled at Evie as she walked over to him and laced her fingers with his. "Go ahead," he whispered as he kissed her.  
  
Evie laughed at the mixture of looks she was receiving from those around her. Settling her eyes on Shalimar she finally gave in. "We're going to have a baby." She was smiling as Adam proudly draped an arm around her.  
  
The volume in the room quickly rose as everyone began congratulating the couple. As if feeling the sudden loss of being the center of everyone's world, Thomas began to cry.  
  
Taking advantage of everyone's focused attention the professor announced, "While we are all very happy for our friends, we still have a mansion to run. I suggest we get to it and leave Kitty to recuperate in peace. Evie, please come to my office."  
  
As everyone filed out, Jesse stayed at her side. He suddenly felt a large hand on his back. Turning, he saw the smiling face of the blue giant he'd come to know and admire.  
  
"Jesse, she'll be alright. Despite her petite frame, she is a very strong girl."  
  
"I know. If you wouldn't mind, though, I'd like to sit here with her. She stayed with me through a lot these last few days."  
  
After only a moment's consideration, the doctor consented. "I have a health class to instruct. Should you have an emergency, hit the med alert on the console."  
  
"Thank you." Jesse watched as the man left and then pulled a chair closer to the bed to await the awakening of the beauty sleeping before him.  
  
In the professor's office Evie spent the afternoon learning exercises to help strengthen her abilities. It was also decided that Mutant X would return home in the morning.  
  
After attending to her duties, Jubilee went down to the med lab. She peered in the large window and watched as Jesse just sat at Kitty's side holding her hand. Remorse flooded her heart as she thought about what she caused. Taking a deep breath to muster enough courage, she stepped in front of the door to activate its sensor.  
  
Hearing a swoosh, Jesse turned and watched as Jubilee walked slowly toward him. He smiled as he thought about what had happened in the kitchen.  
  
"How is she?" she asked.  
  
"There hasn't been any change yet. The doc said we just had to wait for her to wake on her own."  
  
"Jess, listen. I, um, I just wanted to talk to you about this morning." She looked down as she tried to continue.  
  
"Jubes, you don't have to say anything."  
  
"Yeah I do. I feel like I have to talk to you about it, one on one. I wasn't trying to attack you, really, and the last thing I would want to do is lose you as a friend."  
  
"You haven't."  
  
She smiled as she went on. "Under normal circumstances, what I was thinking would have been right, wouldn't it? I mean it's only natural for a guy in the situation you were in to be, you know, looking for comfort. And let's face it," she was speaking fast and furious to get it all out, "Kitty wasn't exactly very successful at hiding her feelings for you. She's been carrying around this crush for you since we turned teen. I thought that was the reason you were able to get past her rational thinking.  
  
'Man, doesn't she need to breathe,' Jesse thought.  
  
"But then the professor showed me what really went on. I guess I hadn't thought about the mutant factor in all of this. I'm really glad that Emma was able to help you to move on. I know how close you were. That was part of why I got so angry. I think I was partly defending Emma as well as Kitty. I feel so stupid now for doubting all of you."  
  
Jesse stood and walked over to her. "Jubilee, relax. I understand, really. I know you couldn't have known about Emma. Kitty and I both knew you were going to have 'some questions' after the comp call we got at Sanctuary. I'm glad Kitty has such a good friend." He gave her a hug. "She's gonna need you to talk to if she decides to give our relationship a chance. I just hope that when she wakes up, she'll still be willing to."  
  
They both turned when they heard a soft moan. Kitty blinked at the bright lights as she tried to sit up. Feeling the room spin she fell back on the bed. "Oh, what happened?" she whispered.  
  
Jubilee rushed to her side. "Kitty, I'm so glad you're awake," she leaned over and hugged her friend.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Kitty kept her eyes closed as she tried to get the room to stop spinning. Suddenly remembering what had happened, her eyes snapped opened and focused hard on her friend. "Jesse, Jubilee, where's Jesse?" Her voice held panic and desperation.  
  
Stepping into her view, Jesse smiled shyly at her not knowing whether she really wanted to see him or not. "I'm right here." Relief set in as she smiled at him.  
  
"Look, Kitty, I have to tell you something. I was wrong. I didn't have all the facts and I jumped to too many conclusions."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like you." Kitty lightly punched her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well," Jubilee smiled as she looked at Jesse, "I had some things explained to me and well, I think it might be fun to have Jesse come to visit a little more often." She looked back to Kitty. "I'm really sorry for all the things I said last night. I was way out of line. Could you ever forgive me?"  
  
Kitty looked up at her. "No." She smiled as fear and sadness flashed on Jubilee's face. "I can't forgive you for being you. I wouldn't want you any other way." They hugged as their friendship was strengthened.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone now. I have to help Ororo and Shalimar with dinner." She hugged and kissed them both then quickly left the lab.  
  
After watching her leave, Jesse turned back to Kitty who was now sitting up on the bed. "Hey, maybe you shouldn't get up yet."  
  
"I'm fine now." Looking at the condition of her clothes she added, "I think I'll feel much better after a shower, though."  
  
"Kitty, I---"Jesse began slowly but stopped when her hand touched his lips.  
  
"Stop, Jesse. I'm the one who has to apologize." He took her hands in his. "I overreacted to everything that happened. I shouldn't have been so insecure when Jubilee attacked what she saw. I should have trusted in you, Jess," she breathed. "I'm so sorry for pushing you away in the cave.  
  
"It's been a very emotional time for all of us. I'm sure I put you through a lot." He kissed her hands as he watched for her reaction in her eyes looking for the smallest sign to encourage him. When she closed her eyes and smiled as his lips gently touched her skin, he got his answer. "Kitty, I know a lot was said and you've had a rough time trying to sort it all out but---if you are still willing to accept me, I want you to be a part of my life. I want the chance to get to know you. I remember that you like floats with chocolate ice cream and two cherries, and you always leave the cherries fall to the bottom of the glass so you can eat them last." He smiled as Kitty giggled. "I know you can think on your feet during a mission but you need some help getting out." Her giggling stopped with a sudden intake of breath and with wide eyes she pulled one hand away from him and punched his shoulder. He quickly grabbed back her hand and kissed it again. When she smiled back at him he continued. "I know you felt really good in my arms when we danced but that's it. I want to know more. I want to know everything you like and hate. I want to know what you think and feel. Will you give me the chance to find out?" He watched as she looked down. "Kitty, are you willing to give us a chance?"  
  
Kitty didn't respond for what seemed like forever. Just as Jesse's heart began to sink with rejection she looked up and stared into his eyes. "Jesse, a lot has happened to both of us over the last week. It seems like we experienced the extremes in both directions. I think we've been--- carried away with our emotions."  
  
Jesse's heart sank. He couldn't help looking away. He released her hands and slowly turned and took a few steps from her. "I guess you're right." His voice was broken and his shoulders slumped.  
  
Knowing what he was feeling, Kitty jumped off the bed and stood in front of him. "Jesse, look at me." She placed her hands on the sides of his face and forced his empty eyes to meet hers. "Jesse, I fell in love with you the first time I met you but I knew there was no room in your life for me. You were happy and that was enough for me. I truly was content just being your friend. With everything that happened now, I know that I could never be that content again." She smiled as Jesse's eyes slowly began to sparkle with renewed life. She moved her hands to his shoulders as she felt him place his hands on her hips. "I love you, Jess. More than anything I want us to work out. I know we have to take it slow; rushing will only cause problems we won't want to deal with. I just hope that some day you can love me as much as you loved Emma."  
  
Jesse's smile was incredible. He pulled her into a hug that he never wanted to end. He held her close as his voice was a mere whisper in her ear. "Kitty, I---I don't know what to say. You've made me so happy."  
  
Pulling away Kitty looked up at him. "There's just one thing."  
  
"Anything. Whatever you want."  
  
"Even though we're taking it slow, just once in a while can you---um, kiss me the way you did last night?" She saw a sudden change in Jesse's eyes that almost scared her. They went from light and smiling to dark and deep with desire. She found that she was being slowly drawn toward them and there was nothing she could do as she felt herself falling helplessly into their depths.  
  
Jesse slowly laced his fingers in her hair and secured her head in his grasp. His other hand slowly caressed her back as it found its place. Holding her tenderly and firmly he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. The soft kiss deepened and soon they were both passionately carried away with the joy and closeness they felt. Gasping for air as they reluctantly pulled apart, Jesse hugged her and whispered, "I love you."  
  
After a joyfully loud dinner and a very riotous bed time the adults of the mansion were finally left to themselves for the night. "What shall we do for your last night with us?" asked Ororo.  
  
"We usually get to hit a club when we're here. Let's do that." Shalimar offered.  
  
The professor turned in after his tiring week. Hank returned to experiments he had running. Scott and Jean had someone to care for now. Evie was exhausted and Adam wanted nothing more than to rest with her in his arms. The others piled into the van and headed out for the night.  
  
The club was loud. Energy flowed from every corner as the group spent the evening drinking and dancing and laughing together. None of the couples missed an opportunity to slow dance. Even Jubilee, who went along, found a different partner for each one.  
  
As the night drew to a close and the final dance was announced, Jesse took Kitty's hand. "How about a last dance before I have to go tomorrow?"  
  
"Only if you promise me you'll come back for more," she whispered in his ear as he embraced her.  
  
"I love you, Kitty. I know way down deep that this is right. I belong right here, in your arms. Tell me you'll stay in mine." Jesse kissed her neck.  
  
"I promise to always hold you, Jess, as long as you promise to always come back." She looked into his eyes for the briefest of moments before they were lost in the music, in the dance, in each other's arms and in their kiss; a kiss which held the promise of a lifetime of tomorrows.  
  
The End 


End file.
